


We Worked Together

by socalrose



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Other, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 14:37:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 52,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socalrose/pseuds/socalrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stalker came through the rift and kidnapped and assaulted Jack's friend. Can they help him recover? <br/>WARNINGS: Contains adult themes, violence and sexual encounters.</p>
<p>Categories: Janto, Tosh/Roddy (OC). Please review!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Weevil and the Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my earliest works and was originally published from May 24, 2009 through November 20, 2009 on Live Journal (LJ), and FanFiction. The work is complete and will be posted one chapter every few days.
> 
> I hope to reach new readers.
> 
> Whole Torchwood team will be involved along with some original characters.
> 
> Comments and questions are always welcome. Enjoy!

Warnings == Contains adult themes and sexual encounters.

Notes:

1\. Story occurs before Reset episode  
2\. Each section begins with a section title in **Bold** font

Legend:

Talking is shown in double quotes like this: "Talking"

Thoughts are shown in italics with single quotes like this: 'Thoughts'

Story begins below:  
**********************************************************

**The Weevil and the Alley**

The nighttime rain had already soaked all the way through Jack's great coat and the rest of his clothes as well, but he continued to search for the Weevil. Ianto was home sick with the flu which is why he wasn't Weevil hunting with Jack.

"Come on, which way did you go?" Jack muttered standing in the alleyway. Someone screamed off to his left. "All else fails, follow the screams," he said as he turned and ran to his left. A woman was picking up parcels from the ground. "You OK?" Jack asked.

She nodded. "Stupid little sod wearing a Halloween mask knocked all my parcels out of my hands and tore off in that direction."

"Thanks," Jack said as he ran after the Weevil. Turning the corner Jack was body tackled by the Weevil, his gun and Weevil spray flying out of his hands. The Weevil pinned Jack to the ground. Jack was holding its claws away from his body and managed to get his foot between their bodies and shoved the creature off of him.

He got back on his feet and slammed his fists into the Weevil's body and head. The Weevil slashed Jack's chest and threw him across the alleyway. Jack's back and head slammed into the wall. His vision started to blur as he heard gunshots and the Weevil crumpled to the ground before Jack passed out.

**Reunion**

"Well Jackie boy, this wasn't the reunion I was expecting, but I'm glad I ran into you," said the man with curly black hair. He crouched down and felt Jack's neck for a pulse and sighed with relief when he could feel the steady beats beneath his fingers. "Good news is you didn't die, but you're going to have one hell of a headache when you wake up," he said. The man didn't know if he was chattering to Jack hoping to wake him up or because he was just plain scared.

"I better call your team." The man searched Jack's coat looking for his mobile. Pulling it out of Jack's pocket he said, "Shit, it's broken." Looking around the alleyway he spotted Jack's ear comm shattered on the ground. "Well now what am I going to do? I can't even get a list of your team's numbers off of your mobile phone and we both know what the police think of Torchwood so I can't call them. I don't even know where your vehicle is; lucky for you my car is just around the corner. Come on; let's get you out of the rain." He put Jack's gun in his own pocket; he'd used Jack's gun to kill the Weevil. Though shorter than Jack, he managed to pull Jack off the ground, wrap Jack's arm around his own shoulders and awkwardly dragged Jack to his vehicle, a large old Cadillac. He laid Jack across the back seat and then got into the driver's seat, started the car and drove back to the alley.

"Don't worry Jack, I know better than to leave a dead Weevil in an alley for someone to find. I'll be back in a moment." He retrieved the can of Weevil spray, dragged the Weevil over to his car, put it in the boot and slammed it shut. Checking on Jack he saw his friend was still unconscious. "Try not to bleed on the upholstery too much Jack; blood is a bitch to clean up. Let's go to my place." He started his car and drove Jack and the dead Weevil over to his flat.

**My Place**

Twenty minutes later he was dragging Jack into his flat. "Shit Jack I swear you've put on some weight since the last time I saw you. We're both sopping wet, so off to the bathroom we go." Once they got through the bathroom door he slowly lowered Jack to the floor. Quickly stripping off his own clothes, he dried off and threw on some sweatpants.

"OK Jack your turn; normally this would be my favorite part, but not when you're injured and out cold like you are," he said. It took several minutes to get Jack out of his sopping wet clothes. Once Jack's clothes were removed and draped over the bathtub to dry out, he moved Jack over to a blanket he had laid on the floor next to him and dried him off, cleaned the gash on Jack's chest and the wound on the back of his head.

Jack started to shiver. "Sorry Jack, but I don't have any clothes that will fit you." So Jack's friend dragged Jack down the hall to his bedroom and put Jack in his bed. He slipped his sweatpants off and got into bed and wrapped himself around Jack to warm him up. He lay there for a few minutes gazing at Jack's face, running his fingers gently through Jack's hair before he kissed Jack gently on the lips. "It's good to see you again Jack," he said. He snuggled a little closer, laid his head on Jack's shoulder and fell asleep.

**Where's Jack?**

Ianto arrived at the Hub at 7:00 a.m. expecting Jack to be there, but Jack and the SUV were both missing. He tried calling Jack on his mobile, but it rang through to Jack's voice mail. "Come on Jack, pick up the phone, I'm worried about you," Ianto said before hanging up again.

The alarm went off and Ianto turned toward the cogwheel door expecting Jack to walk in; instead Tosh walked in and said, "Morning Ianto, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thanks," Ianto replied. "I don't suppose you saw Jack on your way into the Hub did you?"

"No I didn't. Is something wrong Ianto?" Tosh asked.

"I'm not sure; Jack went to check out a Weevil sighting last night. He's not here and every time I try his mobile, it goes to voice mail. Plus the SUV isn't in the car park," Ianto said.

Tosh walked over to her workstation. "Let me pull up the GPS locator on the SUV and Jack's mobile." It took only a moment to get the results, but Tosh was frowning. "I've located the SUV, but I'm not getting a signal on Jack's mobile."

"Where's the SUV?" Ianto asked.

"It's over in Grangetown," Tosh replied.

"Send the coordinates to the GPS in my car. Call Gwen and Owen and tell them to meet me there," Ianto said. "Then check the CCTVs in the area and see if you can find any sign of Jack. "I'm on my way."

"Will do Ianto," Tosh replied as she placed calls to Gwen and Owen.

**Wake Up Call**

The man woke up but wasn't sure of the exact time because the heavy drapes kept most of the sunlight from coming into the room. He looked over at Jack and smiled. Jack had color back in his face and looked better than he had last night. He carefully sat up and pulled the duvet down enough so he could check the gash on Jack's chest; fresh pink skin had replaced the open gash so he removed the plaster from Jack's chest.

"Wake up Jackie boy; we need to call your teammates so they know you're alright and they can remove the dead Weevil from the boot of my car," he said shaking Jack's shoulder.

Jack made some noises in his throat and moved a little, but he didn't open his eyes.

"If you don't wake up I'll be forced to use drastic measures," Jack's friend said. Jack still didn't respond. "Just like old times," his smiling friend said as he reached for a couple of items under his pillow. Placing kisses on Jack's chest he continued moving down to Jack's stomach and then to his groin. He was hidden under the duvet when he started licking Jack's cock. Jack mumbled and squirmed a little but still didn't wake up. His friend continued by sucking the head of Jack's cock and then put all of it into his mouth sucking and bobbing his head up and down on Jack's cock, causing Jack to buck his hips. He held Jack's hips still and continued working on his cock. Jack started moaning and opened his eyes, but closed them again as he rode a wave of pleasure. The sucking on his cock ceased and he felt his legs pushed apart. The other man's slicked finger was pushed into his anus, then two, then three, sliding in and out, scissoring and preparing him. Jack was moaning and started moving against the fingers.

"Please, I need more, I need to feel you inside me," Jack pleaded.

The fingers were removed and Jack could feel a cock at his entrance and his partner moved up to lick and suck his nipples as he pushed himself inside of Jack. His mouth latched on Jack's collarbone as he started moving with slow strokes.

"Need more," Jack begged. He felt his legs folded up against his chest and his partner started ramming harder and deeper hitting Jack's sweet spot with each stroke. Jack felt a hand clasp his cock and start stroking it matching the rhythm of the cock ramming in and out of him. Both men were panting and moaning; as they started to climax, his partner kissed him roughly, their tongues intertwining. They broke their kiss when they both yelled and climaxed together.

After Jack got his breath back he said, "That was a great way to start the day."

"I thought so," said a voice that wasn't Ianto's.

Jack's eyes flew open. He shoved the man off of him and scrambled out of the bed. A wave of dizziness and pain made him sway dangerously on his feet.

Two arms came around his waist to steady him as the man said, "Whoa, Jackie boy; you shouldn't get up too fast after that knock on the head you got last night in the alley."

'Jackie boy?' thought Jack; that voice and that nickname rang a bell. "Roddy?" he asked as the man made Jack sit back down on the bed.

"The one and only," Roddy replied. "Close your eyes for a moment while I turn on a light." Roddy quickly slipped the condom off and threw it in the rubbish container before he turned the light on.

Jack opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times before he clearly saw the bedroom and Roddy. He didn't know what shook him up more: Roddy being in Cardiff or the fact they had just had great sex. Then it dawned on Jack, 'Oh shit! I had sex with Roddy and cheated on Ianto!'

"How the hell did I end up here having sex with you?" Jack asked.


	2. Explanations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His team picks Jack up and a conversation goes very wrong.

**Explanations**

Roddy frowned; he certainly hadn't expected that kind of question from Jack. In fact he hadn't expected Jack to look so panicked either. He placed a hand on Jack's knee and was surprised when Jack flinched away.

He put both his hands up and said, "Hey, it's OK Jack. Last night I found you and a Weevil doing Ultimate Fighting in an alley in Grangetown. It gashed your chest and threw you against a brick wall knocking you out. I shot it and brought you back to my flat to take care of you. Look, your mobile and ear comm were broken in the fight, so I couldn't get a hold of your team." Roddy held out the broken devices to Jack to prove he was telling the truth. Jack looked at both devices and nodded his head winching as the pain in his head increased.

"I had no other choice but to bring you here, clean you up and put you to bed. As for the sex, I thought it was a pleasant way to wake you up just like we use to do when I couldn't wake you by calling your name."

Jack believed Roddy; they had been good friends for several years, fuck buddies even, before Roddy went to America. Roddy had no way to know how much Jack's life had changed since he left Cardiff.

"Jack? Jackie boy, talk to me. Look, I'm sorry if my method of waking you up offended you, but I can't understand what's going on if you don't talk to me," Roddy said.

"I thought you were my boyfriend, Ianto. We're in a serious relationship and now I've cheated on him with you and I'm afraid it'll screw everything up," Jack said. Another wave of dizziness and pain hit him. "I'm gonna puke," he said.

Roddy grabbed the rubbish container and held it up as Jack vomited into it violently. When he stopped vomiting, Roddy put down the container and made Jack lay back down and covered him with the duvet. "Take it easy Jack; I'll be right back." He pulled his sweatpants back on and took the container to the bathroom to dump out. He ran a flannel under the tap and got a bottle of water out of the kitchen. Roddy walked back into the bedroom and cleaned Jack's face, chest and groin with the flannel and then handed the water bottle to Jack.

"Take a drink of water to get the taste out of your mouth Jack," he said. Roddy helped Jack sit up enough to take a swig of water, rinse his mouth and spit into the container again. He swallowed a couple more sips before lying back down.

"Feel a little better?" Roddy asked.

"Yeah," replied Jack.

Roddy crouched down by the bed so they could see each other's faces. Jack looked sick and miserable. "I'm sorry Jack; I was an idiot to have sex with you without you being fully awake. We haven't seen each other for fifteen years and I had no idea you were in a relationship. Shit, I'm such a wanker!" Roddy sighed. Jack's hand touched Roddy's shoulder.

"You always were a wanker Roddy and when I tell Ianto, I'm putting all the blame on you," Jack said managing a small smile for Roddy.

"Fair enough," Roddy said nodding in agreement. He picked his mobile off the side table. "So what's the phone number for Torchwood?" he asked.

Jack put out his hand and took Roddy's mobile.

**Grangetown**

They returned to the SUV after searching the alleys for two hours. "Tosh, any luck with the CCTV?" Ianto asked.

"Not after he ran down that one alley after the Weevil . There are several directions he could have gone in, all of which aren't covered by CCTV unfortunately. I'll keep looking," Tosh said.

"Right, thanks Tosh," Ianto replied.

"What do we do now?" Owen asked.

"I dunno, perhaps we should continue searching the area that the CCTV doesn't cover," replied Gwen.

Ianto's mobile started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw an unfamiliar number display. "Hello?"

"Ianto."

"Jack! Where are you? Are you alright?" Ianto asked.

"I lost an argument with a Weevil last night," Jack said, "Can you pick up the SUV in Grangetown and come pick me up?"

"We've already found the SUV Jack; just tell us where you are and we'll come get you," Ianto said.

The response Ianto heard was someone vomiting.

"Jack? Are you alright?" Ianto shouted into the mobile.

"Ah, sorry but Jack can't talk right now."

Ianto put the call on speaker so Gwen and Owen could hear the stranger's voice. "Who are you?" Ianto asked.

"My name's Roddy. I wasn't able to call Torchwood last night because Jack's mobile was broken and Jack couldn't give me a number to call because he was out cold from the fight."

"What are his injuries?" Owen asked.

"He had a gash on his chest last night but that's pretty much healed. His head was slammed into a wall and he was unconscious all night. Just started vomiting just a few minutes ago," Roddy replied.

"Why didn't you take him to casualty?" Gwen asked.

"You're kidding right? The hospital's the last place I'd take Jack; they wouldn't know what to do with him," Roddy said. "Listen I'd love to chat all morning, but I'd rather you come and pick up Jack so your medic can take a look at him. Be sure to bring him a change of clothes, oh and bring a body bag for the Weevil that's in the boot of my car." Roddy gave them his address and hung up.

"Sounds like this bloke Roddy knows about Jack," Owen said.

"And about Weevils and Torchwood," Gwen added.

"We'll stop and pick up some clothes at the Hub first," Ianto said as he got into the driver's seat of the SUV.

**The Flat**

Twenty minutes later Ianto was pounding on Roddy's front door. The door opened to reveal a shirtless, muscle-toned man with deep green eyes and curly black hair wearing sweatpants riding low on his hips. "You Ianto?" he asked.

"Yeah; where's Jack?" Ianto asked.

"This way," Roddy replied and walked away from the door. Ianto, Owen and Gwen followed him down a hallway and into his darkened bedroom. Roddy turned the bedside light on low and crouched down by the bed. Only the top of Jack's head and one arm were visible from under the duvet.

Roddy touched his arm and quietly said, "Jackie boy, your teammates are here."

Jack pulled the duvet away from his face. "Ianto?" he said.

"I'm here Jack," Ianto replied. Roddy got out of the way and Ianto took his place. "You scared the hell out of us Jack," he said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Jack whispered.

"It's OK," Ianto said. He placed his hand on Jack's face. "Owen, he has a fever."

"Let me take a look at him," Owen said. As he examined Jack Owen questioned Roddy. "Based on our earlier phone conversation I'm assuming you know all about Jack."

"Yeah Jack and I have been friends for a long time," Roddy replied.

"Funny, he never mentioned you," Ianto said.

"Not really surprising; I've been away from Wales for the past 15 years," Roddy said. "I only returned to Cardiff a couple of weeks ago. I was going to look Jack up now that I've settled in, but wasn't planning on running into him and a Weevil in Grangetown."

"What did you do for his injuries when you got him back here?" Owen asked.

"Stripped him out of his wet clothes, cleaned out the gash on his chest and the wound on his head and put him to bed.

"Was he shivering when you put him to bed?"

"Yeah, so I warmed him up with my own body heat," Roddy simply said.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and said, "What, you don't have a hot water bottle?"

Roddy smiled at Ianto and said, "Matter of fact I don't. Besides even unconscious, Jack would be comforted by physical contact; he's very tactile." Ianto couldn't decide if the half-naked man with gorgeous green eyes was playing mind games with him or just stating what he and Ianto both knew was true. Either way Ianto felt uneasy about this man from Jack's past.

Ianto was brought back to the present when Roddy turned to Gwen and said, "I know he's Ianto, but what is your name?"

"I'm Gwen and he's Owen, our team doctor."

"Nice to meet you," Roddy said as he shook Gwen's hand.

"Well the gash on his chest has healed like he said and Jack's got a nice bump on his head. Plus he's caught your flu Ianto," Owen said as he stood up. "Ianto, help Jack get dressed while Gwen and I retrieve the Weevil from Roddy's car."

Ianto nodded and left the room, returning with fresh clothes for Jack to wear. While he helped Jack get dress Roddy threw a t-shirt on and showed Gwen and Owen where his car was and helped them transfer the Weevil to the SUV.

"Roddy, where are Jack's clothes from last night?" Gwen asked as they walked back into his flat.

"They're in the bathroom," he replied. Gwen followed him into the bathroom where Jack's clothes were still draped over the bathtub and his keys, wallet, gun, and Weevil spray were on the counter. Gwen noticed the bloody blanket on the floor and the first aid kit still open and laying on the blanket.

"Sorry, I was in a bit of a hurry last night," Roddy said as he picked up the kit and the blanket.

"Totally understandable," Gwen said. She picked up the clothes and the items on the counter and carried them out to the car. By the time she got back Jack was dressed and ready to go. Ianto had his arm around Jack's waist to steady him. As they reached the front door Ianto said, "Thanks for helping Jack last night."

"No problem," Roddy replied. He handed Ianto a plastic bag. "I think you might need this in case Jack gets carsick." Looking at Jack he said, "Feel better soon Jack."

"Thanks Roddy," Jack replied. He reached out and gave Roddy's shoulder a quick squeeze. Roddy watched as they helped Jack into the SUV. Ianto sat in the back seat with Jack and Jack leaned his head against Ianto's shoulder. "Sure hope I haven't royally screwed up your love life Jack," he said as the SUV drove out of sight.

**Who's Roddy?**

The ride back to the Hub was quiet except for the one time Jack threw up. "Good thing your friend Roddy gave us the bag," Owen said.

Once they were back at the Hub Ianto put Jack to bed. After Jack fell asleep, Ianto went over to his own work station and started his computer. Owen walked by and glanced at Ianto's monitor. He frowned and stomped over to Tosh. Tosh smiled and said, "Pay up Owen." He handed her the money and replied, "Should have known Teaboy would check out his competition the moment he had the chance." Looking back at Ianto Owen asked, "So what's the dirt on this Roddy bloke?"

Ianto frowned at the results he had on the monitor. "The database reports his name is Roderick Alleyn."

"Roderick Alleyn? Isn't that a character name from those Ngaio Marsh murder mysteries?" Gwen asked. "My mum used to read those stories."

"If that isn't a false identity I don't know what is," Owen replied.

"There's a reason for the fake name," Ianto said. The others looked at him expectantly. "He came through the rift in 1989 and Torchwood picked him up. Jack was the field agent in charge."

"What else does the file say?" Gwen asked.

"He's human, but a clone from the 50th century, according to him anyway. Torchwood kept him in one of the cells below until Jack talked them into letting Roderick work as an agent. His file was closed after he died in a house fire in 1998."

Looking over Ianto's shoulder Gwen read aloud the closing sentence in the field report, "R. Alleyn died in the line of duty. Remains cremated and stored in Torchwood 3 archives. Captain Jack Harkness, Torchwood Field Agent."

**Tea, Toast and Talk**

Jack awoke to find Ianto coming down the ladder into his bunker one handed because he was holding a tray in his other hand.

"Your talents are endless Jones Ianto Jones," Jack said quietly.

Ianto smiled at Jack as he placed the tray on the bedside table. He sat down by Jack and kissed his forehead. "At least your fever's broken. Are you feeling better?"

"Still have a bit of a headache, but I'm better. Don't suppose I could talk you into giving me a cup of coffee, could I?" Jack asked.

"Owen said you can try some tea and toast and for a change, I agree with him," Ianto said. He handed Jack some Paracetamol and water for his headache before giving him his tea and toast. Ianto watched as Jack ate his toast and drank his tea.

"So what information have you already dug up on Roddy?" Jack asked.

"Just what's in his Torchwood file," Ianto replied.

Jack gave Ianto a slight smile. "I figured you'd already researched him," he said. Jack finished his tea before he said, "They locked him in a cell Ianto. It's bad enough we have to lock up the Weevils and other beings because we can't communicate with them or they're a threat, but Roddy's just as human as you or me. I finally convinced them to let him be a field agent so they'd let him out."

"So you saved his life," Ianto commented.

"And he saved mine and so many others. Then he fell in love; deeply in love. So I faked his death and he went away with his lover."

"Did, do you love him?" The words were out of Ianto's mouth before he could stop himself.

Jack looked at Ianto and said "I loved him as a friend and quite honestly, as an occasional fuck buddy. I didn't love him like I did Estelle and how I felt about Estelle doesn't even come close to how much I love you."

Ianto leaned in to give Jack a kiss, but Jack stopped him. He looked him in the eye and said, "Because I love you I have to tell you; Roddy had sex with me this morning. I wasn't awake when he started but I didn't realize it wasn't you until it was too late. Ianto, I'm so sorry." Ianto was gobsmacked. He stood up and paced in Jack's small living quarters staring at the walls for several minutes.

Still not looking at Jack, he said, "Let me get this straight; he saves your life and takes you home to care for you. You're unconscious all night and then he wakes you up by having sex with you?"

"Yes," Jack replied feeling contrite.

"I've got to leave," Ianto said in a quiet voice. "I need time to think." He climbed out of Jack's room without looking back.

"Ianto? Ianto, I'm sorry!" Jack yelled.

"Ianto, where are you going mate; can't you hear Jack calling for you?" Owen asked. But Ianto broke into a run getting out of the Hub as fast as he could.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto confronts Roddy. It doesn't quite go like he expected.

**Confrontation**

After driving for hours and ignoring several phone calls from Jack and the rest of the team, Ianto found himself driving down the street where Roddy lived.

He parked his car, ran up to the door and banged on it until Roddy opened it. Roddy didn't get one word out of his mouth because Ianto slammed his fist into Roddy's face and he fell on his arse. Ianto walked in, grabbed him by his shirt and slugged Roddy in the face again.

"What kind of sick bastard are you to have sex with an unconscious person?!" Ianto yelled at him.

"Not sick; a bastard, incredibly stupid bastard, but not sick," Roddy mumbled. Ianto was ready to hit him again when he realized the man wasn't trying to protect himself in any way. Disgusted he let go of Roddy's shirt and dropped him. Roddy got up from the floor, skirted around Ianto and went into the kitchen. Ianto sat down in a chair his anger leaving him spent.

A moment later a beer bottle and some ice wrapped in a tea towel were held in front of Ianto's face. "Here, take it, you need it," Roddy mumbled through his swollen upper lip. Ianto accepted the two items. He took a sip of beer and wrapped the ice around his sore knuckles.

Roddy sat down on the couch holding an ice-filled towel to his face and carefully sipped his beer. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ianto asked, "What the hell were you thinking?"

"That's the problem, I wasn't thinking," Roddy admitted. "Back when I worked with Jack, we started this little routine where, from time to time, we'd get rip roaring drunk, flop into bed together and the next morning whoever woke up first woke the other up by having sex with him. Not the most brilliant way to behave, I grant you, but it was consensual and we did it to forget how miserable we were."

"Jack said you fell in love with someone and left Wales."

Roddy nodded. "His name was George; he died six months ago from cancer."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Ianto said.

"Thanks," Roddy said. He took a couple more sips of his beer and closed his eyes for a moment. Ianto felt the sadness roll off of Roddy. "I was totally lost without George. I was numb; just going through the motions of living, until I collapsed in the middle of a store with a complete mental breakdown. It took three months of therapy to get myself back on an even keel.

That's when I decided to come back here to see how Jack was doing. Stupid me, I didn't even think that maybe he had found someone to love, really love like George and I did. What happened this morning was not planned and it was my fault, not Jack's. When he realized I wasn't you, he totally freaked. He was terrified I'd had screwed up his relationship with you. Please don't blame him," Roddy said.

"I don't; it's your fault, you stupid wanker," Ianto replied as he drank his beer.

Roddy laughed and then winched in pain.

"Ianto?" Owen called out as he and Gwen came into the flat. They stopped dead in their tracks and stared at Ianto and Roddy with their ice packs and beers.

"We were afraid you'd kill him," Gwen said.

"I thought about it," Ianto admitted, "but I changed my mind."

"Why?" Owen asked.

"Too much paperwork," Ianto replied. His remark caused Roddy to laugh and wince in pain again.

"Here let's have a look at you," Owen said. Roddy removed the ice pack from his face. Owen briefly examined him. "The cut over your eye needs stitches and you may have a concussion. You, mate, are putting down that beer and coming back to the Hub where I can do a proper job putting you back together," Owen said.

"And you," Owen said turning to Ianto, "need to get your sorry arse back to the Hub and take care of Jack. He was so upset and worried about you that I had to sedate him."

Ianto hung his head; he'd been so wrapped up in his own emotions he hadn't considered how his actions would affect Jack. He stood up and started to leave when Gwen stepped in front of him. "Keys," she said. "There's no way you're driving after fighting and drinking." 'I only had one beer. Oh hell, I'm too tired to argue with Gwen,' Ianto thought. Reluctantly he handed over his keys and followed Gwen out the door.

"And you're with me sunshine," Owen said to Roddy. Roddy picked up his wallet and house key and got into the SUV with Owen.

**The Doctor and the Patient**

Tosh was sitting by Jack keeping him company. He had tried to follow Ianto but they stopped him and forced him to lie down on the couch. After Owen sedated Jack, he calmed down and explained why Ianto was upset. They tried calling Ianto several times, but he didn't answer. Owen realized Ianto might go after Roddy so he and Gwen went to check. Gwen called Tosh and told her they found Ianto and were bringing him and Roddy back to the Hub. Jack was dozing so Tosh didn't wake him up.

A short time later the four of them entered the Hub using the invisible lift so the cogwheel alarm wouldn't wake up Jack. Ianto walked over to the couch to take over from Tosh.

Ianto gazed at Jack still dozing on the couch. He leaned over and kissed Jack's forehead. 'We need to talk when you wake up Jack,' Ianto thought.

"Ow," Roddy said when Owen shot a local anesthetic into the wound above Roddy's left eye.

"We'll wait a few minutes to let the shot take effect," Owen said. He used his pen light to check Roddy's pupils. "Did you pass out when Ianto hit you?"

"No."

"Any dizziness or blurred vision?"

"No."

"Did you wear a condom when you had sex with Jack?"

"Subtle, Doc, very subtle," Roddy said.

"That's me, Doctor Subtle, but you haven't answered my question," Owen replied.

"Of course I wore a condom; I would never take a chance on getting Jack pregnant."

"Good, glad to hear it," Owen said. He pushed a finger against the wound. "Any pain when I push here?" he asked.

"Not really."

"Good; now lie down and hold your head still and I'll have you stitched up in no time."

Roddy lay down, closed his eyes and Owen stitched the wound close in a few minutes.

"OK that's done. No, don't get up I want to make sure your cheekbone isn't fractured," Owen said. Roddy heard a noise, opened his eyes and stared at the device Owen held in his hand.

"What the hell is that?" he asked Owen.

"One of the good devices to come through the rift," Owen replied. "It's a medical scanner called a Bekaran and it can scan for broken bones, torn muscles, damaged organs, and the like." He resumed scanning Roddy's face. "Good news; other than the cut and the bruises there's no further damage," he told Roddy.

Roddy sat up carefully. "Thanks, Doc. Now where's the nearest exit?"

"What's your hurry? Don't you want to check out your old stomping grounds?" Owen asked.

"Sorry Doc, the only nice memory I associate with Torchwood is Jack. No offense," Roddy added.

"None taken; use Paracetamol and ice packs for the pain," Owen said as he pulled the latex gloves off and started putting the medical supplies away. "I used dissolving stitches so you don't have to come back to have them removed. If you start having dizziness or blurry vision, get yourself over to the hospital. I'll escort you out through the lift," Owen said. They walked out of the medical bay and headed toward the lift. Roddy looked over at Jack and Ianto. Ianto turned and their eyes met; the anger was gone from Ianto's eyes. Ianto nodded at Roddy and Roddy nodded back.

When the lift reached the street Owen offered to drive Roddy back to his flat. "No, thanks Doc, I'd rather walk," Roddy replied.

"There are a lot of questions I'd love to ask you about Torchwood back in your day; don't suppose you'd answer any of them?" Owen asked.

Roddy shook his head, "Nope, especially if your questions are about Jack. Take care, Doc."

**Jack Wakes Up**

Jack opened his eyes. It took a moment to focus and see Ianto was sitting next to him. "Hey, you're back," Jack whispered. "You OK?"

"Not yet, but I'm getting there," Ianto replied. He stroked his thumb across Jack's forehead. "I went to see Roddy."

"Did you talk to him?"

"First I punched him in the face; twice," Ianto began, "I would have hit him more, but he wasn't fighting back. He just let me hit him; so I let him go."

Jack was looking at Ianto; he realized Ianto's confrontation with Roddy could heavily influence their relationship. "What happened after you let him go?"

"He brought me a beer and an ice pack for my hand," Ianto replied smiling a little. "So we sat there with our beers and ice packs and talked." He looked at Jack and said, "Roddy said you two used to get drunk and fall asleep together and whoever woke up first woke the other one up with sex; unique way to say good morning."

Ianto actually saw Jack blush. "I'm not proud of my behavior back then, but it was a coping mechanism for us. For the first time in over 100 years I had a friend who was from almost the same time as I was, so it was natural to hang out with him. We cared for one another, but we weren't and aren't in love."

Ianto nodded. "Jack, Roddy's lover, George, died six months ago from cancer," he said quietly.

"Shit," Jack said. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose briefly to keep his emotions under control. Ianto ran his fingers slowly through Jack's hair to comfort him.

Ianto quietly said, "Roddy told me what happened this morning was entirely his fault. He said you, how did he put it, 'freaked' when you realized he wasn't me. Is that true?"

"I was afraid it would ruin our relationship," Jack admitted opening his eyes to look at Ianto. "Did it?"

"Put a strain on it; although punching Roddy helped a lot," Ianto replied. They both smiled at Ianto's remark. Ianto's fingers stopped running through Jack's hair for a moment; he could tell Ianto wanted to ask another question.

"Is there something else you want to ask me?" Jack inquired.

"You never wake me up with sex; kissing and caressing, but not sex; why is that, Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Because you, Jones Ianto Jones, are not a part-time shag or fuck buddy; you're my lover," Jack said, "and when I make love to you I want you wide awake so we can enjoy it together."

Ianto had him in a lip lock before Jack could blink. When Ianto finally pulled away he left Jack breathless.

"Come on Jack; let's get you off this couch. I'm taking you home where I can keep an eye on you."

"Whatever you say, _sir_ ," Jack replied.


	4. Grangetown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto investigate an alien sighting in Grangetown.

**Grangetown - Again**

It had been a quiet few weeks in the Hub – until today.

Tosh called out, "Jack, we have a rift spike."

"I hope this isn't another false alarm like the two last week," Jack said as he trotted over to Tosh's work station. "Where is it located?" Jack asked.

"Grangetown," Tosh said. "Owen and Gwen are still interviewing and retconning witnesses from this morning's Weevil attack."

"Right, Ianto let's go," Jack shouted. "Check the CCTV Tosh and see if you can spot what came through the rift." She nodded and started typing in commands to bring the CCTV system in Grangetown online.

Jack turned and practically collided with Ianto. "Your coat sir," Ianto said as he held up the military coat.

"Thank you Ianto," replied Jack as he slipped on his coat with Ianto's help. Ianto smoothed out Jack's coat collar.

Jack gave Ianto a quick kiss on the lips. "Care to join me?" he asked.

"Always sir," Ianto replied and followed Jack out to the car park.

"Tosh, do you have any further information?" Jack asked as he dodged the SUV in and out of traffic as they headed toward Grangetown.

"We've had a reported sighting of an animal, but no details. I haven't located anything on the CCTV yet," Tosh replied.

"OK Tosh; keep us informed," Jack said. "I hate going into a situation blind."

Ianto's mobile started ringing. He didn't recognize the number, but answered anyway. "Hello?"

"Ianto?" a voice asked.

"Yes, who's this?"

"It's Roddy; have you had any rift spikes in Grangetown today?" Roddy asked.

Ianto put the call on speaker so both he and Jack could listen. "It's Roddy. Yes there's been a rift spike in Grangetown. We're about five minutes away. What's going on Roddy?" Ianto asked.

They heard noises and screaming in the background. "Chong, get everyone in the walk-in freezer now!" Roddy shouted.

"Roddy talk to us; what's happening?" Jack asked.

"A creature came barreling into Chong's Chinese Family restaurant. I've never seen this species before," Roddy replied. "It's approximately five feet long and sort of looks like an armadillo – with very big teeth and claws. It's already killed one person and injured another."

"Where are you?" Ianto asked.

"I'm in the storage room adjacent to the kitchen. We've barricaded the door and Chong's moved his family and kitchen staff into the walk-in freezer. You're going to need more firepower than normal, because it will have to pierce the body armor on this creature," Roddy replied.

"Thanks for the information Roddy," Jack said. "We're one block away. Get yourself into the walk-in freezer now."

"Right, good luck you'll need it," Roddy said and hung up.

"Tosh, did you get all that?" Ianto asked.

"Yes I did; I've notified Owen and he's on his way over to your location and the police are blocking off the adjacent streets," Tosh said.

Jack pulled up in front of Chong's restaurant. They got out and pulled two large weapons out of the boot. "Both of these weapons will pierce body armor so they should do the trick," Jack said. "You ready?"

Ianto nodded. They approached the shattered front door of the restaurant looking through it before going inside. They worked in relay, one providing cover while the other entered into a new area. The dining area was wrecked, but empty and except for one dead body, the kitchen was also clear. Growling and banging noises were coming from behind a swinging door at the far end of the kitchen.

"Wild guess, but I think the creature must be beyond that door," Jack whispered. Approaching cautiously, they both looked through the round window in the door and saw the creature Roddy had described. It was almost through the storage door.

"Recognize it?" Ianto asked.

"No," Jack replied. "I want to you open the door as quietly as possible and I'll fire my weapon into it. It only has the one round, so if it's still moving after I hit it you empty your weapon into it, OK?" Jack whispered. Ianto nodded. They got into position and Ianto opened the door carefully. Jack fired his weapon and the projectile hit its mark. The animal screamed in pain and rage, but did not go down. It turned, reared up on its hind legs and lunged at Jack. He used his empty weapon like a quarterstaff to push the animal away from him and Ianto. Ianto fired rounds into the creature several times, the last shot striking it in the throat. The animal flopped down to the floor and Ianto put a shot into its brain just to be sure. He threw several table cloths over the creature to hide it from view and went back into the kitchen and draped a table cloth over the dead body as well.

"OK," Jack said. "Let's get the people out of the freezer and have them wait in the dining area for Owen."

They shoved the storage room door open and opened the walk-in freezer door. "It's OK everyone, the situation is under control. Please follow my colleague out to the dining area and we'll take your statements," Jack said.

The people followed Ianto out to the dining area. Jack spotted Roddy sitting on some boxes in the back of the freezer. "Thanks for calling us Roddy; you saved a lot of lives today," Jack said.

"You and Ianto did all the hard work," Roddy replied. "Is Owen with you?"

"He's on his way; why?" Jack asked.

"I need his help," Roddy said. "That fucking armadillo from hell got me." All the color drained from Roddy's face and he started to topple over. Jack caught him and lowered him to the floor. He could see Roddy had used a dark apron to try and staunch the flow of blood from a wound on his thigh. Jack applied pressure on the wound and activated his comm.

"Owen, what's your ETA?" Jack asked.

"Just pulling up in front of the restaurant; what's up?"

"Bring your medical kit; I'm in the walk-in freezer with Roddy. The creature clawed him and he's lost a lot of blood," Jack replied.

Owen appeared a moment later. "How long has he been unconscious?" he asked.

"About two minutes," Jack replied.

Owen pulled Jack's hand away from the wound to examine it. "Shit! It did a lot of damage," he said. He opened his kit and pulled out some instruments. "Jack, get an IV started while I get the bleeding under control."

They spent the next 10 minutes working on Roddy. Finally the bleeding was stopped and Roddy's eyelids fluttered and opened. "Welcome back Sleeping Beauty," Owen said. "You lost a lot of blood. We need to get you to the Hub where I can finish repairing the damage. Probably have to keep you there at least overnight. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I understand. First I need to call my boss though," Roddy said trying to sit up.

"Whoa, you've got to stay still Roddy or you'll start bleeding again," Owen said.

"Give me your phone and I'll call your boss for you," Jack said. Roddy fished his mobile out of his pocket and handed it to Jack.

"Press speed dial two, it's my boss's direct line. What are you going to tell him?" Roddy asked.

"I'll tell him you suddenly fell ill," Jack said as he waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Harwood Haulage, Rhys Williams speaking."

"Rhys?!" Jack exclaimed. He covered the phone. "You work for Harwood Haulage?"

"Yeah," Roddy replied looking confused.

"Jack? Why are you calling? Has something happened to Gwen?" Rhys sounded panicked.

"No, Rhys; Gwen's fine," Jack replied. "I'm calling for Roddy."

"Has there been an accident?"

"No accident, Rhys the lorry's fine. Roddy was attacked by an alien in Grangetown and he's injured," Jack replied.

Wondering what Jack was doing Roddy said, "Give me the phone Jack." Jack handed him the phone.

"Rhys, this is Rod. I'm not entirely sure what's going on, but they're taking care of my injury. The lorry's parked behind Chong's Chinese Family restaurant and it was my last delivery today. Can you have someone come over and drive it back to the depot?" Roddy asked.

"Sure thing Rod," Rhys replied. "Now I know you're confused and probably scared, but Torchwood knows what they're doing. You can trust them. I'll give my fiancée, Gwen, a call and have her keep an eye on you, alright? Don't worry about a thing. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Bye," Roddy said and closed his mobile. Looking at Jack, Roddy began to realize something and started to say, "Torchwood's Gwen and my boss's Gwen are,"

"Are one in the same," Jack finished.

"Bloody Torchwood," Roddy said and passed out.

**Patchwork**

Tosh was waiting in the car park with a stretcher when they arrived. Owen and Jack transferred Roddy to the stretcher and carried him down to the Hub's Autopsy/Medical Bay. It took a few minutes to hook Roddy up to the monitors. Looking at all the readings Owen said, "His blood pressure's too low and I have the IV running wide open. I'll need to determine his blood type and give him a unit of blood."

"Roddy and I have the same blood type, so you can give him a unit of my blood from your emergency supply," Jack said.

Owen confirmed the blood match and a unit of Jack's blood was added to the IV. "Once the blood's in his system and his blood pressure is stabilized I can go ahead and fix his leg. We'll just have to wait," Owen said.

The alarm sounded as Gwen came through the cogwheel door. "I just got a call from Rhys saying one of his drivers was injured by an alien and would I please look after him," she said as she reached the medical bay. "What's his name?"

"It's Roddy," Owen replied.

"Wait, Roddy as in the former Torchwood 3 employee?" she asked.

"Yep," Owen replied.

Gwen walked passed Owen and could finally see Roddy lying on the table. She placed her hand on his forehead. "I never made the connection; Rhys told me he hired a new driver, but he calls him Rod," she said. "Is he going to be OK?"

"Yeah once I get him patched up," Owen replied.

**Long Night**

First he heard voices whispering then someone's mobile phone rang. A woman answered the phone. "No, he's not awake yet Rhys."

Roddy tried to move but a stabbing pain in his thigh made him moan in pain.

"Hold on a second," the woman's voice said.

A hand touched his forehead. "Are you awake, Roddy?" the woman asked.

Roddy opened his eyes and blinked a few times before Gwen's face came into focus. "Yeah, but my leg hurts like hell," he said.

"Rhys, Roddy's awake, so I'm going to have to hang up now," Gwen said. "Don't worry we'll take good care of him. Yeah, love you too; bye."

"How long have I been out?" Roddy asked. "And why am I on a couch?"

"You've been out for six hours. Owen gave you a transfusion and there are about 75 stitches in your thigh. We moved you to the couch because Owen needed the table for the autopsy," Gwen said. "I'll go tell him you're awake and in pain."

Owen returned with Gwen. He checked Roddy's vital signs and asked, "On a scale of 1 to 10, 10 being call an ambulance, what's your pain level?"

"About an eight," Roddy replied. "How bad is my injury?"

"Pretty extensive," Owen replied as he injected pain medication into Roddy's IV. "No permanent damage, but you'll be limping for a while. Try and get some sleep and we'll see how you're doing in the morning, OK?"

"Sure Doc thanks," Roddy said.

"That's what I'm here for; now if you'll excuse me, I've got to autopsy the armadillo from hell," Owen replied. He headed back over to the autopsy room.

"Would you like some ice chips?" Gwen asked. He nodded and she got him a cup of ice. He sucked on some ice and it soothed his throat.

"So you're the boss's fiancée," Roddy said.

Gwen smiled and said, "Yep, and you're the new driver my fiancé hired."

"Hmm," Roddy replied. He could feel the pain medication kicking into his system. "Small world isn't it?" he mumbled as he fell asleep.

"Small world indeed," Gwen replied as she took the cup out of his hand and brushed his curly hair off his forehead. "Get some sleep Roddy, you've earned it today." She pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and returned to her work station.

Hours later, an urgent need to pee woke Roddy up. He opened his eyes and didn't see Gwen anywhere. He really needed to pee and knew he couldn't make it to the restroom by himself. "Gwen?" he called out.

"Gwen went home to get some sleep," Ianto replied as he walked over to Roddy. "Is there something I can get for you?" he asked. He looked like he had been working; he had his suit jacket off and his shirt sleeves were rolled up. His expression was masked, but his eyes were friendly.

"I need to pee," Roddy said. He could feel his face turning beet red with embarrassment, but his need to pee was overwhelming.

Ianto was all business. "Right," he said. Ianto pulled the blanket away. Roddy was wearing his boxers and t-shirt and his left thigh was heavily bandaged. He helped Roddy swing both his legs over onto the floor and then slipped a shoe on Roddy's right foot. "I'm going to help you stand, then you'll hold onto the wheeled IV pole with your right hand and I'll support you on your left side. Don't put any weight on your left leg alright?"

It hurt like hell, but they managed to get Roddy to the restroom and back to the couch without incident. Ianto got Roddy settled back on the couch and covered him back up with the blanket.

"Thanks," Roddy said.

"No problem," Ianto replied.

Just as he turned to go, Roddy stopped him by asking, "So are you and Jack OK then?"

Ianto turned around. "Yes, we're OK now."

Roddy nodded. "Good, I'm glad you are," he said sincerely.

"So am I," Ianto replied. "Try and rest some more," he said and walked away.

**The Morning After**

The next morning Owen examined Roddy's wound, put a new bandage on it and took Roddy off the IV. "You're doing well considering you lost an argument with an alien armadillo yesterday. After you've had breakfast I'll let you go home on the condition you stay home and rest for the next few days, use the crutches to keep your weight off your left leg and take these antibiotics. I'll come and check on you in a couple of days. Have we got a deal?" Owen asked.

"If that's what it takes to get me out of here it's a deal Doc," Roddy agreed.

Tosh brought him a cup of coffee, bagel with cream cheese and some strawberries. "Good morning, Owen says you need to eat some breakfast," she said placing the food on the coffee table in front of him. "My name is Tosh."

"Nice to meet you Tosh," Roddy replied as they shook hands.

"I wish it was under more pleasant circumstances. If you need anything just give a shout," Tosh said.

"Thanks, I will," Roddy replied. He ate his breakfast and was drinking his coffee when Jack walked over carrying a bundle of clothes.

"I stopped by your apartment and pick up some clean clothes for you, hope you don't mind," Jack said putting the clothes on the table. Roddy's keys and wallet were on top of the clothes.

"Thanks Jack. Do you have any idea what that creature was?" Roddy asked.

"Never seen one before and it doesn't match any of our records in the archives," replied Jack. "Owen told me you can go home today. Rhys and Gwen will come pick you up and take you home."

Roddy nodded. "Thanks for making the arrangements. I'm sorry if my being here is making things awkward for you."

Jack stood there with his hands shoved in his pockets. "It's alright; Ianto and I talked things out, but for now,"

"For now we're all walking on eggshells and it just feels wrong," Roddy concluded.

"Yeah, it does, but it will get better," Jack said. "You did everything right yesterday Roddy; good job."

"Everything but getting my leg out of the way fast enough," Roddy replied.

"True, but you lived to tell the tale. Take care Roddy," Jack said. He turned and went to his office.

Roddy was able to dress himself; Jack had brought jogging bottoms which fit easily over the bandage on his leg.

Rhys and Gwen came in and were helping Roddy out of the Hub when Ianto shouted at him to wait. Ianto caught up with them and said, "Here's your mobile," and handed it to Roddy. "I hope you feel better soon."

"Thanks Ianto, I appreciate everything all of you did for me," Roddy replied.

"No problem. We'll see you soon," Ianto said.

"Come on mate, let's get you home," Rhys said.

They took Roddy back to his flat and got him settled on the couch.

"Now, don't worry about work, because you've got sick time you can use," Rhys said. Gwen was in the kitchen putting away groceries they had brought for Roddy.

"Call Rhys or me if you need anything," Gwen added as she came back into the living room. "Let me give you my phone number."

Roddy got out his mobile to add Gwen's phone number, but paused as he looked at his mobile. "I don't need to add your number," he said. "It's already been added; in fact, I have your number, Tosh's, Owen's, and Jack's as well as Ianto's."

"I'm not surprised, that's just like Ianto, always thinking ahead," Gwen said. "Anyway, get some rest and we'll check on you later," she added and gave Roddy a kiss on the forehead.

After they left, Roddy was lying down on the couch and realized he had more friends than he thought he did. The thought brought a smile to his face just as he fell asleep.


	5. Just Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Dinner, a dance, a new romance - how long will it last? (Roddy and Jeremy.) Torchwood watches from the sideline.

**Just Dinner**

"Remember, you're buying the first round Jack," Owen said. It had been a long day, but things had ended well and Jack had decided they should celebrate. Jack chose Casa Celi café where they could have drinks and get some dinner. They were enjoying their first round of drinks when Tosh said, "Look, there's Roddy. Over here Roddy," Tosh called out and waved her hand. He heard her voice, smiled and came over to their table.

"Hey Tosh, how are you luv?" Roddy said leaning over and kissing her on the lips. He was dressed in jeans with a red dress shirt open at the collar, navy blue jacket and black ankle-high boots.

"Oi, are you ignoring your boss's fiancée?" Gwen piped up.

Roddy gave her a kiss too. "I'd never leave out the boss's fiancée," he replied. He greeted the rest of them with a wave.

"How are you doing Roddy? I hardly noticed any limp when you walked over," Owen said.

"I'm doing great, my leg gets a little achy when it's been a real long day or I try to do too much," Roddy replied.

"It's only been three weeks, give it time and keep doing those stretching exercises I gave you," Owen said. Roddy nodded.

"Are you here by yourself?" Jack asked.

"Actually, I'm meeting someone for dinner," Roddy replied.

"Is it a first date?" Tosh asked.

"No, second date," Roddy replied.

"Roddy that's fantastic news!" Tosh said obviously very pleased.

Roddy blushed. "It's just dinner, Tosh," he replied.

"Nevertheless it's a start, good for you!" she said.

"Roddy?' a man called from the front of the café.

"Over here Jeremy," Roddy said waving the man over to their table. The man was blond, blue eyed and gorgeous. He came over and wrapped his arm around Roddy's waist. "Jeremy these are my friends Jack, Ianto, Owen, Gwen and Tosh. Everyone this is Jeremy."

"Nice to meet you; Roddy our table is ready and I'm starving," Jeremy said. "Enjoy your dinner everyone." He steered Roddy over to their table on the over side of the restaurant.

"Wow, he's gorgeous, lucky Roddy," Gwen commented.

"Did you see how Roddy's face lit up when he saw Jeremy?" Tosh asked.

"Listen to you two gossips!" Owen exclaimed. "And when did you become buddies with Roddy, Tosh? You only met him once," he said.

"Actually, I've been helping Roddy set up his new computer and we've become good friends," Tosh said blushing a little.

Jack grinned. "Why Toshiko Sato, you're a sly one. Have you been playing matchmaker?" he asked.

"No, I've only been encouraging Roddy to go out. We've been bowling and going to movies or just out for an ice cream," Tosh replied. "He found Jeremy all by himself and I have no idea where, but what a lovely find."

During their dinner both Tosh and Gwen occasionally glanced over in Roddy's direction. Roddy looked relaxed and happy. "Ladies you're gawking again," Jack teased, pushing his empty plate away.

"Oh, Jack we're just keeping an eye on a friend," Gwen replied not taking her eyes off Roddy and his date. Tosh and Gwen saw Jeremy lean over and whisper something in Roddy's ear.

"Whatever Jeremy said to Roddy it made Roddy blush," Tosh commented.

"Look, Jeremy's asking for the check; he seems to be in a hurry," Gwen said.

"You two are worse than gossips," Owen said rolling his eyes.

"Still, they're right, Roddy's date is trying to hurry things along," Ianto concurred.

"Probably decided he wants something for dessert that's not on the menu," Jack said winking at Ianto.

"Right, that's it; thanks for dinner, I'll see all you voyeurs tomorrow," Owen said and left.

"What's his problem?" Tosh asked.

"Perhaps he's jealous of Roddy," Jack suggested.

"We're not voyeurs, are we?" asked Gwen.

"Technically we'd have to follow Roddy home and observed him and Jeremy having sex to be voyeurs," Ianto replied.

"So we're not voyeurs, just friends concerned over a friend," Tosh decided.

"Ooh, there they go," Gwen said. They all turned and saw Jeremy and Roddy leaving the restaurant. Roddy looked over at them and they all waved at him, causing Roddy to smile, blush and laugh as he left with Jeremy.

**Dessert**

Jeremy drove Roddy back to his flat. "Do you want to come in for a drink?" Roddy ask.

"Love to," Jeremy replied.

"Make yourself at home," Roddy said as he headed into the kitchen. Jeremy browsed through Roddy's DVDs and CDs. "White or red wine?" Roddy called out from the kitchen.

"White," Jeremy replied. He found a CD he liked and put it into the CD player. Roddy walked in carrying two glasses of wine and heard _What Is This Thing Called Love?_ start to play.

He handed Jeremy a glass of wine. "So you like Cole Porter?" he asked.

"Yes," Jeremy replied. "My dad and mum use to dance to Cole Porter music at home. They'd wait to put it on after I went to bed, but I'd sneak down the stairs and watch them dance. After dancing they'd start snogging and I'd go back to bed." Jeremy took his and Roddy's wine glasses, put them down on the coffee table, placed his hands on Roddy's hips, and started swaying to the music. "They were right about two things; Cole Porter's music is great to dance to and great for snogging," he said and kissed Roddy. The kiss was gentle at first but Jeremy deepened the kiss as Roddy responded to him. Roddy opened his mouth and Jeremy's tongue slipped in and started caressing his tongue. Jeremy moved his hands to Roddy's arse and pulled their bodies together. Finally Jeremy broke the kiss and said in a husky voice, "Couch or bed?"

"Bed," Roddy replied breathlessly. He pulled Jeremy down the hall to his bedroom. Frantically they stripped each other's clothes off. Kissing Roddy fiercely Jeremy pinned Roddy's naked body against his, picked Roddy up and walked him over to and lowered them on to the bed. They kissed and explored each other's bodies

"What happened to your thigh?" Jeremy asked tracing his long fingers gently over the pink scars on Roddy's left thigh.

"Stray dog attacked me," Roddy replied.

"That bitch!" Jeremy said in mock anger. Roddy's laugh turned into a moan as Jeremy kissed and licked the new pink skin. Grabbing both of Roddy's hands Jeremy pinned them above his head.

"You're gorgeous, scars and all," Jeremy said as he kissed and sucked Roddy's nipples while stroking his cock. Roddy arched his back trying to get more friction from Jeremy's hand around his cock.

"Please Jeremy," panted Roddy.

Jeremy looked into Roddy's eyes. "What do you want Roddy?" he asked.

"I want you to fuck me," Roddy replied moaning as Jeremy licked the tip of his cock.

"Lube and condom?" Jeremy asked.

"Both are under the pillow," Roddy replied.

Jeremy reached under the pillow and retrieved the items. He released Roddy's hands and started licking and kissing his way down Roddy's body and paid special attention to Roddy's cock.

"God, you're killing me Jeremy," Roddy moaned as his hands clenched the bed sheets.

Jeremy chuckled. "We can't let that happen, can we?" he said. Roddy spread his legs apart as wide as he could to entice Jeremy to get on with it. Jeremy rewarded him by pushing a slicked up finger into his hole. Roddy sighed and started moaning in pleasure. Pushing his finger in and out Jeremy could feel Roddy's muscles relax. He added a second finger, then a third one stretching and preparing him. Roddy started fucking himself against Jeremy's fingers.

Tearing the condom package open Jeremy rolled it onto his cock and used more lube to slick himself up. Removing his fingers from Roddy's hole he immediately replaced it with his cock. He slowly pushed into Roddy until he was ball deep and started thrusting slowly in and out while kissing Roddy.

"Faster," begged Roddy. Jeremy put one of Roddy's legs over his shoulder and moved faster and deeper. He started stroking Roddy's cock matching the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Open your eyes Roddy, I want to see your eyes as you come," Jeremy said. He opened his eyes and gazed into Jeremy's. Roddy came first and his muscles clenched around Jeremy's cock pushing Jeremy over the edge. Jeremy slid Roddy's leg off his shoulder and rested on top of Roddy with his cock still inside him. They kissed for several minutes then Jeremy pulled out of Roddy, removed the condom and threw it in the bin before lying down by Roddy. "That was fantastic," Jeremy said.

"Do you hear what's playing?" Roddy asked. Jeremy listened for a moment and heard the closing chorus of Anything Goes playing on the CD player. "You're right Cole Porter is great for dancing, snogging and fucking," Roddy said. They both laughed. He cupped Jeremy's face with his hand and kissed him. "Stay the night?" he asked.

"Love to," Jeremy replied.

**Nosey Ladies**

"Go on call him; you know you're dying to find out," Gwen said.

"You want to know just as badly as I do," Tosh countered.

Jack, Owen and Ianto were out checking a rift spike so the girls were alone and were egging each other to call Roddy.

Finally they called Roddy on the boardroom conference phone.

"Hello?" Roddy answered unsure because he didn't recognize the phone number.

"Roddy, it's Tosh and Gwen," Tosh said.

"We're just calling to see how your second date with Jeremy went," Gwen added.

"Ladies, it's lovely to hear from you, but I'm not one to kiss and tell," Roddy replied. They could hear the smile in his voice.

"I apologize for my nosey coworkers Roddy," Jack said as he and Ianto walked through the doorway of the boardroom startling Tosh and Gwen. "Ladies apologize for being nosey."

"Sorry Roddy," they both said.

They heard Roddy laughing as he said, "Apology accepted; I will at least tell you we're going on our third date tonight."

"That's wonderful!" Gwen said.

"Oh for god's sake leave the poor man alone!" Owen exclaimed as he walked in. "The sad, pathetic Torchwood team is hanging up now, bye Roddy," he said and hung up the phone. "What, don't you people have enough excitement in your lives?" he asked as he rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Who's for coffee then?" Ianto asked.

**Car Park**

"No, I don't mind staying in and takeout's fine Roddy," Jeremy said as he headed to the car park to get his car. "It gives us more time for dessert. Look I'll be there in twenty minutes, see you soon gorgeous bye," he said and hung up. Jeremy was humming Anything Goes as he approached his car, oblivious to the moving shadows.

No one heard his scream.


	6. The Truth About Jeremy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy's worried about Jeremy.

**Harwood Haulage**

Rhys was going over some paperwork with Ruth, his administrative assistant, when Roddy came in the office.

"Morning Roddy," Ruth said smiling at her favorite driver.

"Morning Ruth, Rhys," Roddy murmured, his voice sounding rough. He picked up his paperwork for the day and headed out to the garage where his lorry was parked.

"I wonder what's wrong with Roddy?" Ruth said. "He sounds like he's sick or something."

Rhys watched Roddy walking across the yard. "I agree with you, Ruth, something's not right. I'll just go have a quick chat with him, make sure he's OK."

Roddy was doing his safety check when Rhys caught up with him. Rhys stopped dead in his tracks when Roddy looked up at him. Roddy's eyes were red rimmed and his skin was pale with a tinge of grey.

"Roddy, you look like shit, are you sick man?" Rhys asked concerned for his friend.

"Rough night," Roddy replied.

"You're not in any shape to drive mate. Come on back to the office; I'll have another driver cover for you today," Rhys said.

Roddy slumped against the side of his lorry. "Please Rhys I need to work; if I go home I'll just go mad," he pleaded.

"What's wrong Roddy?" Rhys asked placing a comforting hand on Roddy's shoulder. "Come on, you know you can talk to me."

"Jeremy's missing," Roddy began, "he was on his way over to my flat to have dinner last night, but he never showed. I was calling his number all night; bloody voice mail kept kicking in. I called his work place this morning and he didn't show up at work."

"Did you call the police?"

"Yeah, but they said they couldn't take an official report yet, because it hasn't even been 24 hours," Roddy replied.

"Excuse me, are you Roddy Alleyn?" a female voice asked.

Rhys and Roddy turned toward the woman. "I'm Roddy Alleyn; who are you?" he asked.

"Detective Kathy Swanson," she replied showing him her ID. "You called and tried to place a report this morning about your friend, a Mr. Jeremy Templeton," she said consulting her notebook.

"That's right; have you found him?" Roddy asked.

"Would you come with us please, we have a few questions we need to ask you," the detective replied. A PC had walked over from the police car to join them.

Roddy didn't move. "Have you found Jeremy?" he said repeating his question.

"Mr. Alleyn, this isn't a conversation we should have here at your work. Come with us back to the station and we'll tell you what we know after you've answered our questions, alright?" Det. Swanson said. Her voice was gentle but insistent.

"I'm Rhys Williams, Roddy's boss; are you arresting him?" he bluntly asked.

Det. Swanson turned her attention to Rhys. "No Mr. Williams we're not arresting Mr. Alleyn, we just need to talk to him about Jeremy. Let's all just keep calm; we all want to find out what's happened, right?"

"It's OK Rhys, I'll go with them," Roddy said. He handed his paperwork back to Rhys and whispered, "Call Jack," before walking over to the police car with Det. Swanson and the PC.

**The Interrogation**

Roddy paced back and forth in the interrogation room. He knew they were deliberately letting him cool his heels, a standard interrogation technique. 'Bloody police,' he thought, 'I'm worried about Jeremy and they're treating me like a criminal.' Roddy's opinion of the police hadn't changed from when he used to work for Torchwood; the dislike was mutual. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. 'Jeremy what's happened to you?' he wondered.

Detective Swanson observed Roddy through the one-way mirror. "What's Torchwood's interest in Roddy Alleyn, Captain Harkness?" she asked.

"He's a former colleague. I just want to make sure he's treated right," Jack replied looking over at the detective. "Jeremy's dead, isn't he?" Jack asked.

"I'm afraid so; we found his dead body stuffed in the boot of his car about three hours after your friend tried to file a missing person report," the detective answered.

"Roddy didn't do it," Jack said.

"Then he has nothing to worry about," she replied and left to interview Roddy.

Roddy opened his eyes when the detective opened the door and walked into the room. She put a cassette into the recorder on the table, pressed record and stated her name, the date and time and who she was interviewing. "Mr. Alleyn, please be seated," she said.

"I'll stand, thanks," Roddy replied.

"Suit yourself," she said, although she would have preferred him to sit down. He didn't look too well.

"Would you please repeat the information you gave over the phone to us this morning?" she asked.

"Jeremy called me last night after he got out of work and said he'd be over to my flat in about 20 minutes," Roddy said.

"And what time did he call you?"

"Around 8:30 p.m."

"Why was he coming to your flat?" she asked.

"We were going to have dinner together."

"Were you going out to dinner?"

"No we were going to have takeout at my flat," Roddy said.

"And what kind of relationship do you have with Mr. Templeton?" Detective Swanson asked.

"How is that pertinent to finding Jeremy?" Roddy asked.

"I'm not certain what is pertinent information at this point, which is why I'm asking a lot of questions," she replied patiently.

Roddy pinched the bridge of his nose trying to keep his temper under control; his headache was getting worse. "We are good friends;" he began, "hopefully we'll become more than good friends," he said putting both of his hands on the table and leaning toward the detective a little. "In answer to your next obvious questions, yes we are sexually attracted to each other and we've had sex, which by the way, was fantastic." He actually managed to make the detective blush.

Pushing himself away from the table Roddy said, "Now unless you think what kind of lube, condoms and sexual positions we used is pertinent information, I believe I've answered enough of your questions."

"No need to be crude, Mr. Alleyn," Detective Swanson said coolly.

Roddy sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. "You're right, sorry. Look, I've been up all night worrying about Jeremy and I have a blinding headache. Would you please just tell me what you've found out about Jeremy?" he asked opening his eyes and looking directly at the detective.

"We found him in the boot of his car this morning, I'm sorry, but he's dead," she replied.

Roddy's pale face turned ghostly white and he staggered against the wall of the interrogation room and slid to the floor. Jack was through the door and by Roddy's side before Detective Swanson could get out of her chair. One look at Roddy's face confirmed he was in shock. Looking down she realized the cassette recorder was still recording. Calming down she said into the microphone, "Mr. Alleyn is unable to continue the interview; interview terminated at 10:27 a.m." and pressed the stop button.

"Roddy I'm here, you're not alone," Jack said quietly wrapping his arms around his friend. "Nice interrogation technique," Jack said sarcastically to the detective.

"Harkness you know damn well every one of my questions was legitimate. He's a person of interest at this point and I'm trying to establish a timeline between when your colleague last spoke to Jeremy Templeton and when we found the man's body this morning. I don't need bloody Torchwood telling me how to do my job," she replied the anger resonating in her voice and body language.

Jack stood up and got in her face. "You saw how upset Roddy already was; yet you couldn't resist bluntly telling him his lover was dead, just so you could see how he would react to the news," Jack countered.

Whatever Detective Swanson was going to say got cut off when they heard a sob escape Roddy's lips.

Jack went back to Roddy. "Roddy I'm so sorry," he said hugging Roddy.

Roddy was staring into space. "I want to leave now Jack," he whispered.

"OK Roddy," Jack replied. "Is he under arrest detective?" Jack asked.

"No he's not; Mr. Alleyn is free to leave," Detective Swanson replied.

Jack helped Roddy get up from the floor and led him out of the police station. Roddy didn't say another word as Jack put him in the SUV and took him to the Hub.

"Jack what happened?" Tosh asked as he brought Roddy in and sat him down on the couch.

"The police were questioning him and they just told him Jeremy's been murder," Jack whispered to Tosh. "He's in shock; please sit with him while I go get Owen."

"Of course," Tosh agreed. She went and sat down by Roddy. Tosh noticed his vacant stare and trembling hands. She put her hand gently against his face and softly said, "Roddy?"

Slowly he turned his head and recognized her. "Tosh; Jeremy's dead," he said the realization finally hitting him.

"I heard Roddy. I'm so sorry," she replied. Tosh wrapped her arms around him and Roddy place his head on her shoulder his heart-wrenching sobs echoing through the Hub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and questions are encouraged - talk to me people!


	7. Comfort and Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy's not the only one affected by Jeremy's murder; it hits close to home for Jack too.

**Comfort and Reassurance**

Jack returned with Owen to check on Roddy and found Tosh was holding Roddy as he wept. Owen checked his vital signs and calmly said, "Roddy, your pulse rate is too high, so I'm going to give you a mild sedative."

Roddy nodded and didn't resist as Owen gave him the shot. After a few minutes he started feeling the shot take effect.

"I think it would be better if you lay down on the couch Roddy," Tosh said quietly.

"I don't want to be alone," Roddy said. Tosh looked in his green eyes and saw deep pain and sorrow. Touching his face she replied, "I'm staying right here luv."

Finally reassured Roddy stretched out on the couch his head resting on Tosh's lap. Jack covered Roddy with a blanket and kissed his forehead. "Get some rest Roddy," he said. "Let me know when you need to take a break Tosh," Jack whispered.

"I will," Tosh replied. She stroked her hand through Roddy's hair and felt him slowly relax and fall asleep. 'He looked so happy with Jeremy when we saw them two nights ago and now Jeremy's dead; life is so unfair,' Tosh thought.

An hour later Ianto and Gwen returned from checking a rift spike down by the docks and entered the Hub via the invisible lift. Jack was waiting for them.

"Find anything this time?" Jack asked.

"No sign that anything came through the rift; third time that has happened recently," Ianto replied.

"Jack, Rhys called me and said Jeremy is missing and the police took Roddy to the station for questioning. What's happening?" Gwen asked.

"Jeremy's dead; they found his body in the boot of his car this morning. The police questioned Roddy as a person of interest and I was there in the observation room to keep an eye on him. When they told him Jeremy was dead he collapsed. I brought him back here and Owen had to sedate him."

"Ah no," Gwen said. "He was so happy when we saw him and Jeremy in the restaurant. Do the police think he's a suspect?" she asked.

"So far he's only a person of interest," Jack said. "Hopefully as they investigate further they'll find the evidence which proves he didn't do it." Jack had shoved his hands in his trouser pockets while he talked to Ianto and Gwen. Ianto knew Jack usually did it when he was uncomfortable or upset about a situation. He needed to get Jack alone to find out what was wrong. Fortunately, Gwen unknowingly provided the opportunity.

"I need to call Rhys and tell him what we know," Gwen said and walked off toward her work station while pulling out her mobile.

"I'll make some coffee," Ianto said and headed towards the kitchenette. He knew Jack would follow him. He'd already lined up the cups on the counter when Jack's arms slid around his waist. Ianto turned around in Jack's arms and they kissed. Jack poured all his love into the kiss and Ianto felt overwhelmed by the intensity of Jack's emotions. Eventually he pulled away from the kiss and gazed at Jack's face. "I love you too, but what's wrong Jack?"

"Seeing the look on Roddy's face when the police told him Jeremy was dead just reminded me how quickly what we have could be taken away from us and it terrifies me," Jack replied.

Ianto brushed the single tear off of Jack's face. He had to get the dark, depressing thoughts out of Jack's mind and Ianto knew exactly how to set things in motion. "It scares me too cariad, which is why we must carpe diem, sir," Ianto said.

"Seize the day, huh?" Jack said and smiled. The smile became a grin when he asked, "What if I want to seize something else?"

"I believe I can fit you into my schedule sir just as soon as I've delivered coffee to the rest of the team," Ianto replied. He pulled out his stopwatch. "Meet you in your office in fifteen minutes?" Ianto said as he started the stopwatch and handed it to Jack.

"And counting," Jack said as he headed to his office.

"How's Roddy doing?" Ianto whispered as he handed Tosh her coffee.

"He's sound asleep thank god," Tosh whispered in return. "I wish there was something I could do to help him," she said.

"You're helping him just by being here. He knows he's not alone," Ianto replied.

After he delivered coffee to Gwen who was still on the phone with Rhys and to Owen who was running some tests, Ianto went back to the kitchenette. He filled a thermos with coffee and took it and two empty coffee cups up to Jack's office. He walked in and placed the items on the desk.

Ianto climbed down the ladder to Jack's bunker. As he stepped off the ladder Jack embraced Ianto and they kissed briefly. "Fourteen minutes and 23 seconds, not bad," Jack said as he returned the stop watch to Ianto. Not rushing they took their time removing their clothes constantly kissing and touching each other. Sometimes when they made love it was fast and furious, other times it was teasing and a battle for dominance, and occasionally it was a bit naughty and wicked. This time it was about trust, comfort and reassurance.

They lay down on the bed on their sides facing one another. Slow kisses with caressing tongues stopped only when they gasped for air. Stroking each other's cock heightened their passion until Ianto pushed Jack on his back. Ianto's fingers ghosted over Jack's chest, abdomen and down to his thighs. His tongue and lips followed the same path causing Jack to moan in pleasure. Jack clutched the bed sheets when Ianto licked and sucked his cock, but Ianto stopped before Jack could come. He looked at Jack asking a silent question and Jack answered by reaching under the pillow, pulling out the lube and a condom and placing the items in Ianto's hand.

Jack spread his legs wide apart in complete trust. Ianto kissed the insides of Jack's thighs before gently sliding a lube-slicked finger into Jack's hole. Slowly sliding his finger in and out he felt Jack's muscles start to relax. He added a second finger then a third one preparing Jack. When Jack started moving against his fingers Ianto rolled the condom on his cock and slicked lube over the condom. Jack felt Ianto's fingers pull out of him, and they were replaced by the head of Ianto's cock. Ianto pushed steadily in until he was ball deep inside of Jack. He started thrusting slowly in and out.

"Faster Ianto," Jack begged. Ianto smiled; he put one of Jack's legs over his shoulder and sped up his thrusts and nipped and sucked on Jack's collarbone. Ianto stopped briefly to reposition Jack's legs so they were folded up against his chest; Ianto could now thrust at a different, deeper angle so every stroke hit Jack's prostate. Jack lasted only a few more minutes before he came. His orgasm caused his muscles to tighten around Ianto's cock and Ianto came a moment later.

He raised himself off of Jack just enough so Jack could unfold his legs, then Ianto laid on top of Jack for a few minutes catching his breath. Jack surprised Ianto by wrapping him in a full-body hug. Because of the hug, Ianto couldn't see the look of sheer joy on Jack's face.

"As much as I'd like to stay this way with you all day Jack we really should get up and check on Roddy," Ianto said.

Jack sighed in Ianto's ear. "You're right Jones Ianto Jones," he replied. "Thank you for reminding me how to seize the day."

"My pleasure sir," Jones Ianto Jones said.

They showered and dressed. Ianto served Jack and himself coffee from the thermos and then they went to check on Roddy.

**The Crime Investigation**

Roddy was still asleep on the couch and Tosh was still sitting with him. "How's he doing Tosh?" Jack asked quietly.

"Owen just checked on him. The sedative has worn off, so he's sleeping because he's totally exhausted," Tosh said.

"Do you need a break?"

"I'm fine; Gwen gave me a break about a few minutes ago," Tosh replied.

"OK, call us if you need us," Jack said.

Gwen walked over to join them. "Jack, can we talk to you and Ianto in the boardroom?" she asked.

"Sure."

Jack, Ianto and Gwen went up to the boardroom where Owen was waiting for them.

"What's up guys?" Jack asked as they sat down at the conference table.

"We've been checking into Jeremy's murder," Gwen began.

Jack and Ianto weren't surprised. Tosh and Gwen were practically acting like mother hens to Roddy after he was injured in the attack in Grangetown; they'd be even more protective now.

"Alright, what have you found out so far?" Jack asked.

"Jeremy's car was found around 7:00 a.m. near an abandoned warehouse down by the docks," Gwen said.

"Wait a second; was it near the rift spike you and Ianto went to investigate this morning?" Jack asked.

"We checked and it was about five miles away from the rift spike, but the spike happened several hours after Jeremy was murdered so we don't believe it's related," Gwen replied.

"Tosh tapped into the police database and pulled the crime scene photos," Owen said. "We wanted you to see them because they're important, but I do not want Roddy seeing them under any circumstances." They looked at the plasma screen and Owen started showing them the crime scene photos. The first few were of Jeremy's car then Owen showed pictures of Jeremy's body in the boot of his car. There was a collective gasp. "Jeremy was disemboweled and his genitals mutilated. He bled to death, poor sod," Owen stated. He turned off the plasma screen.

Before anyone could speak Jack's mobile rang and he answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Captain Harkness this is Detective Swanson."

"Hold on a second I'm putting you on speaker," Jack said. "Go ahead detective."

"Before I say anything, I need to know if Mr. Alleyn is in the room," she said.

"No he's sleeping; my medic had to give him a sedative," Jack replied.

There was a pause although Jack thought he heard her mutter, "Poor man."

"Look, I called to let you know Mr. Alleyn's mobile records put him in the clear; we've confirmed the time he last talked to Mr. Templeton on his mobile and Mr. Alleyn's subsequent calls throughout the night confirm he was no where near either crime scene based on the cell towers his mobile used," she said.

"I appreciate you calling with the information detective," Jack replied.

"It was the least I could do; I won't apologize for doing my job, but I am sorry I contributed to Mr. Alleyn's distress," she said.

"Detective Swanson this is Gwen Cooper. Who do you think committed the crime?" Gwen asked.

"We're not sure; could be gay bashers, a serial killer or even road rage," the detective said.

"No," Jack said. "The viciousness of the attack indicates it was personal."

"How would you know that? Oh shit, you've seen the crime scene photos! How the hell did you obtain copies of the photos?" Detective Swanson demanded.

"It doesn't matter," Jack replied.

"I think you are overlooking another possibility," Ianto said.

"And you are?" the detective asked.

"Ianto Jones," he replied. "The question is was Jeremy the real target or was his murder a way to get to the ultimate target?" Ianto asked.

"Wait, are you suggesting Mr. Templeton was murdered because he was in a relationship with Mr. Alleyn?" Swanson asked.

"I'm suggesting it's a possibility and should be checked out," Ianto replied.

"If you're right, then Roddy's in danger," Jack said. "Detective Swanson, I hope you're going check into this possibility."

"We'll check into the matter; until we've eliminated this possibility, Mr. Alleyn should be in protective custody," she said.

"The police already have their hands full; Torchwood will protect Roddy," Jack replied.

"There's no point in arguing with you about who's going to protect Mr. Alleyn is there?" she asked.

"You'd just be wasting your breath," Jack confirmed.

"Alright, but I may need to ask him some more questions," Detective Swanson said.

"If you do we'll arrange for you to interview him at our base, just let us know; we'll give you whatever assistance we can," Jack said.

"Do you really mean that?" Swanson asked.

Jack smiled and said, "Yes Detective Swanson I really do."

"Well I'll be damned," she said.


	8. It Happened

**It Happened**

_'Open your eyes Roddy, I want to see your eyes as you come,' Jeremy said._

_'You're right Cole Porter is great for dancing, snogging and fucking,' Roddy said. They both laughed._

_He cupped Jeremy's face with his hand and kissed him. 'Stay the night?' he asked._

_'Love to,' Jeremy replied._

_'We found him in the boot of his car this morning, I'm sorry, but he's dead,' Detective Swanson replied._

"Jeremy!" Roddy screamed.

"Roddy, wake up; it's me Tosh, you're in the Hub," she said. Roddy was flailing in his sleep and Tosh was trying to wake him up. Suddenly his eyes flew open and he realized he was lying down on a couch with his head on Tosh's lap.

"Tosh?" he asked, confused for a moment.

"I'm here, do you remember Jack bringing you to the Hub?" she asked.

Roddy sat up, threw the blanket back and swung his legs off the couch. He sat there for a moment holding his head in his hands. "Oh god, it wasn't a nightmare; Jeremy really is dead," he said.

"Afraid so; I'm sorry Roddy," Tosh said. She was rubbing his back trying to comfort him. Her coworkers watched from the boardroom.

"He seems to be calm for the moment. Let's leave him alone for now," Owen said. They returned to their seats.

"How much do we tell him?" Gwen asked.

"Enough for him to accept our protection, but not enough to make him an emotional wreck," Owen said, "at least not anymore than he already is anyway."

"So we tell him the truth; explain it's only one theory the police are investigating and we just want to play it safe," Ianto commented.

"Sounds good," Jack said.

"Alright, so do we keep him here at the Hub?" Gwen asked.

"Absolutely not!" Jack exclaimed. Owen and Gwen were startled by his strong reaction.

"Remember the Torchwood regime back then locked Roddy down in the cells; treated him like an animal," Jack said a little more calmly.

"Shit! I forgot that part," Gwen said embarrassed she'd forgotten the early trauma Roddy had been put through. "He could stay with Rhys and me or Owen or Tosh," she suggested careful not to suggest Roddy might stay with Ianto and Jack.

"I think we should let Roddy decide," Ianto suggested.

Jack nodded and stood up. "I'll go get Roddy and Tosh. Ianto, will you please order something in for dinner?" he asked.

"No need to," Ianto said.

"Rhys wanted to help, so he's bringing over lasagna and a salad for dinner," Gwen said. "Hope you don't mind; Rhys is really worried about Roddy and wants to help."

"That's fine Gwen," Jack replied then he went to get Roddy and Tosh.

Tosh was still rubbing Roddy's back and Roddy still had his head in his hands.

"Roddy," Jack said as he crouched in front of him. Roddy looked at Jack. "You look like crap," Jack said.

"So at least I match the way I feel," Roddy replied mustering a slight smile.

"We need to discuss some things with you; think you're up to talking with us?" Jack asked.

"Yes," he replied. He and Tosh followed Jack back to the boardroom. Roddy sat down with Gwen seated to his right and Tosh sat to his left. Jack noticed Gwen laid her hand on Roddy's arm and Tosh had her hand on his shoulder. 'They're in full mother hen mode,' Jack thought to himself but Roddy didn't seem to be bothered by it.

Ianto handed Roddy a cup of tea and a bottle of water. "Thanks," Roddy said and sipped the tea. "So, what have you learned while I've been out of it?" he asked.

"Detective Swanson called to tell you you're in the clear. Your mobile records showed you were no where near Jeremy last night," Jack said.

"Good to know," Roddy said, "but what have you learned about Jeremy's murder? I'm assuming it is murder anyway."

"He was murdered; but we don't know what the motive was," Jack replied.

"How was he murdered?"

"All you need to know is the murder weapon was a knife," Owen said. "You don't need to know all the details; knowing won't help you."

Roddy was looking down at the cup in his hands. Placing it back on the table he said, "Must be pretty bad then for you to put it that way. So what was it; robbery, gay bashers, some nutter, or what?"

They discussed the various theories with Roddy including the idea of a direct attack against Jeremy or indirectly at him.

Shaking his head Roddy said, "I can't see how it could be a personal attack against Jeremy. He never expressed a concern for his personal safety, never seemed nervous in public or mentioned any bad relationships; he is, was a shoes salesman for god's sake. It's even less likely to be about me. I haven't been back in Cardiff that long, the old Torchwood regime is gone and UNIT knows nothing about me." Standing up he said, "I need some fresh air."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be wandering around by yourself. You've had a nasty shock," Owen said.

"Ianto and I will keep him company," Jack said. "Come on Roddy, they'll call us when dinner's arrived," he said.

They just walked around the Roald Dahl Plass for a few minutes. 'Why did Jack want me with him and Roddy?' Ianto wondered. He found out a moment later when Roddy staggered and almost fell before Ianto and Jack caught by the arms and led Roddy over to a bench to rest.

"Sorry I got dizzy for a moment," Roddy said.

"I'm not surprised considering what you've gone through last night and today," Jack replied.

"Roddy when's the last time you ate?" Ianto asked.

"Yesterday evening I think. I haven't been thinking straight since Jeremy; since last night," Roddy replied. "Was he murdered by humans?" he asked looking at Jack and Ianto.

"All the current evidence indicates they are human," Ianto replied.

"So why are you protecting me instead of the police?"

"We thought you'd be more comfortable with us instead of the police," Jack said. "If you're not, we can change the arrangements."

Roddy thought about it. "You're right; I'm more comfortable with you. Thanks," he said.

"Ianto," Tosh called into his ear comm, "Rhys has arrived with dinner."

"We'll be right there Tosh," Ianto replied.

**Comfort Food**

They were greeted by the aroma of Rhys' homemade lasagna as they came into the Hub. Dinner was set up in the boardroom and Roddy saw Rhys coming over to them. "Food's on the table guys," Rhys said. Jack and Ianto headed toward the boardroom, but Rhys asked, "Roddy, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure," Roddy said.

Rhys hesitated; he looked like he was struggling to find the right words. Finally he placed his hands on Roddy's shoulders and said, "Roddy I'm sorry for you loss and I want you to take the time you need to take care of yourself, alright? Your job will be waiting for you when you're ready. And Ruth said to tell you if you need anything, she'll be glad to help. Same goes for Gwen and me too. You're not alone in this mate."

Roddy's eyes were shiny with tears. "Thanks Rhys that means a lot to me," he replied and hugged Rhys.

Rhys was surprised by Roddy's strong reaction to what he said, but he briefly hugged Roddy and patted him on the back. "Alright, enough with the hugging mate; we don't want to get Jack all hot and bothered now do we?" Rhys said.

Roddy chuckled a little bit at Rhys' comment and pulled away from him. "You're right; I couldn't cope with an excited Jack just now," he replied.

"Come have some dinner before it gets cold," Rhys said as he led the way to the boardroom.

The rest of them were already eating by the time Roddy and Rhys arrived. Roddy took small portions of lasagna, salad and garlic bread and sat down by Tosh.

"Roddy you need to eat more than that," Gwen said.

Before her teammates could chastise her Rhys said, "Leave him alone Gwen; he'll eat what he can." Rhys sat down by Gwen and kissed her. "Besides everyone know lasagna tastes just as great the next day." Roddy nodded his thanks to Rhys.

The conversations were limited to small talk and no one was cracking jokes because of the situation. Roddy discovered he was hungry and did end up having seconds on the lasagna and salad and a small slice of the chocolate cake. "Thanks Rhys, the food was great; probably one of the reasons Gwen's agreed to marry you," Roddy said.

"That's right I'm only marrying him because he makes fantastic comfort food," Gwen agreed. Everyone chuckled at her remark.

The food and dishes were cleared off the table and Ianto handed out a round of coffee. Jack said, "I know you won't be comfortable staying here at the Hub Roddy, but you shouldn't stay at your apartment. Gwen suggested you stay with her and Rhys, or with Tosh or Owen. What do you think?"

Roddy really didn't need to think about it; "If it's alright with Tosh, I'd rather stay at her place," he said.

"That'll be fine Roddy," Tosh confirmed. Roddy was a little surprised to see her smile and blush at the idea.

"Good; we picked up some essentials for you to tide you over until tomorrow," Ianto said.

"Why can't we just stop by my flat?" Roddy asked.

"Roddy," Jack said quietly, "the police searched your flat today as part of their investigation. I don't think you want to deal with that tonight do you?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Roddy sighed and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "Your right I can't deal with that tonight."

Tosh covered his hand with hers. "We'll help you with it tomorrow," she said.

**Sleepover**

"Here we are, home sweet home," Tosh said turning on the lights. 'Why did I say that? I sound like an idiot!' she thought to herself. "I'll set up the couch for you while you use the bathroom first."

She had just finished putting the bedding on the couch when she heard Roddy come out of the bathroom.

"It's all ready for you," she said and turned around. Her jaw practically dropped to the floor; Roddy was wearing only pajamas bottoms and Tosh was getting her first look at his well-toned torso.

"Tosh, are you alright?" Roddy asked oblivious to the effect he was having on Tosh.

"What? I'm sorry I must be tired; it's been a long day for all of us," Tosh replied. "Goodnight Roddy, get some sleep," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

'What the hell was I thinking,' Tosh thought to herself as she brushed her teeth vigorously. 'Roddy's my friend and he's just lost his lover. I'm gawking at his body, no it's worse than that; I'm lusting after his body and he's gay. Maybe I've been around Jack too long. No it's not Jack's fault. Look at my last sexual encounters, one with an alien who plucked people's hearts right out of their chests and the other, my poor Tommy who we sent back to 1918 to close the rift. I am so sad and pathetic.'

It was then that Tosh realized she had brushed her teeth so hard she had made her gums bleed. She rinsed out her mouth, looked at herself in the mirror and said, "Behave Toshiko Sato!"

Tosh turned off the lights, went to bed and tried to sleep. She tried for two hours. Normally Tosh would make a cup of herbal tea or a glass of warm milk when she couldn't sleep. Problem was the apartment was an open style; there were no walls separating the kitchen, living room and dining arena. She couldn't go and make tea without waking up Roddy. Just as she decided to read a book she heard sounds coming from the living room. Concerned she opened her bedroom door and listened. Roddy was crying in his sleep. Tosh walked quietly over to the couch. Roddy was shaking his head and muttering, "No, not Jeremy; no, no, NO!" he screamed.

"Roddy, wake up; it's a bad dream," Tosh said. He bolted upright and screamed again. His eyes were open but he wasn't awake. Tosh placed both of her hands on Roddy's face. "Come on Roddy wake up; it's me Tosh," she pleaded.

Finally Roddy became aware of his surroundings. His heart was racing and his body was trembling. He looked at Tosh and leaned into her embrace and cried. She held him and rocked him back and forth like she would a frightened child. When he calmed down she said, "Come on," and led him to her bedroom.

He hesitated and looked at Tosh. She said, "Look, you shouldn't be alone and we both can't fit on the couch, so get into bed. I promise not to jump your bones," she said trying to lighten the moment. They got settled in her bed, Roddy's head resting on her chest; the sound of her heartbeat and gentle voice lulled him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roddy's in bad shape. Unfortunately, there are worse things to come.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of the story so far - thank you!


	9. Sunshine and Rubbish Bin

**Good morning**

Normally the morning sunlight streaming through the bedroom window would wake Toshiko up. What woke her up this morning was the warm body wrapped around her. He had her right leg sandwiched between his legs and his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. Opening her eyes she found herself practically nose to nose with Roddy. He was still asleep; she noticed his long eyelashes, high cheekbones and his curly hair. Tosh wanted to run her fingers through his hair, but she resisted because she didn't want to wake Roddy up.

'I could get use to waking up in your arms,' Tosh thought. Then she became aware of Roddy's morning erection and blushed from her head to her toes. 'OK I wasn't expecting that; this is a bit awkward, now.' The situation wasn't helped by her mobile ringing. "Shit," Tosh whispered. She leaned away from him to grab her phone, which resulted in him snuggling closer making things more awkward.

"Tosh when are you coming into work?" a cheerful Jack asked.

"In a little while Jack," she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Jack asked.

"Roddy's still asleep," Tosh said, "he had a bad night."

"I'm sorry to hear that; let him sleep and you two come into the Hub when you can," Jack said.

"We will; bye Jack," Tosh replied and hung up. Tosh stayed in bed for another half hour before reluctantly leaving Roddy's embrace. He reached out searching for comfort and she placed her pillow in his arms. He pulled the pillow to his chest, sighed and relaxed.

Tosh was puttering around in the kitchen making tea and toast when Roddy woke up. She poked her head into the bedroom and said, "Morning Roddy."

Roddy was sitting on the edge of the bed with her pillow across his lap. "Morning Tosh," he replied.

'Did he blush a little?' Tosh wondered. "Breakfast will be ready in a couple of minutes. Hope you don't mind tea and toast," she said.

"Tea and toast is fine thanks," Roddy said. "I'll just take a quick shower."

"OK," Tosh replied and went back to the kitchen.

"A quick, cold shower," Roddy muttered leaving her pillow on the bed and heading toward the bathroom.

After a quick breakfast Tosh drove them to the Hub. "Tosh," Roddy began as they walked from the car park to the Hub.

"Yes Roddy?"

"Thanks for letting me stay at your place last night and I'm sorry my nightmare woke you up," he said.

"It's OK Roddy, I'm just glad I was able to help you last night," Tosh replied.

"You did Tosh, I'm lucky to have you as a friend," Roddy said. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before they entered the Tourist office.

As they entered the Hub Jack greeted them.

"Roddy, I talked with Detective Swanson about two hours ago; they've followed up a few leads, but nothing so far," Jack replied. "They released your flat; do you want to go and pick up a few things?" he asked.

"Yeah pick up a few things and clean up after the police most likely," Roddy responded.

"Owen, Gwen," Jack called them over. "Take Roddy over to his flat so he can pack a bag to tide him over the next few days," he said.

"Sure why not; it's damn quiet around here anyway," Owen said.

**Tell you a secret**

Tosh was gazing at her monitors, but not seeing a damn thing.

Ianto placed a cup of coffee on her desk and when she didn't respond like usual he asked, "Tosh are you OK?"

"What? Oh I'm sorry, Ianto I was just trying to figure something out," she replied.

"Is it something I can help you with?" he asked. Tosh and Ianto had helped each other through some pretty dark times, which had formed a strong bond between them.

"I'm not sure you'd want to talk about this dilemma." Tosh said. "It's about Roddy."

"I see. Has he done something wrong?"

"No; it's just that I'm attracted to him. Really attracted to him and I know my timing is lousy but I can't help it," Tosh replied. "First the poor man's traumatized by losing his lover and now Jeremy's been murdered and all I can think about is running my hands over his body and snogging him silly." They both blushed at Tosh's confession.

"Does he know how you feel about him?" Ianto asked.

"I don't think so," Tosh began "and I don't know why I'm even thinking about him when I know he's gay."

Ianto smiled. "That's not quite correct Tosh. I'll tell you a secret; Roddy is like Jack and me. We're attracted to a person regardless of their gender," Ianto explained.

"How do you know?" Tosh asked.

"Jack told me," Ianto replied. "So be patient Tosh; you'll know when the time is right."

Tosh gave Ianto a big hug. "Thank you Ianto," you're fantastic!" she said.

"You're welcome," he replied. Ianto went to Jack's office and gave him his coffee. Jack nodded his head in Tosh's direction.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"Tosh was just thanking me," Ianto replied.

"Why?"

Leaning towards Jack Ianto whispered, "Because I know everything." He kissed Jack and any other question Jack was going to ask was lost.

**Rubbish bin**

"They didn't make too much of a mess," Gwen said as they checked out Roddy's apartment. "I'll clear up the living room; why don't you go and pack your bag?"

Owen followed Roddy and watched him pack a bag with clothes and other items he'd need while staying at Tosh's place.

"How are you holding up Roddy?" Owen asked.

"I'm doing OK for the most part," Roddy replied. "Had a bad nightmare last night, but Tosh helped calm me down."

Owen nodded his head. "I know you had some problems when you lost George, so if it starts to become too much for you please let me know so I can help you."

"I will," Roddy replied. He closed his bag. "I'm ready to go."

Owen and Roddy walked back to the living room and found Gwen had finished tidying up. They were heading out the door when Roddy stopped. "I'd better throw the rubbish out so it doesn't stink up the flat while I'm gone. Would you please put my bag in the SUV for me? I'll be right back."

"Sure thing; just don't take too long," Owen replied as he and Gwen walked towards the SUV.

Roddy grabbed the rubbish bin liner, locked the door to his flat and went around the corner to dump the contents into the big rubbish bin in the alley. Roddy's arms were suddenly behind his back and he was handcuffed. He tried screaming but a gag was shoved in his mouth. His belt and zipper were undone and he was shoved against the wall. Panicked, he struggled but his assailants had him pinned against the wall. Someone pulled his jeans down enough to expose his buttocks and he felt a sting as something was injected into his hip. They pulled his jeans back up and were dragging him away when he heard Gwen shout, "Freeze! Release him right now!" His assailants stopped in their tracks and turned toward Gwen.

"Do as the lady said," Owen added as both he and Gwen cocked their guns.

Nothing happened at first; then an assailant pulled out a gun, fired and missed. Gwen didn't miss. The man collapsed to the ground with a bullet in his chest and the rest of the assailants fled the scene.

Gwen and Owen ran over to Roddy who was standing there with his clothes disheveled and still handcuffed. Gwen pulled the gag out of his mouth while Owen checked to see if the man on the ground was still alive.

"Are you OK Roddy?" Gwen asked.

"They injected me with something when they grabbed me," he replied trying to catch his breath.

"He's dead," Owen said indicating the man on ground.

"What the hell is going on? Why did they try to kidnap me?" Roddy asked.

"I don't know mate, but we'll figure this out," Owen said. "Gwen, see if the guy has the key to the handcuffs." While she checked the man's pockets for the key, Owen straightened Roddy's clothes, zipped up his jeans and redid his belt.

"Thanks."

"No problem," Owen replied.

"I found the key," Gwen said and released Roddy from the handcuffs. He rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had bitten into his skin.

"Do you feel like you could help me move the body to the SUV?" Owen asked.

"I think so," Roddy replied.

As they lifted the body, Owen spotted the empty syringe. "Gwen, please grab the syringe. It will help me figure out what they shot into Roddy," he said. She pulled an evidence bag out of her pocket and slipped the syringe inside. Gwen had her gun out and walked ahead of them making sure the area was clear.

Roddy and Owen shifted the body and put it in the back of the SUV. When he tried to open the rear passenger door Roddy's hand missed the handle. He felt dizzy and his vision was blurry.

"Roddy are you alright?" Owen asked. Roddy's eyes rolled up in head and Owen caught him before he fell. "Well whatever they shot into him it took quite awhile to kick in. Gwen would you be a luv and open the door for us?" Once they had Roddy belted into his seat, Owen tossed the keys to Gwen. "I'll sit in the back with Roddy."

"How is he doing?" she asked.

"His pulse and respiration rates are fine; looks like they gave him a sedative. Still I'll check out what was in the syringe when we get back to the Hub just to be sure," Owen replied.

Gwen started up the SUV and headed back to the Hub. Touching her ear comm, she contacted Jack and said, "Jack, we've had some trouble at Roddy's flat."


	10. Side effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get Roddy back to the Hub and start searching for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay; real life (including overtime at work this week) got in the way. I'll post another chapter shortly.

**Side Effect**

"Tosh, see if you can track the rest of those bastards; Gwen we'll meet you in the car park," Jack said.

Ianto saw Tosh was concerned and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze then followed Jack to the car park.

Gwen pulled the SUV right up to the garage entrance. Jack and Ianto helped Owen get Roddy out of the SUV, onto the stretcher and carried him down to the medical bay. Jack removed Roddy's clothes except for his boxers and hooked him up to the monitors. Ianto covered Roddy with a blanket to keep him warm while Owen pulled out the medical tools he needed.

"I'll go takeover tracking the assailants and send Tosh down here. It'll help Roddy if he sees Tosh when he wakes up," Ianto said.

"Good idea," Owen said, while he drew a blood sample from Roddy.

Ianto went to see Tosh at her workstation. "Any luck finding them?" he asked.

"I found them getting into a van heading toward Pendefig Mall," Tosh said.

"Let me take over Tosh, Owen thinks it might be a good idea for you to be there when Roddy wakes up," Ianto said.

"Owen thought or you put the thought in Owen's mind?"

"Either way the results are the same; now go," Ianto replied. Tosh gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed toward the medical bay.

When she arrived she saw Owen checking the monitors and Jack standing at the end of the exam table watching Roddy. Jack looked worried.

"Ianto said I should be here for Roddy when he wakes up," Toshiko said.

Owen looked at Toshiko and replied, "Teaboy is right; you already helped Roddy last night so he trusts you."

Jack moved a chair closer to the exam table. "Have a seat Tosh; we don't know how long he'll be unconscious."

Tosh smiled at Jack and sat down by Roddy. She held his hand and said, "I can wait."

Gwen joined them. "How is he doing?" she asked Owen.

"His vital signs are fine; I'm positive they administered a sedative, but why give it to him in his hip? Into a vein would have been faster. Even administered through inhalation would have worked better," Owen said.

"So the question is what else was in that shot that wouldn't have worked unless it was administered as an injection in his hip?" Jack asked.

"Dunno, so I need to analyze the blood samples I took plus analyze the trace chemicals in the syringe we found at the scene," Owen said. "Tosh let me know if Roddy's vital signs change or he wakes up."

"Of course Owen," Tosh replied.

Turning to Gwen Owen said, "Gwen, I could use your help processing the samples."

"Sure, just as soon as Jack and I bring the body in and put it in cold storage," she replied.

"Sorry forgot about him," Owen admitted. "Get him into storage first, because if the tests don't give me enough clues maybe the dead guy's body will."

Tosh was left alone with Roddy. "Seems like a lot of the time I've been with you you've been asleep or unconscious. Kind of hard to build a relationship unless you're awake," she said running her fingers through his hair. "Don't worry we'll figure out what this is all about and how to fix it."

After helping Gwen move the body to cold storage Jack wandered over to Ianto. "Any luck tracking the bad guys?" Jack asked looking over Ianto's shoulder to see the monitor.

"I tracked them all the way to Pendefig Mall. The van went into the car park and hasn't come out yet. Should we go and investigate?" Ianto asked.

"Not right now. Odds are they abandoned the van and switched to another vehicle they had already left there or they've stolen a vehicle. Monitor the car park exits and scan police reports for a car stolen from the car park," Jack replied.

Roddy groaned and moved his head a little. He felt groggy and wasn't sure where he was. "Hey welcome back," Tosh said. He opened his eyes and saw Tosh smiling down at him. "You're back at the Hub Roddy. Some men attacked you in the alley behind your flat. Do you remember?" she asked.

"Yeah the bastards injected something into my arse and were dragging me away when Gwen and Owen stopped them," he replied. Roddy tried to sit up, but he felt dizzy and nauseated.

"Better stay still Roddy," Tosh said. She activated her ear comm and told Owen Roddy was awake.

"How are his vital signs?" Owen asked.

"They're within normal ranges," Tosh replied after standing up and checking the monitors.

"Let me know if anything changes. We're trying to finish the blood sample tests and analyzing the trace elements we found in the syringe," Owen said. "I'll check on Roddy after we're done."

"OK," Tosh said. "Owen wants you to rest; he'll check on you after he's done with the tests."

"This exam table is not conducive to resting," Roddy complained. "I'd be more comfortable on the couch."

"I'm sure you would, but we need to keep you hooked up to the monitors so you'll just have to tough it out right now," Tosh replied.

"You've been around Owen too much Tosh; you're beginning to sound – oh shit!" Roddy shouted as he grabbed his abdomen and drew his knees up in response to the pain tearing through his body.

"Roddy what's wrong?" Tosh asked.

"Feel like I'm being torn apart, god it hurts!" Roddy sobbed as he writhed on the table in agony. His face was pale and he broke out into a cold sweat. The monitor alarms for his heart and blood pressure started shrilly beeping.

"Owen, get in here something's wrong with Roddy!" Tosh shouted into her ear comm. She placed her hand on Roddy's head trying to calm him down.

Owen and Jack arrived at the same time. "What happened?" Owen asked.

"He just screamed and doubled over in pain," Tosh replied.

"I feel like something inside my gut is tearing me apart!" Roddy said through clenched teeth as another wave of pain seared through his body.

"Roddy, I can't exam you when you're in the fetal position," Owen said. "You have to lie on your back and unfold your legs so I can check you out."

He reluctantly complied with Owen's instructions; his hands twisted the bed sheets. When Owen lightly touched his abdomen Roddy screamed and tried to curl back into the fetal position. "Jack, hold his legs down, Tosh hold his shoulders down. Owen laid his hands lightly on Roddy's abdomen not pushing down like he would during a normal exam. He could feel something moving inside Roddy's abdomen. He was about to say something when Gwen ran into the room.

"Owen here are the test results," she said handing the printouts to him.

Owen read the printouts for a few minutes. When he turned back to his patient he found Gwen holding one of Roddy's hand and Toshiko holding his other hand. Tosh was talking quietly to Roddy and stroking his hair. He was still obviously in terrible pain, but he was sobbing instead of screaming. Jack had lightened his grip on Roddy's legs but was watching him closely.

"Jack, I need to borrow you for a moment," Owen said quietly. They stepped out of the room so they couldn't be overheard. "The tests confirmed they gave him a sedative, but"

"What else was in the shot Owen?" Jack asked.

"See for yourself," Owen replied. As Jack read the report Owen continued, "Roddy is from the 50th century right?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. He looked over at Roddy and the girls then he looked at Owen. "You need to give him something for the pain Owen, then Gwen and Tosh need to leave the room. Roddy's not going to want an audience around for this discussion," he said.

"That bad is it?" Owen asked.

"No it's worse; so much worse," Jack said.


	11. Life Before the Rift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roddy explains his life before he fell through the Rift.
> 
> Special Note: cjh4ever - Thanks for letting me use the clone information from **Ianto Jones in the 47th Century** (chapter 2).  
>  Here's the address to this wonderful story:
> 
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4695410/1/Ianto-Jones-in-the-47th-Century

**Test results**

Owen and Jack returned to the room. "Roddy, I'm going to give you something for the pain," Owen said. After he injected the medicine in Roddy's arm Owen looked at Tosh and Gwen. "Ladies, you need to leave the room while Jack and I talk with Roddy."

Gwen opened her mouth to argue, but the look on Jack's face made her close it. She kissed Roddy on the forehead and left.

"Roddy if you need me just tell Jack or Owen and they'll come get me OK?" Tosh said.

"I will Tosh thanks," Roddy said. He looked so pale and scared Tosh really didn't want to leave him. She carded her fingers through his hair, kissed him lightly on the lips and followed Gwen out the door.

Once they were out of the room Jack turned off his ear comm and used his vortex manipulator to turn off the audio link from the medical bay so they could talk in private.

Checking the monitors Owen noted Roddy's blood pressure and heart rate were returning to normal. "How's the pain level now Roddy?" he asked.

"It is better thanks."

"Good. I asked the ladies to leave because I need to ask you some questions you probably wouldn't want to answer with them in the room. Roddy are you capable of bearing children?" Owen asked.

"Yes," Roddy replied and blushed.

"Have you ever been pregnant?"

"No, the womb and ovaries are inert. I never received the specialized medical treatment needed to initiate the female fertility process. Why?" Roddy asked.

"Look, the shot they gave you had a sedative in it like I thought, but the test results indicate you were also given a massive dose of female hormones along with another chemical which acts like a catalyst," Owen explained.

Roddy was shocked by the news. "It doesn't make any sense; only Jack and I knew I could bear children. If Torchwood or UNIT had known they would have locked me up and experimented or dissected me. Torchwood 3 knew I was from the 50th century and a clone, although they never believed the clone part."

He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "I don't understand why complete strangers would attack me, shoot a combination of female hormones and a sedative in me then try to kidnap me; unless . . . but there's no way he could trace me here. I came through the rift by accident," Roddy said. "Jack is it remotely possible for him to find me after all these years?"

Jack looked at Roddy and sadly said, "I can't think of anyone else who would know and would be desperate enough to get you back by force if necessary. It explains the shot, the kidnap attempt and it may also explain the pain you're in."

"Who are you two talking about?" Owen asked.

"We'll explain to you later," Jack replied. "First you need to scan Roddy's abdomen. It should answer at least one of our questions."

"Alright," Owen said. He used the Bekaran medical scanner to scan Roddy's abdomen. Both Owen and Jack could see the Bekaran's monitor clearly showed a womb and ovaries expanding into position. "Damn," Owen said. He looked at Roddy and then at Jack.

Jack nodded. "Tell him," he said.

"I'm sorry Roddy, the pain you're feeling is your womb and ovaries activating; they've expanded into position in your abdomen," Owen said.

"Shit, he's found me Jack," Roddy said turning his face away from Owen and Jack.

"Owen, I need to talk to Roddy alone now," Jack said.

"We can't help Roddy if we're flying blind Jack," Owen argued.

"I agree, but you need to give me and especially Roddy, some time to process what we've just found out," Jack said quietly.

"Fine I'm going, I'm going; need a coffee fix anyway," Owen said and stomped out of the room yelling for Ianto.

Jack touched Roddy's shoulder to get his attention. Roddy turned his face to Jack and for a moment Roddy looked like the terrified teenager who fell through the rift all those years ago. Roddy embraced Jack in a fierce hug his head tucked under Jack's chin. Jack stood there and hugged him back neither saying a word.

Although they couldn't hear anything, the rest of the team observed the two men on the monitors at Tosh's work station. Ianto handed out a round of coffee. "Does anyone know what the hell is going on?" Gwen asked.

"I know some of it, but it's up to Jack and Roddy to explain what's going on," replied Owen.

"Looks like Roddy just needs his oldest friend to comfort him right now," Tosh commented.

"More like a former lover," Owen muttered. "Ow! What was that for?" he said to both Tosh and Gwen. Tosh had punched him in the arm and Gwen had smacked him on the back of his head.

"For being an idiot," Gwen said nodding her head in Ianto's direction. Ianto was sipping his coffee unperturbed as he watched Jack and Roddy.

"You're both wrong," Ianto began, "Jack and Roddy are both from another time and another place. If anyone can even come close to understanding what Roddy's going through it's Jack."

Roddy finally let go of Jack. "I won't go back Jack; I belong here in this time on this planet," he said as he started pulling the leads off his chest that linked him to the monitors setting off their alarms.

Jack turned the monitors off to silence them. "You do belong here Roddy, but that means we've got to find him and stop him. To do that you have to explain to my team what happened to you before you fell through the rift."

"Even the bad parts?" Roddy asked.

"Especially the bad parts; Owen's right they can't help you if they're flying blind," Jack replied.

"I know but, I don't want them to pity me," Roddy sighed.

"They won't," Jack said with certainty.

**Before the rift**

After Roddy got dressed he and Jack went to the boardroom and spent a few more minutes alone talking. Jack activated his ear comm and asked the others to join them. When they arrived they found Jack at the head of the table as always, but Roddy had pulled his chair next to Jack so they were both facing the team.

"OK," Jack began, "based on what we've found out about the attack on Roddy, we're pretty sure we know who's behind it. In order to deal with the situation, Roddy has agreed to share information about his life before he fell through the rift."

Roddy stared at a spot in the middle of the table avoiding eye contact with anyone. "In the 50th century the black market still exists and one of the most powerful leaders is a man called Stanton. He can get you anything for the right price. He loved a man name William. During an assassination attempt on Stanton William was terribly injured. The doctors said William would never wake up, but Stanton kept him on life support. He didn't do this hoping to save him, but to preserve William's DNA. He brought in the leading scientists to create a clone – me," Roddy said.

"Normally when a clone is created it's of a loved one living or dead and starts out as a baby which is raised as any child would be. Stanton didn't want a baby obviously; I was cloned to match William as he was when he was 16." Roddy paused and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You OK Roddy?" Owen asked concerned and started to get up and check on him.

Roddy waved at him to sit back down. "No, but I've got to finish telling you this now before I lose my nerve." He pinched the bridge of his nose and took a couple of deep breaths before he continued. "Stanton paid top dollar to have me customized; my body was 16, I had William's adult mind with all his knowledge but only some of his selected memories. And to top it all off I was given the necessary equipment to bear children. When the process was complete and I woke up the first person I saw was Stanton.

He told me about the original William being injured and slowly dying in spite of life support and I was cloned from William which in Stanton's mind made us lovers. I didn't know I could refuse, didn't know my rights," Roddy said.

"Rights, what rights Roddy?" Gwen asked.

Jack placed his hand on Roddy's shoulder to calm him. Answering Gwen's question Jack said, "Clones have rights. They're laid down in global law and came about because of abuses in the past. Basically, they mean that just because you've been created by someone – in this case Stanton using paid scientists – you're not owned by them. You have free will to do what you want, when you want, with whom you want."

"I didn't know, because Stanton kept me isolated from the outside world. The staff only talked to me when necessary and his compound was several miles away from the nearest city. I only knew what he wanted me to know," Roddy quietly said. "We had sex whenever he wanted. He hadn't mated with me yet because the scientists he hired told him he'd have to wait another year before my body was mature enough to withstand the necessary medical treatment to activate the female reproductive organs.

One day Stanton took me into the medical section of the compound. We went into William's room. He said he could let his original William go now that he had me. Stanton wanted to have sex with me as the original William died; I refused. He turned off the life support and then slammed me into the wall and raped me while the man he claimed to love died. Afterward Stanton told me he'd have me whenever he wanted and I would bear his children.

I ran away the next day. Stanton and his men almost caught up with me, but the rift appeared, I fell through and ended up here."


	12. Analysis and Actions

**Analysis and Actions**

"So you think the kidnap attempt was ordered by Stanton, but how can you be sure?" Gwen asked.

"Because the shot they gave me contained . . ." Roddy couldn't bring himself to say it. "I'm sorry, I can't, excuse me," Roddy said as he left the room.

Both Tosh and Gwen got up to follow him. "Ladies, leave Roddy alone; we need to talk," Jack said. They sat back down.

"I'll start off then," Owen said, "the shot they gave Roddy contained a sedative and a potent dose of female hormones with a catalyst. The excruciating pain Roddy experienced was the activation of the female reproductive organs in his body. Using the Bekaran device Jack and I observed the uterus and ovaries actually expanding into position in his abdomen."

Gwen, Tosh and Ianto all looked shocked.

"Oh my god," Gwen said. "No wonder he was in pain."

"I hate to ask this, but can he get pregnant now?" Ianto asked.

"I'm not sure; the shot obviously started the process, but his body may have to have a series of shots before he can actually conceive. Is that how it works Jack?" Owen asked.

Jack shrugged. "Don't look at me, 51st century guy here; Roddy was right when he said he was customized because the process evolved differently from what's been done to Roddy," Jack replied. "The only certainty is Stanton's involved. He's possessive, ruthless and will stop at nothing to get Roddy back."

"If you're right then perhaps he had Jeremy murdered," Ianto suggested.

"Would explain the vicious nature of the murder," Owen said.

"Roddy fell through the rift, so how did Stanton and his men get here?" Gwen asked.

"Wait a minute," Tosh said as she accessed her laptop. "Stanton's involved in the black market; he could have bought vortex manipulators and traveled here. Remember we've had what we thought were false alarms the past few weeks because we didn't find anything? Perhaps that was Stanton and his men coming through and leaving the scene before we arrived."

"Definitely a possibility," Jack said.

"But how did Stanton know the rift took Roddy here? Plus Roddy was in America for several years and only recently came back to Cardiff," Gwen wondered aloud.

"What would a possessive, sick bastard do to prevent the loss of his customized clone?" Owen asked.

"Insert a tracking device in the clone before it wakes up for the first time," Ianto surmised.

"But surely the battery on the tracking device would have failed a long time ago," Gwen said.

"Which is why you'd power it by using the body's own electrical impulses," Ianto replied.

"Not only gorgeous but brilliant too," Jack said gently smiling at Ianto.

"So anytime the rift was active on his planet he sent out monitoring devices until he found the signal," Gwen said. "Doesn't that mean he can track Roddy to the Hub?"

"Not with the shields we have in place," Tosh replied. "But it does mean that they've tracked him everywhere else in Cardiff. His apartment, his work, my apartment too, which means Roddy can't leave the Hub and I can't go back to my apartment."

"It also means they've seen all of us with Roddy as well," Jack said.

"They have seen him with Rhys as well," Gwen realized looking at Jack.

"Gwen call Rhys and tell him to come to the Hub," Jack replied. Gwen pulled out her mobile and walked out into the hallway to talk to Rhys.

"So what do we do to counter his plan?" Ianto asked.

Jack replied, "We find him first; Owen and Tosh scan Roddy to find that tracking device and find the frequency it's emitting and Owen check the dead guy and see if he's local or from the 50th century. Ianto, see if you can find any unusual exchanges of gold, platinum, or diamonds for cash."

Gwen came back into the boardroom. "Rhys is on his way here," she said.

"Good. Gwen, find out if there's an increase in stolen vehicles especially if the thefts are clustered in a particular area and if anyone's leased a warehouse or large building and paid with cash," Jack said.

"On it Jack," Gwen said. They all headed to their work stations except Ianto. He followed Jack to his office.

"And what will you be doing Jack?" Ianto asked.

"Supervising of course; that's what a boss does, delegates and supervises," replied Jack.

"A boss also reads reports and signs paperwork Jack," Ianto said gesturing to the stacks of paperwork on Jack's desk.

"Only if they're allowed to watch their archivist file those reports in a file cabinet bottom drawer," teased Jack.

Ianto walked over to where Jack was sitting and leaned in so close Jack could feel Ianto's breath against his neck as he said, "Careful sir, that's harassment."

**Broken and kissed**

It took Tosh a few minutes to locate Roddy in the Hub using the CCTV. She walked down to the cells and sat down on the floor next to Roddy who was watching Janet, their resident Weevil, in her cell.

"I'm surprised to find you down here considering you were locked in one of these cells when you first arrived here," Tosh said.

Roddy didn't look at Tosh. "I was just thinking I'd rather be locked back into a cell than let Stanton get his hands on me," Roddy said quietly.

"Owen and Jack explained the rest of the situation to us and we're investigating how Stanton got here, where he is and how we can stop him," Tosh said trying to reassure Roddy.

"If the rift couldn't keep him away I'm not so sure you'll be able to keep him from reclaiming his customized sex toy," Roddy replied. "Ow! Why did you slug me in the arm?" Roddy asked rubbing his arm.

"Because I won't tolerate anyone belittling you including you," Tosh said.

"Sort of protecting me from me then?" Roddy said managing a slight, brief smile.

Tosh smiled. "Something like that I suppose," she replied.

"I just can't stop thinking maybe if I had stayed in America Jeremy wouldn't be dead and all of you wouldn't be in danger," he said.

"What happened to Jeremy wasn't your fault, Stanton's to blame. We on the other hand are Torchwood and will always be in danger from one thing or another. Besides, if you hadn't come back to Cardiff I'd have never met you," Tosh replied. She leaned in and kissed him.

Roddy broke the kiss and breathlessly whispered, "Don't get involved with me Tosh; I am a broken man."

Holding his face firmly in both her hands Tosh replied, "And I'm a broken woman," and kissed him again. Slowly Roddy kissed her back.

"Tosh have you found Roddy yet?" Owen's voice barked in her ear comm shattering the moment.

They pulled apart and Tosh replied to Owen, "Yes I found him; we're on our way up." Roddy and Tosh stood up and headed up to the main level of the Hub.

"Tosh," Roddy said, stopping her, "I don't know how this situation with Stanton is going to end; I can't promise you anything right now."

"I understand I really do," she replied, "but someone told me I should let you know how I feel about you. Now we better get upstairs before Owen comes down hunting for us."

**Scans and exams**

"Come on, come on where are you?" Owen muttered to himself as he ran the tracking scanner over Roddy again. "Any signal Tosh?" he asked over the intercom.

"None; wait, Stanton would want something he can detect but wouldn't interfere or be easily detected by regular communication systems," Tosh said. She was at her work station using their mainframe to enhance Owen's scanner.

"What are you going on about?" Owen asked.

Tosh punched in some new commands. "Try the scan again Owen," she said.

"Hang on," Owen replied. He scanned Roddy's body one more time.

"Stop, right there; the tracking device is against the lumbar section of his spine and it is emitting a sub wave signal," Tosh said.

"Now we've found it, what do we do about it?" Owen asked.

"Nothing for now because our shields are blocking Stanton's ability to track Roddy," Tosh replied.

"Whatever you say Tosh," Owen said. "I'm turning off the intercom now, because I need to talk to Roddy in private."

"Alright Owen," Tosh replied.

After turning off the intercom Owen asked, "How's the pain now Roddy?"

"It's more of a dull ache," Roddy replied.

"Good; I want to exam you again with the Bekaran device and a physical exam to make sure the changes in your body haven't caused additional complications. Are you alright with that?" Owen asked.

Roddy blushed and look uncomfortable. "Do you really think it's necessary?"

Owen explained. "Look mate, with one injection your body has been drastically changed, traumatized in fact. A physical exam is necessary Roddy otherwise I wouldn't suggest it," Owen replied.

"Alright then let's get it over with," Roddy sighed.

Owen used the Bekaran device to scan Roddy's abdomen again. "Looks like everything has settled down now," he said as he observed the uterus and ovaries. Something else caught his eye. "Roddy it looks like the process also gave you a vagina," he said in a matter of fact way. Owen turned the device off and put it away. Looking at Roddy he said, "I know this is damn awkward for you, but I need to do a physical exam. You need to remove your clothes from the waist down. Here's a sheet to cover yourself with; I'll give you some privacy to get ready." Owen left Roddy alone to prepare.

A few minutes later Owen called out, "Are you ready Roddy?"

"Yes," Roddy replied sounding miserable.

Owen came back into the room. "Look would you feel more comfortable if I had Jack come in here to be with you?" he asked.

Roddy shook his head slightly. "No, but would you ask Tosh to come in please?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll go get her," Owen replied. He left and returned in a few minutes with Tosh. She went and stood on the other side of the table and took Roddy's hand.

"It's OK I'm here," she said.

"Thanks," Roddy said.

Owen pulled on latex gloves. "Roddy I'm going give you a basic pelvic exam; tell me if anything I do hurts you and I'll stop."

Owen pulled the sheet down enough to expose Roddy's abdomen.

"Now I need you to bend your knees and spread your legs apart."

Roddy blushed even more, but did what Owen asked.

"Just keep your eyes locked on mine Roddy," Tosh said.

Owen lifted the sheet and Roddy could feel a slicked finger gently pushing into his vagina.

"Take a few deep and slow breaths Roddy and relax your abdomen as much as you can. You'll feel my hands pushing on you so I can check the organs." Owen said.

He felt Owen push his finger in deeper and then push up as his other hand pushed down on his abdomen. Several times Roddy groaned and bit his lip from the discomfort he felt. Roddy just kept looking at Tosh as she held his hand and whispered calming words to him and brushed his tears away.

Owen finished the exam and pulled the sheet back into place. "It's all over Roddy," he said removing the gloves and tossing them into the rubbish. Owen looked at Tosh comforting Roddy who was obviously upset from the exam. "Roddy rest a few minutes before you get up," Owen said before he walked out of the room.

Roddy closed his eyes for a moment. Tosh continued stroking his hair to comfort him. Finally he opened his eyes and looked at her. "How do women put up with all this? I'm surprised women haven't shot all the men in the world already."

Tosh smiled. "We've managed to resist so far," she replied.

"What am I now," Roddy asked, "a man, a woman or a freak?"

"You're not a freak Roddy, never think you are," Tosh said. "I see a man, a very brave man who's had very bad things happen to him, but he's still a man in everyway that matters," she said.

Tosh leaned down and kissed him deeply. He responded and allowed her tongue to slip into his mouth. Tosh's tongue caressed his eliciting a moan from him. Her hand slipped under the sheet, stroked down his abdomen and grasped his semi-hard cock and started stroking it up and down. Roddy was moaning into her mouth as he thrust his hips against her hand. She took complete control intensifying the kissing and stroking him faster until he climaxed covering her hand and his belly with his seed.

When Tosh released Roddy's mouth both of them were gasping for air. "Like I said, what I see is a man, what I feel is a man," she said caressing his balls. Pulling her hand out from under the sheet and licking his come off her hand she said, "And what I taste is a man."

Roddy said breathlessly, "You're a very persuasive woman, Toshiko Sato."

Owen was typing up his report when he heard gentle laughter coming from the medical bay.


	13. Team Meeting and Warehouses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search for Stanton begins.

**Team meeting**

The entire team reconvened in the boardroom two hours later. Jack noticed Roddy was calmer although his face was still pale.

"Tosh tell us about the tracking device," Jack said.

"It took a few tries but we found it," Tosh began, "the tracking device is against the lumbar section of his spine and it is emitting a sub wave signal. The Hub's shields are blocking the signal so we haven't attempted to deactivate it."

"Leave it alone for now; Stanton doesn't know we're aware of the tracking device and we may be able to use it to our advantage," Jack said. "Owen what about the dead guy we brought in?"

"I found traces of rift energy in him, plus his blood chemistry almost matches Roddy's, so I'm guessing he's from the same place and time as Roddy. Plus he was wearing this," Owen said and placed a vortex manipulator on the table.

Jack picked it up and examined it. "These weren't produced until the 51st century; Stanton must have taken it off a dead time agent and figured out how to use it," Jack commented.

"Probably tortured the time agent forcing him to explain how it works and then killed him," Roddy said.

"They probably have more of those," Ianto said, "which confirms his intention to kidnap Roddy and take him back to the 50th century."

"Is there anyway to deactivate the devices?" Roddy asked.

"Without the use of a sonic screwdriver I'm not sure; any ideas Tosh?" Jack inquired.

"Probably could disable them with an EMP device," Tosh replied.

"What's an EMP?" Gwen asked.

"An EMP is an electromagnetic pulse; we have some devices in the archive which will emit a high-intensity, short-duration burst of electromagnetic energy. Basically the device will fry out the electronics in any nearby equipment," Tosh explained.

"You and Ianto can pull the devices out of the archives and see which ones are best suited for the job. Ianto any unusual exchanges of precious metals or diamonds for money?" asked Jack.

"No unusual quantities, but an increase in exchanges within Wales and England," Ianto said. Keying in a few commands he displayed a UK map with a small scattering of dots. "This is a normal pattern of exchanges of precious metals and diamonds," he explained. "And this is the pattern in the last two weeks, double the regular rate."

"Stanton and his men," Gwen said. "What about CCTV?"

"Already started searching the video records," Ianto replied. "Have a match to the dead guy already."

"Good keep at it. Gwen warehouses and car thefts," Jack said looking at Gwen.

"Two warehouses down near the docks have been leased in the last two weeks all paid for in cash," Gwen said putting a map of Cardiff up on the screen with two dots marking the warehouses she was talking about. "Car thefts are up especially SUVs and vans, but the thefts are not concentrated in any particular area they're all over the place from Grangetown to Splott."

"So first thing in the morning we check out the warehouses in person; for now we monitor the buildings using CCTV," Jack said.

Gwen's mobile rang the caller ID showed it was Rhys. "Hey you, are you at the tourist office? I'll be right up to let you in, bye." She hung up the mobile and heading up to the tourist office to get Rhys.

"Until Stanton is caught and dealt with no one goes outside alone; teams of two or more is standard operating procedure for now," Jack said. "Roddy, I'm sorry, but I think it is best you stay inside the Hub for now."

Roddy sighed, but nodded his head. "Yeah, I understand; I just don't want to see anyone else get hurt because of me, so please be careful." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now I don't know about anyone else, but I'd said we're in dire need of some comfort food. Ianto and I will go out and get something appropriate. Be back shortly," Jack said as he stood up effectively ending the meeting.

The others headed back to their work stations. Roddy approached Ianto as he retrieved his jacket from his work station. "Ianto, while you're out I can watch the video feeds you were viewing and see if I recognize anyone," Roddy offered. "At least I'd feel like I'm helping out."

"Sounds good; let me show you how to run the feeds," Ianto replied. After a few minutes Roddy had the hang of it and Ianto went with Jack to pick up food for the team.

Rhys came over and offered Roddy a coffee. "Thanks Rhys," Roddy said as he continued to watch the video feeds.

"How are you holding up mate?" Rhys asked as he sat down by Roddy.

Roddy hit the pause button to stop running the video feed and had a sip of coffee. "I'm hanging on I guess," he began, "Did Gwen brief you on what's happened?"

"Gwen told me some people tried to kidnap you; something about a stalker," Rhys said.

"I'm afraid so; never thought he'd follow me here," Roddy replied. "Look, Rhys I want to apologize for messing up work and your personal life. Bet you never thought hiring me would put your life in danger."

"Are you kidding me Roddy? I'm engaged to Gwen; trust me my life was in danger long before you arrived in Cardiff," Rhys replied.

"Oi, I heard that Rhys Williams," Gwen called out from her work station. She tried to look angry but, broke into a wide smile showing off her cute gap between her two front teeth.

Rhys smiled backed. "Wouldn't change it for the world love," he replied.

Turning back to Roddy he said, "See what I mean, man. You've nothing to apologize about."

"Thanks Rhys, you're a good boss and a great friend," Roddy replied.

"No problem mate. Look, I'd better go and grovel a bit with Gwen; don't want her mad at me now do I?" Rhys said before he walked over to Gwen.

Roddy started viewing the video feeds again as he sipped his coffee. Tosh was busy watching the CCTV feeds near the two warehouses when she heard a crash. Turning her head toward the source of the crash she saw Roddy was standing up at Ianto's desk staring at the monitor, the shattered coffee mug scattered on the floor at his feet. Hurrying over to him she asked, "Roddy what's wrong?"

He pointed to the monitor. "That's him, Stanton." Tosh looked at the monitor and saw a tall thin man with a shock of blond hair combed straight back, a hooked nose and small dark eyes. He was staring right at the camera.

"What's the date/time stamp on this video?" Gwen asked. She, Rhys and Owen had come over when they heard Roddy say Stanton's name.

"Five days ago in Cardiff."

Jack and Ianto returned with fish and chips for everyone. When they came through the cogwheel door they saw everyone gathered around Ianto's work station. "What's everyone gawking at?" Jack asked as they joined the group.

"Roddy spotted Stanton on the video feed," Tosh said. Jack and Ianto gazed at the person on the screen.

"He doesn't look any older, maybe it's only been months for him while it's been years for me," Roddy said quietly.

"Certainly possible," Jack agreed. "He's not going anywhere for now; let's go eat and then try to get some rest."

They coaxed Roddy to eat some dinner, but when Owen suggested taking something to help him sleep he balked. Tosh was able to get him to fall asleep by lying down with him and rubbing his back and talking quietly to him. Owen checked on Roddy later and found Tosh had fallen asleep as well her arm draped over Roddy's chest.

**The Warehouses**

The next morning they went to investigate the two warehouses. Gwen and Owen went to the first warehouse and Jack and Tosh went to the second one. After ten minutes Owen tapped his ear comm, "All clear at this one; it's empty and no recent signs of activity," Owen said. "Any luck with the second warehouse?"

"No, we're coming up with the same results," Tosh replied.

"Let's head back to the Hub; we'll continue to monitor the warehouses using the CCTV," Jack said.

"We'll meet you back at the SUV," Gwen replied.

Rhys, Ianto and Roddy had been monitoring the search from the Hub using CCTV. "Jack," Roddy said over the comm, "Something doesn't feel right."

Tosh and Jack had holstered their weapons and were starting to walk back to the SUV. "How do you mean Roddy?" Jack asked.

Roddy replied, "Why go to all the trouble of leasing the warehouses if they weren't going to use them right away?"

"Perhaps they leased them for use at a later time," Tosh said.

"Maybe," Roddy replied, "or maybe they're using them for another purpose." The explanation leapt into Roddy's mind. "Shit! Jack, get everyone out of there it's a trap!" he shouted.

They all started to run, but as Jack and Tosh headed toward the corner of the warehouse a van came around the corner at top speed heading straight for Tosh. Jack pushed her out of the way and the van struck him flinging his body ten feet away where it landed on some stacked boxes. Tosh was pushing herself up from the ground and pulling out her gun when the van door slid open and three men grabbed her and pulled her into the van and the van sped off.

"Tosh!" Roddy screamed.

**The Chase**

"Owen, Gwen, Jack is down and they've taken Toshiko! I'm trying to follow them with the CCTV network. They're driving a tan van," Ianto said. Jack crawled out of the pile of boxes as Gwen brought the SUV to a screeching halt so Jack could jump in the back seat. The minute he closed the door Gwen took off after the van.

"Turn left after the next warehouse," Ianto said. Gwen turned left and they could see the van ahead of them speeding past several empty warehouses. Suddenly as the van past one warehouse an explosion spewed fire and steel drums in front of the SUV. Gwen swerved avoiding a fireball and some flying steel drums by mere inches. Their path was completely blocked.

"Dammit!" Gwen shouted and pounded on the steering wheel in frustration.

"Ianto, can you still follow the van?" Jack asked.

"It went into a car park Jack and hasn't come out yet," Ianto replied.

"The bastards probably have some vehicles stashed in there like they did at the mall," Owen said.

No one said anything for a moment. Finally Jack said, "Gwen drive us back to the Hub."

Ianto slumped in his chair, Roddy was sitting down with his head buried in his hands and Rhys was standing by Ianto's desk staring at the monitor. "Isn't there anything we can do?" he asked.

"The only thing we can do now is wait," Ianto replied.

"Wait for what?" Rhys asked.

"For Stanton to call and offer Toshiko in exchange for me," Roddy replied.


	14. Negotiation and Exchange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far is Roddy willing to go to save Tosh?

**Negotiation**

Rhys was so relieved to see Gwen when she walked into the Hub safe and sound he hugged her and wouldn't let go until Gwen said, "Need air Rhys, let go love." He released her reluctantly.

While Rhys and Gwen were distracted Roddy followed Jack and Ianto up to Jack's office.

"Are you OK Jack?" Roddy asked because of the blood he'd seen on Jack's head and shirt.

"Just banged up a bit; didn't even lose consciousness this time," Jack replied as Ianto removed Jack's RAF coat and hung it up.

"You should still let Owen check you over," Ianto said.

"I agree," said Owen as he walked into the office. "We can do it here or in the autopsy room."

"Do it here, but be quick about it," Jack replied. "We have more important things to do."

Owen checked him over quickly and found a cracked rib and some cuts on Jack's head and back, but they were already healing.

"What are we going to do to get Tosh back?" Owen asked.

"Give Stanton exactly what he wants; me," replied Roddy.

"We'll let Stanton think we're going to exchange you for Tosh, but we need to come up with a diversion so we can get Tosh back and keep Stanton from getting his hands on you," Jack said.

"No," Roddy said. "I want a straight forward exchange so nothing happens to Tosh."

Jack looked at Roddy before saying, "Guys, give Roddy and me a few minutes to discuss this alone. Thanks." Ianto followed Owen out the door and closed it behind him.

"Roddy, you don't have to play the hero; the idea is to save Tosh without sacrificing you," Jack said.

Shaking his head Roddy said, "Believe me Jack, I'm no hero I'm scared shitless, but Stanton will be expecting you to try some sort of trick. He won't hesitate to hurt or kill Tosh and I'm not willing to take a chance with her life. I surrender to Stanton, you get Tosh back safely and then you rescue me."

Jack shouted, "No way, Roddy that's not a solution."

"It is a solution, you just don't like it," Roddy shouted back.

Gwen opened the door without knocking and asked, "What are you two shouting about?"

"Stay out of this Gwen," Jack said.

"No way Jack," she replied. "This is about Tosh and we are all involved whether you like it or not. Come on both of you, boardroom now," she said pointing to the door. Whether it was the look in her eyes or the tone of her voice they weren't sure, but they felt compelled to follow her instructions.

Once everyone, except Rhys, was in the boardroom she asked, "Alright, what was all the shouting about?" using her best PC Cooper technique.

"I want a straight exchange with no diversions and no tricks; the goal is to get Tosh safely away from Stanton," Roddy said.

Jack said, "If we do it your way the minute the exchange is over you're gone Roddy, back to the 50th century, where,"

"Where Stanton will repeatedly rape me until I'm pregnant, I get it Jack," Roddy said. "But I can't lose anyone else I care about. You of all people must understand how I feel," he said quietly his eyes shiny with unshed tears.

"We can make sure Stanton doesn't take Roddy to the 50th century," Ianto said interrupting the awkward moment, allowing Roddy to get his emotions under control. Everyone turned to Ianto. "Tosh and I pulled all the EMP devices out of the archives last night. Roddy exchanges himself for Tosh, we use one of the EMP devices to fry their vortex manipulators preventing them from leaving the 21st century or teleporting out of Cardiff, which gives us time to rescue him."

"But if Roddy is in the immediate area won't the EMP short out the tracking chip in his body?" Owen asked. "If it does it will be harder to find him."

"I'm willing to take the chance just as long as Tosh is safe," replied Roddy.

Jack looked at Roddy and saw the determination in his eyes. "I still don't like the idea, but I'll go along with the plan to exchange Roddy for Tosh and use an EMP device to disable their vortex manipulators," he said. He started to say more, but was interrupted by his mobile ringing. Looking at the caller ID display it showed one name: Toshiko. "It's him; Ianto see if you can trace this call."

Ianto sat down at the boardroom computer and started a tracing program. He nodded at Jack indicating he was ready.

"I'll put it on speaker; no one else talks to him unless I nod my head," Jack said before answering his mobile. He pressed the answer button and asked, "Toshiko?"

"She's not available right now Captain Harkness, however, depending on how things go I may allow her to talk to you briefly." It was a man's deep voice. Jack looked over at Roddy who had paled and sat down on one of the chairs. Roddy nodded to Jack confirming it was Stanton.

"Listen Stanton, I don't take kindly to people who kidnap my employees," Jack said.

"I assure you Toshiko is unharmed; my people understand she's to come to no harm even though she injured two of my men when they kidnapped her. Since you called me by my name, William must be in the room with you because only he would know my voice. Are you there William?" Stanton asked.

Jack nodded to Roddy. "The name is Roddy; I stopped using the name you gave me when I escaped through the rift," Roddy replied. He managed to keep his voice strong in spite of the terror of hearing the man's voice after all these years.

"We can discuss that after you're returned to me William," Stanton replied.

"Enough chitchat Stanton, let's talk about the exchange," Jack said.

"Very well; I'll call you in one hour with the location for the exchange. It will be an open area away from the public. Just you and William will arrive at the destination. One of my men will arrive with your Toshiko Sato. No weapons, simple exchange. I'm sure you won't try anything Captain Harkness; you want Ms. Sato back and I want William back," Stanton said.

"Alright, let us talk to Toshiko first," Jack replied.

"Jack?"

"Toshiko, are you OK?" Jack asked.

"I'm alright," Tosh replied.

"You hang in there Tosh, we're going to get you back," Jack said.

"What about Roddy?" she asked.

"I'll be fine Tosh," Roddy replied.

Stanton took the mobile away from Tosh and asked, "Do we have a deal Captain?"

"Yes we do," Jack replied.

"Good; I'll call back in one hour," Stanton said and he ended the call.

"Ianto, any luck tracing the call?" Jack asked.

"Unfortunately no; the call was routed through several cell towers and a couple of satellites," Ianto said.

"I'm not surprised," Roddy said, "Stanton is clever otherwise someone would have killed him by now."

"It was worth a try," Jack sighed. "Ianto, let's take a look at those EMP devices and see which one will be best for the job."

They followed Ianto down to the firing range. The EMP devices were laid out on the weapons table. "As you can see we have a wide variety of EMPs," Ianto said. "Since Stanton is setting up the exchange in an open area, the larger rifle-type EMPs are out because they'd probably spot the person holding the rifle. The slightly smaller ones are out too, because they could be mistaken for guns plus their range would probably knock out the SUV's electronics and you need to get Tosh and yourself out of there as quickly as possible. So, we're left with this lot," Ianto said pointing to four devices all of which could fit into someone's pocket.

Jack picked them up one at a time and studied them. "I'm only familiar with this one and it's not powerful enough to do the job," he commented and put it with the other eliminated EMPs.

Roddy was looking at the remaining EMPs. "I know these devices," he said. "Well I should say William knew them and Stanton made the mistake of giving me William's knowledge." Pointing to the first one he said, "This is from the 49th century and is very powerful, but it would probably fry the SUV's electronics." Picking up the next one which was a flat disc he said, "This one would work well, but it has to be thrown into the air." Picking up the last one Roddy said, "I know all about this one; from the 50th century. Small size, it is made to look like a pen and gives off no energy signature until activated. I can easily conceal it up my sleeve until I'm taken to Stanton and then one push and all their electronics will be fried. It's in excellent condition and has a full charge." He handed the device to Ianto for safekeeping and said, "Thanks Ianto."

"You're welcome," Ianto replied.

"Now you're done with that, I want to check your vitals one more time," Owen said. Roddy followed Owen upstairs. While Owen checked Roddy's vitals he said calmly, "I know the EMP device will prevent Stanton from taking you back to the 50th century, but you do realize it won't prevent Stanton from raping you, right?"

"Yes I know Owen; I can only hope the team can rescue me before that happens. If not then," Roddy shook his head unable to finish the thought. "All I know is I have to get Tosh away from Stanton; that's all that matters now."

He looked at Roddy and saw in his eyes, fear, a great sadness and yet a tremendous resolve. Owen realized Roddy was fully aware of the danger he was putting himself in and he was choosing to do it in order to save Tosh. Suddenly there was a lump in Owen's throat and he was unable say anything to Roddy; he managed a nod and squeezed Roddy's shoulder silently acknowledging his understanding and left the room.

**The Exchange**

Stanton called exactly one hour later and told Jack the location for the exchange: a service road near Cardiff airport. Jack and Roddy left immediately. They drove in silence and arrived first at the rendezvous. "Stanton's man is not here yet," Jack said speaking into his ear comm to keep the rest of the team in the loop. "There's a car approaching now; OK this is it everyone."

Roddy and Jack watched the car halt a few yards away; the passenger door opened first and Tosh got out of the car. "She looks alright," Roddy said. "Take care of her Jack and remember what I told you earlier; save me one way or the other," and then Roddy got out of the SUV and started walking slowly towards Tosh.

"Roddy, I'm so sorry you had to do this," Tosh said.

"You're worth the risk Tosh," Roddy said and hugged her and then he swung around with her in his arms until his back was towards Stanton's man putting himself between Tosh and the sniper he had spotted. "I'll see you soon Tosh. When I let go you run like hell, understand?" Roddy asked.

"Yes; we'll get you back Roddy I promise," Tosh whispered in his ear.

"OK, on the count of three: one, two, three. Run Tosh!" Roddy yelled and he turned around to face Stanton's man. He dropped a small smoke bomb which exploded and the smoke hid Toshiko from the sniper although he fired off a couple of rounds. Jack raced over to Tosh in the SUV, did a screeching 180-degree turn bringing the passenger door within her reach and sped away as soon as she got into the vehicle.

Roddy looked back just long enough to see the SUV speeding away with Tosh safely inside. He turned around and reluctantly walked towards Stanton's man. He recognized him as the man who'd given him the shot during the attack behind his flat. The man pulled out a pair of handcuffs and snapped them around Roddy's wrists before putting him in the back seat of the car and rapidly driving away from the scene.

**Here at Last**

"Tosh are you hit anywhere?" Jack asked.

"I'm OK," Tosh replied. "Ianto is Roddy's tracking chip active?"

"Yes, we tracking him now; they're taking him to the docks," Ianto replied.

"Send the coordinates to the SUV's GPS and we'll follow them," Jack said.

"Jack, Owen and I are en route as backup," Gwen said.

Roddy saw the man was driving back to the docks. He pulled the car up to one of the warehouses and honked the car horn. The doors were opened by two armed men, the man drove the car inside and the doors were closed behind them. The driver parked, got out of the car, opened the back door, and helped Roddy out.

Stanton, who had been sitting at a table stood up as Roddy and the driver walked over to him. He came around the table and embraced Roddy. "You are here at last; I had almost given up," he said and stepped back to get a better look at Roddy. "You're older," he said as he touched Roddy's face and hair. "How long have you lived on this planet?" Stanton asked.

"Over 15 years," Roddy replied trying to pull away from his touch.

"Fifteen years? You've only been missing for two years," he replied. "I guess that can happen with time travel." Looking at the driver he asked, "Did the exchange go as planned?"

"Not really," the man replied. "William here put himself between the woman and our sniper and then set off a smoke bomb for cover; she escaped without injury."

"Really; how clever of him," Stanton commented. "Doesn't matter now I have William back; have everyone assemble and we'll return home."

"Jack, Roddy's signal is stationary and it's coming from the second to the last warehouse on the left," Ianto said.

"Thanks, Ianto; we'll be there in ten minutes," Jack replied.

Roddy waited until all of Stanton's men had arrived in the warehouse. "Prepare to access the rift," Stanton said. Roddy reached for the EMP device strapped to his forearm and was able to activate it even though he was still handcuffed. The device emitted a burst of electromagnetic energy; Roddy screamed in pain as the energy fried the tracking chip near his spine as well as the vortex manipulators the men were wearing. He fell to the floor and the last thing he heard was Stanton screaming, "William!"


	15. EMP Fallout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Torchwood closes in on the warehouse where Roddy is being held.

**EMP Fallout**

"Jack, Roddy's tracking signal disappeared," Ianto said.

"He must have used the EMP and it fried the tracking device," Tosh said.

"Which means their vortex manipulators are fried as well; we're two minutes away, Ianto. They'll still be at the warehouse because they won't be expecting us. Gwen, what's your ETA?" Jack asked.

"Five minutes Jack," Gwen replied.

Stanton fell to his knees besides Roddy. "William, wake up," he said shaking Roddy by his shoulders.

The driver kneeled down next to Roddy and placed two fingers on the side of Roddy's neck. "He has a pulse and he's breathing OK sir."

"What's wrong with him?" Stanton asked.

"I'm not sure sir," the man replied.

"Well find out Carleton; you're the medic dammit!" Stanton snarled.

"Yes sir. Give me a few minutes to check him over," Carleton replied. Stanton was watching Carleton as he checked Roddy's vital signs, when one of his men approached.

"Mr. Stanton, our vortex manipulators don't work," the man said.

"None of them are working?" Stanton asked. He stood up and tried his; it was also broken. "Try all the mobiles and laptops," he ordered. He watched his men as they tried the electronics; nothing worked.

Carleton had rolled Roddy on his side and removed the handcuffs. He started to remove Roddy's jacket when he felt something strapped to Roddy's arm. Carleton pulled the sleeve up to examine the item. "Mr. Stanton, could this have fried all the electronics?"

Stanton kneeled down and looked at the device strapped to Roddy's forearm and frowned. "It's an EMP," he said and reached over and ripped the device off of Roddy's forearm.

"Fuck; we can't get home!" his man said. "Stupid son of a bitch! I should put a bullet in his head." A sudden silence filled the room; Stanton's body tensed the moment he'd heard the words. He gently brushed his thumb across Roddy's forehead before slowly standing and facing the man.

"I'm sure you didn't mean what you just said, did you Danny?" Stanton asked quietly. A fine sheen of sweat covered Danny's face and Stanton could smell Danny's fear.

Danny shook his head vigorously. "No Mr. Stanton, I didn't really mean it. The words just blurted out of my mouth," he said. "I'm really sorry sir."

"It's alright Danny; this is just a temporary setback. I accept your apology."

Gwen and Owen joined Jack and Tosh by the SUV. "Are you alright?" Gwen asked as she and Owen briefly hugged Tosh.

"I'm OK really," Tosh replied, "But we need to get Roddy out of there."

"The question is how?" Owen asked; then they heard the gunshot.

"Oh my god; do you think he shot Roddy?" Gwen asked.

Jack shook his head, "No way; he wants Roddy alive," Jack replied as he looked around the corner towards the warehouse. "We need to get closer."

Stanton stood over the body of Danny for a moment before holstering his gun. "Let me remind you all," he said in a loud voice, "I did not spend two years searching through time and space to find my lover, my property, just to have one of you shoot him. Do you all understand?" Stanton saw them nod and respond verbally. We will get home; it'll just take a little longer."

"Mr. Stanton, someone's outside; looks like those Torchwood people," a sentry said.

Stanton looked at Roddy still unconscious on the floor. "Is it safe to move William?" he asked the medic.

"All his vital signs are fine Mr. Stanton, but I still don't know what caused him to scream and pass out," Carleton replied, "I believe we won't cause any further harm by moving him. If I had any doubts about moving William I would tell you sir."

"Alright Carleton, thank you for your honesty," Stanton said. "You four," he said to the men he pointed at, "Will delay Torchwood as long as possible, and then join us at the reserve location we set up when we first arrived. Carleton, you and the remaining three men are with me. Let's go." Stanton picked up Roddy in his arms. "Don't bother bringing any of the electronics they're useless to us; Carleton, run ahead of us and get the back up van."

"Yes sir," Carleton said. He picked up his rucksack and jogged out the back door to get the van. Stanton and the three men quickly followed.

"Everyone in position?" asked Jack.

"I'm behind the crates to the left of the warehouse doors," Tosh replied.

"Gwen and I are almost to the warehouse backdoor; give us three more minutes," Owen replied.

"Let me know when you're set," Jack said. He was crouched behind a container to the right of the warehouse front doors. Jack heard a beep from the private channel and switched over. "Ianto, we're kinda busy right now," he said.

"I know Jack, but I've got to ask, what did Roddy mean when he said, 'save me one way or the other'?" Ianto asked.

"Roddy meant rescue him from Stanton or," Jack couldn't finish the sentence.

"Bloody hell Jack; would you actually kill Roddy if you couldn't rescue him from Stanton?" Ianto asked quietly.

Jack closed his eyes for second and then said, "Roddy would rather die than be a sex slave, broodmare, whatever you want to call it, to that bastard, so yes I would do what Roddy asked. But we are going to rescue Roddy, right?"

"Right sir," Ianto replied. "We will get Roddy back. Be careful Jack," Ianto said.

"I'm always careful," Jack replied. He heard a beep on his ear comm. "Back to work; talk to you soon," he said and switched to the team channel. "Owen?"

"You picked a fine time to have phone sex with Ianto; nice of you to join us Jack," Owen said snarkily. "We're at the back door ready to go."

"Good; Tosh provide cover fire for me as I go in the front door, Owen and Gwen come in the back door once the gunfire starts," Jack said. "Ready Tosh?" he asked.

"Ready Jack," Tosh acknowledged.

"On the count of three: One, two, three!" he said. Tosh laid down covering fire as Jack sprinted towards the front door. When Owen and Gwen heard the gunfire they went through the backdoor. Four gunmen where firing out through the windows.

"Drop your weapons!" Gwen yelled. Two of the gunmen responded by turning towards them and firing. Gwen and Owen returned fire and both gunmen went down.

Jack barreled through the front door and took out another gunman. The remaining gunman surrendered just as Tosh came through the front door. "Where's Roddy?" Jack asked the gunman.

"You mean William?" the man asked in return.

"Yes, William" Tosh replied, noting the gunman was young probably no more that 23 or 24 years old. "Where is he?"

"Stanton took him away a few minutes ago," he replied.

"The rest of them are dead," Owen said as he and Gwen joined Jack and Tosh. "We killed three of them, who killed that one?" Owen asked pointing to Danny's dead body.

"Stanton killed him for threatening to kill William, because William set off an EMP which destroyed our vortex manipulators and all the electronics in the room" the man said.

"Where did they take him?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," the man replied.

Jack grabbed the front of the man's shirt and dragged him closer until Jack's gun was pressing against the man's forehead. "One last time; where did they take him?" he growled at the man.

"Look I really don't know! I didn't arrive with the first group. Stanton said to meet up at the reserve location they set up when they first arrived. Danny knew where it was and so did the other three, but I don't know. Please don't shoot me!" the man pleaded.

For a moment it looked like Jack would shoot the man then he suddenly released him. "Cuff him; we'll take him back to the Hub," Jack said and walked away to search the rest of the warehouse for clues. Tosh followed him and collected the laptops. Owen kept his gun trained on Stanton's man while Gwen got out the handcuffs.

The man was so relieved when Jack released him to Gwen he looked like he was going to cry. He didn't resist when Gwen put the handcuffs on him. "What's your name?" Gwen asked.

"Jay, Jay Olyphant," the man replied.

"Well Jay Olyphant," Gwen said, "is there anything else you can tell us which may help us?"

"I don't know if it will help you, but something weird happened to William," Jay said. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to Jay.

"What do you mean by weird?" Gwen asked.

"We were getting ready to access the rift when William screamed and passed out. The vortex manipulators wouldn't work and then we discovered all the electronics were fried as well. Next thing we know you lot are outside and half of us stayed here while the rest went with Stanton."

"Shit, when the EMP shorted out the tracking device inside of Roddy, it must have sent an electrical charge to his spinal column," Owen said.

"What would it do? Cripple him?" Jack asked.

"Sorry Jack, but I don't know; perhaps it was only enough of a charge to cause the pain and make him pass out. I won't be able to assess the damage until we get him back."


	16. Assault

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for rape and violence.

**Assault**

The medical clinic Stanton and his men arrived at had shutdown three years ago. Stanton carried Roddy into an exam room and laid him down on the exam table.

Carleton unlocked a cabinet and pulled out a Bekaran medical scanner. "Good thing we left spare medical equipment here," he said. He started scanning Roddy's body trying to find what caused him to collapse. Carleton stopped moving the Bekaran scanner when he was halfway down Roddy's torso. "Mr. Stanton, do you have any idea what this is?" he asked.

Stanton looked at the monitor and saw the small device the scanner had detected. "That's the tracking device I had the scientists implant in William when he was created," he replied.

"I think this is what caused him to collapse," Carleton said. "The EMP must have fried it along with the rest of the electronics. It probably sent an electrical shock to William's spine."

"Did it do any permanent damage?" Stanton asked.

"No, but he will probably be in some pain when he wakes up," Carleton replied.

Roddy moaned and opened his eyes. "Shit that hurt!" he said trying to sit up. Carleton helped him sit up.

"Why did you do it William?" Stanton asked.

Roddy looked at Stanton with disgust and said, "Because I don't belong to you, you sick bastard." Roddy's head snapped back as Stanton backhanded him across his face.

"How dare you," Stanton hissed. He walked over to the door and yelled for his men. Stanton walked back to Roddy and said, "You're wrong William, I do own you and I'll prove it." Looking at Carleton he said, "Examine him and make sure he's healthy; the men will help you," Stanton said and left the room.

Roddy struggled, but they held him down, stripped his clothes off and the medic examined him including a pelvic exam while the men watched. Afterwards they used leather restraints to strap him spread-eagle to a bed. The men left and a few minutes later Stanton returned.

"Carleton tells me you're in excellent health despite living in the 20th and 21st centuries all these years William and your body is fully prepped for bearing children," Stanton said.

The look in the man's eyes terrified him. 'Shit, Stanton's totally insane!' Roddy thought. "I told you my name is Roddy."

"No, it's William," Stanton replied as he laid his hands on Roddy's chest and caressed him. "My beautiful William; I've waited a long time to breed you." He tried to kiss Roddy's mouth, but Roddy turned his head away.

"Stop it! Get your hands off me!" Roddy shouted.

"I will do whatever I want to do to you William," Stanton said. He whispered into Roddy's ear, "I'm going fuck you and it doesn't matter to me if you enjoy it or not." Stanton kissed and sucked on Roddy's neck and chest. He grasped Roddy's cock, stroking it up and down. Roddy felt betrayed by his own body as it responded to the man's unwanted touch.

"You are so beautiful William," Stanton said as he moved down and took Roddy's cock in his mouth. He sucked and bobbed his mouth up and down on his cock while he pushed a lube-slicked finger into Roddy's vagina sliding it in and out repeatedly. Roddy tried to keep his body from responding, but couldn't. Within a few minutes he climaxed and Stanton sucked his cock dry. He smiled at Roddy as he stood up and removed his own clothing. Stanton lay on top of Roddy and Roddy could feel the man's hard cock against his vagina. "Now I will have my William," he said as he pushed his cock into Roddy's tight, untried vagina. Roddy felt like he was being torn apart.

"Stop, you're hurting me!" Roddy yelled.

Stanton responded by burying himself fully into Roddy, causing Roddy to cry out in pain. He started thrusting in and out ignoring Roddy's shouts of pain and anger. Roddy managed to head butt Stanton in the face and the man's nose started to bleed. Enraged, Stanton started squeezing Roddy's throat with his hand while he continued to assault him. He shot his seed into Roddy's body and loosened his grip on Roddy's throat. Roddy lay there gasping for air. "I suggest you cooperate a little more next time William," Stanton said as he stood up and put his clothes back on. He grasped Roddy's jaw and forced a kiss on Roddy's lips. "You're mine now and forever William," he said and then he left the room, locking the door behind him.

"I'm not your property; I have rights, you fucking bastard!" Roddy screamed. Silent tears started flowing down his face as he laid there on the bed naked, bruised, bleeding, and terrified. 'Jack, please save me,' he thought.

He must have fallen asleep at some point, because Roddy was rousted from sleep when the leather restraints were unbuckled and then several hands held him down. "No! Let go of me!" he screamed as he struggled against them.

"Don't fight us, you'll only hurt yourself," Carleton said. "Hold him still so I can give him this shot." Roddy felt a needle prick in his arm; it must have been a sedative, because all the fight went out of him. The hands holding him down were removed. He was aware of two people cleaning him up and rolling him on his side as they changed the sheets on his bed.

"Once I give him this second shot we're done for now," the medic said.

"What's in the shot?" the other man asked.

"Hormone to keep him fertile," replied the medic.

"No, please stop," Roddy whispered, but the shot was put into his hip and he was rolled onto his back.

"Sorry, but none of us has a choice in the matter," the medic said. Roddy's wrists were put back in the restraints, but not his ankles. They covered him with a blanket and left the room.

He floated in and out of consciousness. The door was opened and someon pulled the blanket away. "My beautiful William," Stanton said. Roddy could focus on Stanton's face and drew some satisfaction he had managed to break the bastard's nose which was now taped, but the sedative or whatever the hell the medicine was they had given him, prevented him from physically fighting back. "Carleton tells me the shot will keep you compliant; this time you won't interrupt me while I fuck you," Stanton said.

"Don't do this please," Roddy begged when Stanton started kissing him, but Stanton didn't stop. He kissed and licked Roddy's body while shoving a slicked finger in and out of his vagina preparing him. Roddy shook his head muttering, "No, please stop."

"Oh it will be so much better this time William," Stanton crooned in his ear. He placed Roddy's legs over his shoulders and thrust into Roddy's vagina. "See, it doesn't hurt like it did the first time. We'll start nice and slow," Stanton whispered as he did slow thrusts in and out. "You feel so good William." His pace increased and he penetrated deeply, moaning in pleasure.

There was nothing Roddy could do. It didn't physically hurt as bad as last time, but it was still rape. Roddy's mind and spirit broke a little more with each thrust. He used the only defense he had left; mentally withdrawing from his body, blocking all sensory input bombarding his mind. If Stanton had been paying attention, he would have seen the moment the light disappeared from Roddy's eyes.


	17. Finding Roddy

**Finding Roddy**

The cog wheel door rolled back as a tired and frustrated Jack and Ianto entered the Hub. They joined Gwen and Owen over at Toshiko's work station. Tosh was running programs and checking the results, her eyes were red rimmed either from exhaustion, crying or both.

"Well, we've checked the areas where we had the false alarms and found nothing," Owen practically growled in frustration. "Where do we look next?"

"I don't know," Jack replied rubbing his hand over his face.

"You lot have been at for hours; you need to take a break and eat something and then we try again to find Roddy, right?" Rhys said as he walked up and hugged Gwen. "Gwen and I will go get some sandwiches."

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but you're right Rhys," Jack replied. "Thank you."

Rhys was chuffed from Jack's compliment. He grabbed Gwen's hand and said, "Come on luv, let's go get some grub."

They started walking toward the cog wheel door when Owen said, "Hold up I'll go with you." He turned to Jack and Ianto and whispered, "Get Tosh to take a break; she's exhausted but she wouldn't listen to Gwen or me," then he followed Rhys and Gwen out to get some food.

Jack stood behind Tosh and asked, "Find anything promising?"

"Not yet, but I'm not giving up," Tosh replied as she continued to change search parameters to find a useful clue somewhere, anywhere. Ianto placed his hands gently on Tosh's shoulders and said quietly, "Tosh, Rhys is right; you need to take a break for a few minutes."

"No time," Tosh replied and kept hammering away at her keyboard. Ianto reached down and pulled Tosh's hands away from the keyboard.

"You've got to make time Tosh; you can't help Roddy if you collapse," Ianto said.

"But I promised Roddy we'd get him back," Tosh said quietly. Ianto turned her chair so she was facing him.

"And we will get him back, but first let's take a much needed break so we can think clearly, OK?" Ianto said. He and Jack led Tosh over to the couch and they sat down.

Tosh looked at Jack. "It's been six hours since they took Roddy away. In my mind I keep seeing Stanton forcing himself on Roddy, raping him and it's happening because Roddy exchanged himself to save me," she said, tears quietly streaming down Tosh's face. Jack wrapped his arms around her and hugged her and Ianto placed his hand on her shoulder as they let her cry. When Rhys, Gwen and Owen returned to the Hub with the sandwiches and saw their three friends on the couch they just quietly made their way up to the boardroom to give them some privacy.

Five minutes later Tosh and Jack joined them in the boardroom. "Ianto is making another round of coffee for everyone; he'll be right up," Jack said. A few minutes later Ianto appeared with a tray of coffee mugs and handed everyone their favorite coffee choices.

Once they finished eating their sandwiches Jack said, "Let's go over the information as a group."

Rhys stood up and said, "I'll leave you to it then," and started to leave.

"Rhys, I'd like you to stay," Jack said. Rhys turned around surprised by Jack's comment; the rest of the people at the table were surprised too. Rhys sat back down in his chair.

"I appreciate this Jack, but why?" Rhys asked.

Jack studied Rhys for a moment before replying, "Because you're a good friend to Roddy. You've already helped him and us during this investigation and right now we need all the help we can get to rescue Roddy. But, you have to follow orders, agreed?"

"Sure you bet mate; whatever it takes to get Roddy back," Rhys agreed.

"Good; now let's recap what we done so far," Jack said. "We've already checked all the locations where we had the false alarms over the past five weeks and found nothing. Tosh, any luck with the laptops we recovered at the warehouse?" Jack asked.

"But I thought the EMP device fried all the electronics," Gwen said.

"The electronics were fried, but the EMP didn't destroy the hard drives," Tosh replied. "I found information on all the locations we already knew about, but nothing on the reserved location. Other files are related to free email accounts, hacking into CCTV networks and tracing Roddy's movement using the tracking device."

"What about supplies?" Rhys asked.

"Supplies?" Tosh asked.

"Yeah, you know, lists of supplies," Rhys replied. "You see when I look at a list of supplies for one of my lorries, I can tell if the lorry is set up for a long haul outside of Wales or within Wales. If there's a list of supplies on any of those hard drives we just might get a clue or two based on the supplies listed."

"That's brilliant that is," Owen said.

Tosh quickly searched the files. "I've found two supply lists," she said and displayed the first one on the boardroom plasma screen. Everyone studied it for a moment.

"Mostly weapons and surveillance equipment," Ianto said.

"A lot more weapons than we found at the warehouse; the rest must be at the reserve location," Jack commented. "What about the other list?" he asked.

Tosh threw the other list up on the screen. "Mostly medical supplies and monitoring devices, oh they have a Bekaran medical scanner," she said.

Rhys was studying the list too and was puzzled by some items he saw on the list. "Why are there hormone shots and pregnancy tests on the list?" he asked.

His question was met by silence. "Come on Jack, you trust me enough for me to attend this meeting; least you can do is answer my question."

Jack thought about how he could explain things to Rhys. Finally he said, "You know how things fall through the rift by accident?"

"Yeah, like the poor space whale we tried to rescue," replied Rhys.

"Exactly; well Roddy fell through the rift as well a few years ago," Jack said. "He's from the 50th century Rhys. Stanton and his men deliberately came through the rift to kidnap Roddy and take him back."

"That still doesn't answer my question about the hormones and pregnancy tests," Rhys commented.

"Rhys, Roddy is a human being like you and me, but he's also a clone capable of bearing children," Owen explained quietly.

"What? A clone like that sheep, named Dolly, they cloned a few years ago?" Rhys asked.

"By the 50th century the cloning technique is a lot more sophisticated, but yes," Jack replied. "And it's not common for men to bear children by then but it's not unheard of either."

"Then this Stanton captured Roddy because he wants Roddy to have his children," Rhys commented more to himself than the others. He thought for a moment before saying, "I don't care if Roddy's from the 50th century or a clone who can get pregnant; he's our friend and we have to rescue him from that fucking bastard Stanton."

Gwen leaned over and said, "We will Rhys." She was proud of him.

"So back to the list," Owen said. "We know they gave Roddy the first fertility shot, but they were preparing to return to the 50th century when we stopped them; so the additional supply of hormones and pregnancy tests were on hand just in case they couldn't return right away."

"Which means Stanton is already trying to get Roddy pregnant while hiding out somewhere in Cardiff," Ianto said.

"And we're back to our original problem, where is Stanton hiding out?" Gwen said frustrated. "How do you find someone when there's no paper trail leading to the property they're hiding at?

"We checked for property rented or purchased paid in cash and we checked all the locations where we had recent rift activity," Jack said.

"Plus I expanded the search and checked all recent property rentals or purchases within the past 5 weeks in Cardiff and verified all the participants," Tosh said.

"Maybe they're just squatting in some building illegally," Rhys said. "But how do we find them if that's the case?"

"Even if they're squatting illegally, they'd most likely have the electricity and water turned on," Ianto said.

"Tosh, tap into Western Power Distribution and Welsh Water databases; see if anyone has hacked in and illegally turned the power and water on for any unoccupied buildings," Jack requested.

Tosh broke into the databases and had the answer in five minutes. "Two properties in Cardiff have the power and water illegally turned on; an old garage and a closed-down medical clinic. Pulling up CCTV near the garage," Tosh said. They looked at the plasma screen. They watched as a fancy BMW pulled up to the garage and sounded its horn. The garage door opened and as the BMW pulled into the garage they could see people stripping cars down into parts.

"A chop shop," Jack said. "Gwen, forward this video to the police and let them take care of this problem. Tosh what about the medical clinic?"

"Here's the CCTV of the clinic," Tosh said as she put the image up on the screen. The lights were coming on in the clinic, but they couldn't really see inside the building.

A van pulled up and parked near the front door. They watched as a man got out of the van carrying takeaway food. Tosh froze the image. "He's the man who droved me to the exchange and took Roddy!" she exclaimed.

"Are you sure Tosh?" Owen asked.

"I'm positive," she replied.

"She's right; I recognize him from the exchange too," Jack confirmed. "Looks like we've found where they're keeping Roddy. Let's get ready to pay them a surprise visit."


	18. Rage and Rescue

**Gentle Interrogation**

Gwen took a sandwich and a bottle of water and went down to the cells. Their prisoner, Jay, was lying down on the shelf bed in his cell staring at the ceiling. Hearing footsteps he got up and stood by the cell door.

"I brought you something to eat," Gwen said and slid the food through the slot in the cell door.

"Thanks, I'm starving," Jay replied. He started wolfing down the sandwich.

"Hey, slow down or you'll choke on your food," Gwen chided him.

He nodded and slowed down; Jay stopped eating for a moment and asked, "What are you going to do with me, send me home?"

Gwen shrugged her shoulders. "We haven't decided yet," answering honestly. She took a paper out of her pocket, unfolded it and showed it to Jay. "What can you tell me about this man?" she asked. It was a photo of the man they had seen outside of the medical clinic.

Jay looked at the photo and said, "That's Carleton; he's our medic."

"So he'd be taking care of Roddy, right?" she asked.

He nodded as he took another bite of his sandwich. Talking with his mouth full he added, "He's a good medic; saved my life once."

"Why does he work for Stanton?" Gwen asked.

"Same reason I do, it was work for Stanton or be sold into slavery or killed," Jay replied.

"What about the other three men still with Stanton?" Gwen asked.

"The other three are Freddy, Jason and Michael. They like working for Stanton; sick bastards get off on hurting people. They would have raped your friend if Stanton hadn't threatened to kill anyone who touched her," Jay said.

A shiver went down Gwen's spine when she realized how close a call Tosh had had when they kidnapped her. "Well thanks for the information Jay. We've found where they're hiding out and we're going to rescue our friend shortly," she said. She turned to head back upstairs.

"Gwen," Jay called out stopping her in midstride. "Carleton will help you if you give him a chance."

She turned back and looked at Jay. "I'll keep that in mind," she replied and headed upstairs to join the others.

**Rage**

Carleton was standing in the hallway waiting for Stanton to come out of the room where Roddy was being held.

An hour ago Stanton had called Carleton into the room. Pointing at Roddy he had asked, "What's wrong with William?"

Carleton had checked Roddy's vital signs and the readings were all within normal ranges. The problem was Roddy was unresponsive to sound, light and touch; his eyes were open but unfocused.

"Well what's wrong with him?" Stanton demanded.

"He's emotionally distanced himself from reality," Carleton replied.

"What the hell do you mean?" Stanton growled.

Looking Stanton in the eye he said, "His mind is trying to protect itself by blocking all sensory input; he doesn't hear, see or feel anything."

Stanton's face contorted with rage. "Leave us," he hissed at Carleton.

"Mr. Stanton hurting him will not bring him back; plus he may already be pregnant," Carleton said in a calm voice trying to protect Roddy. His head whipped to the side when Stanton backhanded him.

"I said leave us!" Stanton bellowed and he threw Carleton out of the room and locked the door. For an hour he heard Stanton raging and throwing things and others sounds which filled Carleton with dread.

Finally Stanton unlocked the door. There were bloodstains on his clothes. Without looking at Carleton Stanton said, "Take care of William," and walked away.

Carleton walked into the room. "Stanton you fucking bastard," he whispered. Roddy was splayed across the bed lying on his stomach. His back was covered in blood; Stanton had whipped Roddy's back and buttocks with a length of rope. Carleton quickly set up an IV to keep Roddy hydrated and began cleaning his wounds. "I am so sorry," he said even though he was pretty sure Roddy wouldn't hear him. Roddy just lay there the entire time his eyes open staring at nothing. While he cleaned the wounds on Roddy's back and buttocks Carleton also found blood and semen oozing out of the man's arse and gently cleaned that area as well.

Once Roddy's wounds were treated Carleton rolled him on his side and covered him with a sheet. He cleaned the blood off the floor and threw all the used medical supplies and bloodied linens and towels in a black rubbish bag. He went outside and threw the bag in the rubbish bin. Carleton froze when he felt a gun barrel pressed against the back of his head.

**Rescue**

"Jay says you'll help us rescue Roddy; is it true Carleton?" Jack asked quietly.

"Is Jay OK?" Carleton asked worried about his friend.

"He's fine," Jack replied.

Carleton visibly relaxed. "Yes I will help you," he replied. Jack took his gun away from Carleton's head. He turned around and saw Jack and Tosh, the one they'd used for the exchange. "I'm glad you're alright," he said to Tosh.

"Never mind about me what about Roddy?" Tosh asked.

Carleton looked sad; "Stanton's hurt him badly," he managed to say. "We need to get him out of here now."

"Glad to hear you say we," Jack replied. "Lead the way."

Carleton led them into the warren of exam rooms and hallways. He put up his hand and stopped suddenly Jack and Tosh halted behind him. He peered around the corner and indicated one person was in the hallway. Carleton walked around the corner alone.

"Carleton, I heard the boss beat up his bitch, is it true?" Freddy asked him. Carleton noticed Freddy had carelessly leaned his rifle against the wall.

"His name is William and yeah it's true Freddy; excuse me I need to go check on him," Carleton replied and tried to walk past the man. Freddy grabbed him and slammed him against the wall twisting his arm behind his back. He could smell the booze on Freddy's breath.

"So," Freddy whispered, "did you get to watch? Did you get excited? I'm excited Carleton," he said as he ground his hips against Carleton. "You're not as pretty as Stanton's bitch, but you'll do." Freddy forcefully kissed Carleton.

Breaking away from the kiss Carleton said, "You're drunk Freddy and I don't have time for this bullshit. Let me go."

"Not until I'm done with you," Freddy replied opening Carleton's trousers and fondling him.

"You're done with him," Jack said slamming the rifle butt into Freddy's skull. He put the rifle down and used plastic restraints to bind Freddy's wrists and ankles. He glanced up at Carleton; "Are you OK?" he asked.

"Yeah," Carleton replied, as he refastened his trousers.

"Do you have to put up with that all the time?" Tosh asked.

Carleton changed the subject. "We can lock him in here," he said opening an empty closet. Jack stuffed a gag in Freddy's mouth and dragged him into the closet.

They made it to Roddy's room without running into anyone else. Carleton opened the door and Tosh rush to Roddy's side. "Roddy, it's Tosh, we're going to get you out of here," Tosh said. Roddy didn't respond even though his eyes were open. "Roddy can you hear me?"

"No he can't hear you," Carleton said quietly. "He's locked himself into some far corner of his mind where's he's safe from Stanton."

Jack crouched down in front of Roddy and looked at his face. Too many times in his long life he had seen that blank stare expression. "We can't do anything for him here, Tosh. We need to get him back to the Hub," Jack said quietly.

"We'll have to be careful how we move him," Carleton said.

"Why?" Tosh asked.

Carleton responded by walking around to the other side of Roddy's bed. Jack and Tosh followed him; they both gasped when he pulled the sheet back enough for them to see Roddy's whipped back. "Stanton did this after Roddy withdrew into himself."

Jack clenched his fists in anger and then took a deep breath to control his emotions. Tosh had paled; Jack touched her arm to reassure her. "Let's get him out of this hellhole," he said.

"Roddy, we're going to transfer you to a gurney so we can move you somewhere safe," Carleton said. He gave Roddy a shot for pain in case Roddy became conscious and removed the IV from his hand. Jack and Carleton gently lifted Roddy from the bed and placed him on the gurney careful to not touch his back. Tosh placed a pillow under Roddy's head and kissed his forehead.

Jack and Tosh pulled out their guns. Jack took point followed by Carleton pushing Roddy's gurney and Tosh followed behind them. "Ianto, bring the SUV around to the back," Jack said into his ear comm.

"We'll meet you there," Ianto acknowledged.

'This is too easy,' Jack thought to himself feeling uneasy. 'Where are Stanton and the other two men?' The other shoe dropped when he opened the backdoor and someone tried to blow his head off with a rifle shot missing him by inches only because of his quick reactions. "Move back!" Jack told Carleton and Tosh. "Ianto, we've got at least one gunman in the alley firing at us; be careful," he said over his ear comm.

"Will do," Ianto replied.

"Tosh and Carleton move back into the other hallway," Jack said. Tosh and Carleton started moving back with Roddy, but were stopped when shots rang out from the other hallway.

"We're boxed in Jack," Tosh said as she fired a couple rounds blindly into the other hallway to keep the gunman back. "Owen, do you copy?" she asked over her comm.

"I hear you loud and clear sweetheart; on my way," Owen replied.

"Captain Harkness," a voice called out from the alley.

"That's Stanton," Carleton said to Jack.

"Guess I'll chat with him until the cavalry arrives," Jack replied. "Keep your heads down." Jack shouted back, "What do you want Stanton?"

"I want to you to leave William where he is and you, Miss Sato and Carleton may leave unharmed," Stanton replied.

"Let me get this straight," Jack began, stalling for time, "you, a black market leader from the 50th century who's violated a clone's rights, murdered an innocent bystander, kidnapped one of my employee's, and caused serious bodily harm to my friend, expect me to leave my friend here and trust you not to kill us?"

"Well I don't see where you have much choice in the matter," Stanton bellowed back.

"If there's one thing I've learned as a Time Agent, there is always a choice," Jack yelled back. Just then he heard the sound of the SUV screeching to a halt in the alley and the front door of the clinic being kicked in; Jack smiled and yelled, "And my choice is to fight back!" Jack threw himself sideways through the backdoor firing and rolling on the ground until he was behind the large rubbish bin. Gwen and Ianto were using the SUV for protection as they fired at Stanton and Jason.

Owen had entered through the clinic's front door and exchanged gunfire with Michael until he hit Michael in the chest and Michael crumpled to the ground. He kicked Michael's gun away, checked for a pulse and found none. "Tosh!" he yelled. "I've got one man down; are there any others?"

"There's one locked in the closet and two out in the alley," Tosh replied. "Ianto, Gwen and Jack are handling them."

Owen moved down the hall toward Tosh's voice, but he checked each room on the way just to be sure. Rounding the corner Owen found Tosh and Carleton protecting Roddy. The gunfire in the alley ceased.

"Tosh, it's over," Gwen said as she entered the building. "How's Roddy?"

"He's in bad shape," Tosh said. She stroked Roddy's hair, but he was still unresponsive.

Carleton was briefing Owen on Roddy's condition. The look on Owen's face gave Gwen a dreadful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"We can't transport him in the SUV," Owen said.

"The van is in front," Carleton said. "We could put a mattress down in the back and transport Roddy in the van."

"Sounds good; Tosh, stay with Roddy. I'll go help Carleton put a mattress in the van and drive it around to the alley so we can transfer him into the van." Owen and Carleton headed off to prepare the van.

"What about Stanton?" Tosh asked Gwen.

"Stanton and one of his men are dead in the alley," Gwen replied. "And the other two?"

"Owen killed one and the other is locked up in a closet bound and gagged," Tosh said. "Thanks for getting Jay to tell you about Carleton, he's been a big help."

"Carleton is just another victim like Roddy and Jay," Gwen said.

Owen came through the back door with Carleton. "Van's in the alley; let's get Roddy out of here," he said.

"Roddy, we're going to move you to the van now and take you back to the Hub. Just hang in there a little longer," Tosh said. They moved the gurney out into the alley and transferred Roddy into the van.

"What happened to you?" Owen asked Ianto. Jack was tying a field dressing around Ianto's left upper arm.

"Ricochet hit me," Ianto muttered as the pain of moving his arm took his breath away.

"You are going back to the Hub with Owen and get that wound treated," Jack said. "Gwen and I will handle the cleanup. No arguing," he added before Ianto could say anything.

Ianto and Owen headed to the van. They stopped by Carleton who was staring at Stanton's body on the ground. "You alright Carleton?" asked Owen.

"I just had to see with my own eyes that Stanton is really and truly dead," Carleton replied looking at Stanton's bullet-ridden body.

"Trust me he's as dead as he can get," Owen said.

"I notice most of the bullets hit him in the chest except, for one," Carleton said looking down at the dead man's crotch.

Owen, Ianto and Jack looked at Gwen. "What? Is there a problem?" Gwen asked standing with both hands on her hips.

"Stanton never should have pissed off a Welsh woman," Jack said. "Get Roddy and Ianto back to the Hub Owen. Gwen and I will join you after we've cleaned up the scene."

Owen got into the van's driver seat, Ianto in the front passenger seat and Carleton and Tosh were in the back of the van with Roddy.

As the van moved down the alley Gwen said, "At least we saved Roddy."

Jack sadly said, "We rescued Roddy, Gwen; saving him is going to take a lot longer. Come on let's clear this mess up so we can get back to the Hub."


	19. Cleanup Complete

**Cleanup Complete**

Several hours and three trips later Jack and Gwen returned to the Hub with the last body and all the equipment they'd found at the abandoned medical clinic. They had expected to bring back Freddy as a prisoner but found him in the closet with a stray bullet from Michael's gun in his brain. His body was stowed in cold storage and the equipment was temporarily stored in a spare secured room.

"Gwen why don't you wake Rhys up and head home," Jack said.

"I will after we've checked on Roddy," Gwen replied. They went to the medical bay and found Roddy was asleep. Tosh was resting on a camping cot next to Roddy and Owen was sitting in a chair checking the monitors and recording Roddy's vital signs in a log. Seeing Jack and Gwen he motioned them out of the medical bay so they could talk.

"How's Roddy?" Gwen asked.

"He's stable but is still unresponsive," Owen said.

"What about Ianto?" Jack asked.

"The bullet didn't break the bone and I was able to remove it," Owen replied. "I really didn't want him going back to his flat alone, so I helped him get down to the bunker and into your bed. He'll recover after a few days of light duty.

We put Carleton in the same cell with Jay; Rhys helped feed everyone and everything. If you're hungry there's pizza in the fridge," Owen said before yawning.

"Do you need me to watch Roddy so you can get some sleep?" Jack asked.

"No, Tosh and I will take turns watching Roddy," Owen replied. "You should check on Ianto and you," he said pointing to Gwen, "should wake up Rhys and take him home."

"Just what I intend to do Owen; night guys," Gwen said. She walked over to the couch and woke up Rhys. They waved goodbye as they headed out using the invisible lift.

"Jack if Ianto wakes up during the night I've left another dose of painkillers on the table by your bed in case he needs them," Owen said.

"Thanks Owen; I'll see you in a few hours," Jack replied. He headed for his bunker and Owen returned to the medical bay.

Jack quietly climbed down into his bunker/sleeping quarters. He stripped down to his boxers and slid into bed next to a sleeping Ianto careful not to jar Ianto's injured arm. Jack's heart had leapt into his throat when he saw blood flowing from Ianto's arm after the gun battle earlier in the day. They were lucky the injury wasn't worse than it was. He gazed at Ianto's face and gently stroked his thumb over Ianto's forehead. A sigh escaped Ianto's lips and he opened his sleep-laden eyes to look at Jack. "Hey," he whispered to Jack.

"Hey," Jack replied, "how are you feeling?"

"Bit sore, but not too bad," Ianto replied.

Jack kissed him gently. "Go back to sleep; I'll be right here," he said. Ianto snuggled closer burying his head against Jack's chest, sighed contentedly and fell back to sleep. Jack laid there feeling the steady beating of Ianto's heart against him. Owen was right; Ianto would be fine in a few days. Roddy would not.

Jack had seen it before; hell he had lived through it himself. Shock and numbness are what Roddy is going through right now. Eventually he will come out of it and recover from his physical wounds.

The inability to concentrate, insomnia, and anxiety will follow. Flashbacks, especially the flashbacks will be harder to deal with; anything could trigger a flashback: a sound, smell, or touch would force Roddy back into those horrible moments sending him into a blind panic screaming at phantoms.

'What if Roddy's pregnant?' Jack wondered. He closed his eyes as a shiver ran down his spine. If only they had reached Roddy sooner. Jack mentally chided himself; no one could undo what Roddy had suffered, but tomorrow they could start helping him recover.

**You're Safe**

"Forget the tie Ianto, you're wounded for god's sake," Jack said removing the tie from around Ianto's neck. "You look fine without it." Jack wanted Ianto to rest today, but Ianto was being stubborn and insisted on getting dressed to help out anyway he could in the Hub. Before Ianto could open his mouth in protest Jack kissed him effectively silencing him. Breaking the kiss Jack rested his forehead against Ianto's. "As much as I love you in a suit just go forgo the tie and vest today and remember Owen said light duties for the next few days alright?"

"Only if you catch up on the all the paperwork on your desk Jack," Ianto replied. Jack groaned thinking of the stacks of paperwork on his desk.

"Okay, okay, you've got a deal," Jack said. "You're such a taskmaster."

Smiling Ianto raised an eyebrow and replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about Jack. I'll go make some coffee."

Jack watched Ianto head off to the kitchenette and he went to see how Roddy was doing.

Walking into the medical bay he found Owen adding medicine to Roddy's IV. Jack cringed when he saw the open wounds on Roddy's back; they could only lay Roddy on his side because of the wounds. "Owen, how is he doing?" Jack asked.

"He's running a temperature this morning so I've added an antibiotic to his IV," Owen replied. Jack walked around the exam table to stand by Tosh so he could see Roddy's face.

She was wiping his face with a wet flannel. Tosh looked exhausted. Jack wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her. "I've talked to him most of the night saying it's all over and Stanton can't hurt him anymore, but he's still not responding," she said.

"It's my fault," Jack said. "I didn't figure things out fast enough; if I had we could have saved him from all this pain."

"I'm the one who screwed up," Tosh argued with Jack. "If I hadn't allowed myself to be captured Roddy wouldn't have exchanged himself for me and he'd be safe," she said her eyes bright with tears.

"Shit happens," someone whispered.

Jack, Tosh and Owen all jumped. Tosh grasped Roddy's hand. "Roddy?" she said.

Roddy squeezed her hand gently. He opened his bleary eyes and tried to focus on Tosh. "Not your fault or Jack's," he said with a rough voice. "Stanton's to blame for everything." He closed his eyes.

Owen took Tosh's place in front of Roddy. "Stay with us Roddy, open your eyes," Owen said.

Roddy forced his eyes open again. "Hey Doc," he replied. Owen could see the pain and fever reflected in Roddy's eyes.

"Roddy, Stanton's dead; you're safe now," Owen said "You're wounded and you have a fever, but you're going to recover. Do you hear me Roddy?" Owen asked.

"Hear you," Roddy whispered. "Stanton's really dead?"

"Yes he's dead," Owen confirmed.

Roddy appeared to relax slightly only to tense up when a terrifying thought occurred to him. "Pregnant?" he asked so quietly Owen almost didn't hear him. Roddy was afraid to hear the answer.

"Are you pregnant? I double checked, you aren't pregnant Roddy," Owen answered.

"Thank god," Roddy said. A spasm of pain ran through his body. "Hurts," he moaned as fresh tears flowed down his face.

"Hang in there Roddy, I'll adjust your pain medication," Owen said. He stepped over to the IV set up and increased the drip rate of the pain medication. "Do you feel less pain now?" he asked.

"Yes; thanks," Roddy replied. Tosh leaned over and gently kissed Roddy on the lips. As she pulled back Roddy cupped her face with his hand. "You look tired, Tosh; Jack, make her get some rest," he whispered.

"I'll make sure she rests," Jack promised.

"Thanks," Roddy said and closed his eyes.

"Roddy?" Tosh said afraid he'd drifted away again.

Owen checked Roddy. "It's okay Tosh, Roddy's just sleeping."

"Come on Tosh; you need to eat and then you can come back and rest on the cot by Roddy," Jack said. Tosh didn't move or let go of Roddy's hand. "It's OK Tosh, Owen will keep an eye on Roddy and he'll let us know if anything changes, won't you Owen?"

"Of course I will," Owen replied. "You go eat Tosh and then you can come and rest by Roddy."

Tosh let go of Roddy's hand and kissed his forehead. "Thanks Owen," she said and smiled at Owen.

"You're welcome sweetheart; now go have breakfast. The sooner you've eaten the sooner I can have breakfast myself," he replied.

Jack and Tosh went upstairs and saw Gwen coming in with breakfast. "How's Roddy?" she asked.

"He woke up briefly and talked to us," Tosh replied. "Owen told Roddy he's not pregnant and Stanton's dead."

"He wasn't responding to us at all yesterday, so it's a good sign right?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, it's a good sign Gwen, but he has a long way to go," Jack said.

Gwen nodded. "I brought enough breakfast for everyone" she said holding up the bags of takeout. "I smell coffee; don't tell me Ianto's not resting. Owen will kick his arse."

"Owen said light duties only for a couple of days," Ianto said as he poked his head out of the kitchenette. "Jack, I've made the coffee, but I need your strong virile arms to carry the tray up to the boardroom please."

"Well when you put it that way how can I refuse?" Jack said grinning at Ianto. He carried the tray for Ianto and they joined the ladies in the boardroom.

They helped themselves to breakfast and coffee. "How's your arm feeling Ianto?" Tosh asked.

"It's sore, but I'll be fine in a couple of days," Ianto replied. "Jack, what are we going to do about Carleton and Jay?"

"I honestly don't know yet," Jack replied as he took another pastry from a bag.

"As far as I'm concerned, they're victims; it was work for Stanton or be sold into slavery or be killed," Gwen said.

"We only have their word on that," Jack said.

"But Jack, you saw how Freddy tried to assault Carleton at the medical clinic," Tosh countered.

"True," Jack replied, "we'll have to talk to them some more and then we'll decide what to do."

Tosh stood up and said, "I'm going to relieve Owen so he can come up and have some breakfast. See you later."

"I'll take breakfast down to Jay and Carleton," Gwen said.

"Good; when you're done, we'll need to figure out how we can present enough evidence to Detective Swanson so she can close the murder investigation," Jack said. Gwen nodded as she grabbed one of the takeout bags and headed down to the cells.

Owen came in to get some breakfast. "What are you doing out of bed?" he said pointing at Ianto.

"Having breakfast," Ianto replied.

Owen made a face. "You know what I mean, you're supposed to be resting," he grumbled.

"You'd have preferred Jack made the coffee?" Ianto asked raising an eyebrow.

"God no, I'd rather drink water out of the tidal pool first," Owen responded. "Look, I've got my hands full treating Roddy's wounds and fever. Just make sure you take it easy and nap a few times during the day. Keep an eye on Ianto, Nurse Harkness, make sure he behaves."

Jack grinned. "Yes Dr. Harper," he replied.


	20. Wounds and Fever

**Wounds**

Gwen heard Jay and Carleton talking as she approached the cells; she wasn't eavesdropping because they were speaking quite loudly.

"I failed to save him again Jay," Carleton said sounding miserable.

"It's not your fault Carleton; you did the best you could." Jay said.

"Well my best wasn't good enough was it?" Carleton snapped. "I should have tried harder to protect him and I didn't."

"If you had done more than you did Stanton would have tortured and killed you," Jay replied. "You've got to remember Stanton's dead and William will be alright eventually."

"Roddy; his name is Roddy, not William," Carleton reminded him.

"Brought you boys some breakfast," Gwen said loudly as she walked into their view.

"Thanks, I'm starving," Jay said as he took the bag from Gwen. He offered the bag to Carleton.

Carleton shook his head. "I'm not hungry right now; you go ahead and eat, Jay. I'll have some later." Looking at Gwen he asked, "How's Roddy?"

Gwen smiled. "He woke up briefly this morning and talked with Tosh and Owen, which is good, but he's running a fever," she said.

"Shit," Carleton said running his hand through his hair. "Did you retrieve all the equipment from the medical clinic?" he asked.

"Yes, we did a complete cleanup. Why?" Gwen asked.

"There's some equipment which could help Roddy," Carleton said. "I can show you how to use it if you want."

"I'll tell Owen; it's his decision as Roddy's doctor," Gwen replied.

Carleton nodded. "Yes, please let him know I'm willing to help," he said.

Gwen walked up to the medical bay to talk to Owen. Tosh was dozing on the cot by Roddy's bed and Owen was drawing a blood sample from Roddy. "Is Roddy any better Owen?" she asked.

"No he's not; his temperature is getting higher and he's not responding to medication," Owen replied. He put some of the blood he'd collected from Roddy on a glass slide and examined it under a microscope. "There's some sort of virus in his bloodstream and it's not from earth," he muttered. "The antibiotic I gave him can't fight a virus."

"Owen, Carleton said there is some medical equipment in the stuff we brought back from the clinic which may help Roddy," Gwen said. "He said he wanted to help anyway he can."

Looking away from the microscope Owen asked, "Do you believe Carleton?"

"Yeah I do actually," Gwen replied.

He thought about it for a moment before saying, "Right now I could use all the help I can get. Why don't you have Jack help you escort Carleton to the equipment and see what he comes up with," Owen said.

"I'll go get Jack," Gwen replied and headed to Jack's office. When she walked into his office she started to talk and Jack shushed her. He pointed to the couch and Gwen saw Ianto dozing. Gwen and Jack walked out of his office to let Ianto rest. She brought Jack up to speed and he agreed it was worth a shot. They both went back down to the cells.

"Gwen tells me you want to help Roddy," Jack said. "We'll take you to the medical equipment we brought back. If there's something which will help Roddy I'd really appreciate it." Jack opened the door and let Carleton out.

"Can I come too?" Jay asked.

"Alright, but try anything funny and you're back in here with a black eye," Jack replied.

"Don't worry; Jay will behave," Carleton said. "May I see Roddy first?" he asked.

They all went to the medical bay. The others stood back while Carleton looked at Roddy and talked with Owen. "How long has he had the fever?" he asked.

"Since early this morning and it's getting worse," Owen said. "There's a virus in his blood which isn't from here."

"Did you take a blood sample from Stanton?" Carleton asked.

"I was just going to do that when you came in," Owen replied.

"Take a sample from me too; maybe there are antibodies in my bloodstream which will help him fight off the infection," Carleton said as he rolled up his sleeve. Owen took a sample from Carleton and went to get a sample from Stanton's corpse.

Carleton and Jay followed Gwen and Jack to the room where they'd stored the medical equipment. Jay helped Carleton go through the equipment. When Jack didn't know what a certain piece of equipment was he'd ask; Carleton or Jay would tell Jack and Gwen the equipment's name and describe its purpose. Carleton pulled out a piece of equipment from a box. "This is what I was looking for," he said.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"I can't pronounce the name, but basically it can heal flesh wounds," Carleton said.

"Like nanogenes?" Jack asked.

"It doesn't work as well as nanogenes, but it'll do the job," Carleton said.

"Will it help with the viral infection?" Gwen asked.

"No it only works on wounds," Carleton said. "If we heal his wounds it will be one less thing taxing his body's healing capabilities."

"Let's do it then," Gwen said. They took the device over to Owen in the medical bay. Tosh woke up and joined them.

Owen was less than thrilled. "It may heal his wounds like you say, but I only have your word for it," Owen said. Turning to Jack he asked, "Have you ever seen this machine before?"

"No, but I believe him," Jack replied.

"Owen, if there's a chance it might help," Tosh said.

"I don't know if I'm willing to take a chance on Roddy's life," Owen replied.

"Carleton no!" Jay shouted. Everyone had been so focused on their discussion no one had seen Carleton put down the machine, take off his jacket and roll up his sleeve. Jay had looked at him just as Carleton slashed his own forearm with a scalpel. The wound was deep and ran from his elbow down to his wrist.

"You stupid git; what the hell were you thinking?" Owen said as he grabbed a cloth and pressed it against the wound. Jack grabbed a chair and forced Carleton to sit down.

Carleton face was pale. "You don't trust me, I get that," Carleton said. "Fastest way to prove it is a demonstration. Jay, hand the device to the good doctor."

Jay did what Carleton asked. Once Owen had the device in his hands Carleton said, "The green button turns the device on and off; the gold button activates the beam. All you have to do is point the device at the wound while you hold down the gold button." Carleton removed the bloodied cloth from his forearm. "Go ahead doctor give it a try," he said. Owen turned the device on, pointed it at Carleton's forearm and pressed down the gold button. "Use a slow sweeping motion over the wound," Carleton instructed. They all saw the wound heal from the deepest layer of skin to the top layer until only new pink skin was visible. Owen let go of the gold button and then turned the device off.

"Do you always prove your point by physically hurting yourself?" Owen asked as he examined Carleton's forearm.

"Not normally," Carleton confessed. He still looked quite pale.

"The device repairs the wounds but obviously doesn't take care of the blood loss which is why you look like shit," Owen commented.

Carleton just shrugged. "At least you know I'm telling you the truth," he replied.

"Yeah I guess I do," Owen agreed. "Jack, have Jay help you get Carleton up to the couch by Tosh's workstation and make him rest. I'll come up in a few minutes to set up an IV." After Jack and Jay led Carleton upstairs Owen turned and said, "Let's heal Roddy's back."

Fifteen minutes later Owen came upstairs with an IV kit in one hand and the device in the other hand. "Roddy's back is healed, so we have one less medical problem to deal with, but he still has the infection and fever." He handed the device to Jack and said, "Why don't you go and use this on Ianto's bullet wound Jack." Jack headed up to his office to heal Ianto's wound.

Owen started setting up the IV. "Why did you do it Carleton? Why were you willing to slice your arm open to prove the device works so I'd use it to heal Roddy's back?"

"I felt guilty for letting Stanton hurt him so badly," Carleton said a slight grimace flitting across his face as Owen slipped the IV needle into a vein in his hand.

"Like he hurt you Carleton? If I examined your back I would find scars from beatings you received from Stanton wouldn't I?" Owen asked. "Someone like Stanton wouldn't be celibate for two years while he was searching for Roddy. He'd find a substitute – you," Owen said.

"Yeah," was all Carleton said. He turned his head away from Owen and faced the wall.

Looking at Jay Owen asked, "Did he hurt you too Jay?"

"No, Carleton protected me," Jay replied.

Owen nodded and patted Carleton's shoulder. "Get some rest Carleton." Looking at Jay he said, "Keep an eye on him for me."

"I will," Jay replied.

**Fever**

Ianto placed a mug of coffee by Owen who was running tests on Stanton and Carleton's blood samples. "How's the arm?" Owen asked.

"Perfectly fine; no pain or weakness," Ianto replied. "Any luck with the blood analysis?"

"Stanton's obviously the source of the infection," Owen said. "Now I'm just waiting for the results of Carleton's blood sample." He grabbed a printout and read the results. "There are antibodies in Carleton's blood which should take care of Roddy's infection. I just need a few more vials of Carleton's blood so I can generate enough antibodies to administer to Roddy. Fortunately Roddy and Carleton are the same blood type."

Carleton readily agreed and two hours later Roddy was receiving the infusion of antibodies. "Now we wait and watch," Owen said.

"The hardest part is waiting," Tosh murmured.

"I know Tosh," he replied. "In the meantime we need to keep his temperature down by applying cooling packs to prevent seizures." Throughout the night the Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Ianto, and Jack took turns replacing cooling packs in an effort to keep Roddy's temperature down. Jay and Carleton helped out with anything they could.

"Jack, I brought some more cooling packs," Ianto said.

"We may not need them," Jack said. "It looks like his temperature is dropping; go get Owen and Tosh."

Ianto left and returned a couple of minutes later with Owen and Tosh in tow. "How much has his temperature dropped?" Owen asked as he looked Roddy's chart.

"It's dropped a couple of degrees," Jack replied as he moved out of the way so Tosh could stand by Roddy again.

"It's still high, but it's heading in the right direction," Owen said. "Let's keep using the cooling packs for another few hours and see how he does."

"Tosh," Roddy's voice was a whisper. Tosh looked down to see Roddy gazing at her.

"Hi," was all Tosh could manage to say. Roddy's eyes looked a little clearer. "Are you thirsty?" she asked.

He nodded; Tosh brought him a glass of water with a straw in it and he managed to take a few sips of water. "Thanks," Roddy said.

"How are you feeling Roddy?" Owen asked.

"Feel like I've run a marathon and then been run over by a lorry," Roddy replied.

"Not surprising," Owen said. "You're doing better, but you still have a ways to go, so the best thing is for you to get some sleep."

"You're safe and we'll be here when you wake up," Tosh said.

Roddy turned back and looked at Tosh. "Promise?" he whispered.

"I promise," Tosh replied.

"Good," Roddy said as he closed his eyes and sighed. He was asleep instantly.


	21. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

Roddy's fever was gone by the time the sun rose in the morning. They stopped using the cooling packs and Owen removed the IV. They waited for Roddy to wake up.

_'You're wrong William, I do own you and I'll prove it,' Stanton said._

_'Stop it! Get your hands off me!' Roddy shouted._

_'I will do whatever I want to do to you William,' Stanton whispered. He felt Stanton's mouth and hands touching his body, invading him._

_Stanton thrust into him burying himself fully inside him, excruciating pain radiating throughout Roddy's entire body. 'Stop, you're hurting me!' Roddy yelled. He fought back only to feel Stanton retaliate by choking him while he raped him._

_'You're mine now and forever William,' Stanton said._

Roddy was overwhelmed by the pain and struggled to breathe.

Tosh watched as Roddy moved restlessly in his sleep. He started shaking his head and seemed to have trouble breathing. "Owen, Roddy is having a nightmare," she said.

"No!" Roddy screamed and sat up abruptly in bed. His eyes were open and he kept screaming.

Tosh did the most natural thing in the world; she reached out and touched him. It was the wrong thing to do; Roddy fell out of the bed and cowered in a corner and continued to scream.

"Roddy wake up you're having a nightmare," Tosh said.

"Stay away from him Tosh," Owen said as he pulled Tosh away. "He's still in his nightmare and panicking. Touching him will make it worse."

Ianto, Jack and Gwen came running into the room. Seeing Roddy cowering in the corner Jack said, "Everyone, leave the room quietly. I'll take care of Roddy."

They reluctantly left the room; Owen stopped at the doorway though and asked, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Jack nodded. "I know what he's going through; I've been there myself," he replied. Satisfied with his answer, Owen left Jack and Roddy alone.

They headed over to Tosh's workstation. Carleton and Jay had run upstairs from the cells. "What's going on, who's screaming?" Carleton asked.

"It's Roddy," Owen said. "Tosh, turn on the CCTV in there," Owen asked. He needed to see what was happening in case Roddy needed medical attention. Tosh turned on the CCTV.

Jack sat down on the floor near Roddy but not too close. "Roddy, it's Jack, you're in the Hub," he said quietly.

Roddy was crouched in the corner shouting, "Don't do this please; you're hurting me please stop!" trapped in his nightmare. His arms held in front of him to fend off his phantom attacker.

Jack just kept talking, his voice calm and soothing. "You're safe now Roddy. Stanton's dead; do you remember? Come back to us Roddy.

You can even call me Jackie Boy if you want," he said smiling a little. "I remember the first time you called me Jackie boy. We were sent to investigate a pub fight and it turned out to be this beautiful, purple bipedal alien fighting with the police. They really shouldn't have used the taser on him it only made him angrier.

I tried to protect you when he chased us into a dead-end alley. You shoved me out of the way and said, 'I'm not a child, Jackie boy, I can protect myself.'

So I said, 'Then stop acting like a child, Roddy darling.' We started arguing about who was acting more childish and totally forgot about the alien. Turned out the poor bloke was just trying to get some _alone_ time and a drink because he had an argument with his partner and the last thing he wanted to hear was another argument. First and only time we got an alien to leave Earth by bickering at each other."

Roddy had slowly stopped screaming, but was shaking and his breathing was ragged. Jack moved a little closer and placed his hand on the floor near him. "I'm right here Roddy. Please look at me," he asked. Roddy finally made eye contact with Jack. "You're not alone Roddy; just take my hand and let me help you please?" Jack asked. Keeping his eyes on Jack Roddy reached out, grasped Jack's hand and then moved into Jack's arms. "I've got you," Jack said and held Roddy as he cried.

**Recovery – The Beginning**

"You can turn it off now Tosh, the immediate crisis is over," Owen said.

Tosh turned off the monitor her own eyes filled with tears. "Is he going to be alright?" she asked Owen.

"It's too early to tell Tosh," Owen answered honestly. "It will take time and lots of support from his friends for him to recover and he may never be the same Roddy we knew before all this happened to him."

"Why didn't he respond to me when I tried to calm him down?" Tosh asked feeling inadequate.

"I think it's simply a matter of Roddy knowing Jack over a longer period of time and the experiences they shared," Owen replied. "We just have to be patient."

He lost track of how long he'd sat there comforting Roddy, but finally Roddy's sobs subsided. Roddy mumbled something. "What did you say Roddy?" Jack asked.

"I want to shower; I can still smell him on me," Roddy replied.

"Okay let's start by getting you off this cold floor; we don't want your fever coming back," Jack replied. He helped Roddy up and wrapped a blanket around him. Roddy took a few wobbly steps before Jack put his arm around him to keep him from falling down. "I think a bath would be safer than a shower for you," Jack said. He helped Roddy to the bathroom and sat him down on a bench while he started running his bath. Jack added some bath salts. Once the bath was ready Jack asked, "Can you get into the bath by yourself?"

"Yeah, thanks," Roddy replied. Jack got up and started to leave the room. "You're leaving?" Roddy asked nervously.

"I'm just going to get you some fresh clothes to wear; I'll be right back," Jack replied. He stepped into the hallway and found Ianto waiting for him.

"Thought he might need these Jack," Ianto said handing over jeans, t-shirt, boxers, socks, a hoodie, and trainers.

"Thanks," Jack said taking the clothes from Ianto and giving him a quick kiss.

"Call me if Roddy or you need anything Jack," Ianto said.

"I will," Jack replied heading back to Roddy.

When he walked in he found Roddy furiously scrubbing his body raw. Jack managed to keep himself from running over and grabbing Roddy's hands to stop him. Instead he put the clothes down on the bench and kneeled down by the bath. "Roddy, scrubbing your skin until it bleeds is not going to help you get rid of what Stanton did to you," he said softly.

Roddy dropped the loofah on the floor. He drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on his knees. "How do I get over this Jack?" Roddy asked.

"It's not going to get better in a couple of days; you need to give yourself time Roddy," Jack began. "Do you remember when you first came through the rift? You barely talked, you flinched anytime anyone came near you and you attacked the Torchwood staff doctor when he tried to examine you. Until you started talking to me when I'd visit you in your cell, I didn't know what Stanton had put you through before you arrived here. Once I understood your background with Stanton I was able to work with you and you improved to the point where Torchwood agreed to team us together and we were able to get you out of the cell.

"But this time was worse Jack. Stanton brutally murdered Jeremy, kidnapped Tosh and then what he did to me. . ." Roddy choked back a sob. "I fought back Jack, but it wasn't enough."

"Roddy do not blame yourself; it isn't your fault what happened to Jeremy, Tosh or yourself. In fact, you saved Tosh even though you knew what might happen to you," Jack said. "I'm so sorry we couldn't get to you before Stanton hurt you, but we will help you and it will get better," Jack said. "Just don't give up on yourself alright?"

"Alright," Roddy agreed.


	22. Recovery Begins

**Recovery – Recall and Revelation**

After he was dressed Roddy met with Owen, Ianto and Jack in Jack's office. Roddy and Owen were sitting on the couch, Jack was sitting at his desk and Ianto was perched on the corner of Jack's desk.

"How much do you remember after you were captured by Stanton?" Owen asked.

Roddy was sitting at the end of the couch facing Owen; his face was still very pale. Sighing, he said, "I remember the pain when I set off the EMP device, I remember Stanton backhanding me and I remember his men stripping my clothes off. They enjoyed holding me down and watching while the medic examined me – look, do we really have to go over this now?" Roddy asked.

"Wish I could put this off until later, but I really need you talk about it now," Owen replied. "What else do you remember?"

"Afterwards they strapped me down to the bed and Stanton raped me. I fought back by head butting him and he started choking me." Tears were streaming down his face and his breathing was jagged. "I must have passed out or fallen asleep from exhaustion because the next thing I knew his men were holding me down again. I struggled but the medic gave me some sort of shot and I couldn't fight back anymore. The medic and another man cleaned me up and then the medic administered another fertility shot. I begged him not to, but he said he had no choice in the matter. Stanton raped me again and it was the last thing I remember before waking up in the medical bay."

Roddy was sobbing and starting to shake. Jack walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his hand out to Roddy like before; Roddy took his hand and let Jack pull him into his arms. He sobbed for several moments while Jack held him. He calmed down faster than last time. "Excuse, me for a second," Roddy said; he got up, went into the restroom and splashed some water on his face. When he returned to Jack's office Ianto handed him a mug of herbal tea. "Thanks," he said. Roddy took a sip of the tea before asking Owen, "Are you going to tell me why you made me talk about what happened?"

Owen nodded saying, "I needed to know what you remembered because by the time we rescued you from Stanton you had withdrawn mentally, your mind divorced from reality because the attacks became too much for you to cope with at the time. There were additional assaults which you don't remember because you withdrew including the one where Stanton whipped your back and buttocks with a rope."

"What!" Roddy exclaimed almost spilling his tea. "There are no wounds on my back."

"You're right there aren't any wounds now because Carleton, the medic, showed us how to use a medical device to heal the wounds on your back." Owen replied.

"Carleton also helped us rescue you," Jack said. "He distracted one of the men so I could take him down, took us right to you and helped us get you out of there.

"Why would the same man, who basically helped Stanton rape me, help rescue me? It doesn't make sense," Roddy said.

"I can't pretend I know all the answers, but I know one of the answers," Owen replied. "We had healed the wounds on your back, but you also had a viral infection and a high fever. I took a blood sample from you and from Stanton. Carleton suggested I also take a blood sample from him. "The blood tests showed Stanton had infected you, but they also showed Carleton had had the same infection and had antibodies in his bloodstream. Carleton volunteered to give more blood so I could treat your infection, which I did and fortunately the treatment worked.

The reason Carleton's blood had those antibodies is because Stanton has been abusing him for the past two years."

"Carleton is Stanton's victim too," Roddy commented. He grimaced in pain and shifted his position on the couch.

"I think you've had enough for now," Owen said. "Let me get you something for the pain,"

"Not if it involves needles and no sedatives either," Roddy said emphatically.

"No needles or sedatives I promise," Owen said. "You need to eat something even if it's just toast and then get some more rest." Owen went off to get the painkillers and Ianto went to make the toast, leaving Jack and Roddy alone.

"Tosh and Gwen would really like to see you even if it's just for a moment. They've been really worried about you," Jack said gently.

"Not just yet Jack; maybe after I've eaten something and taken the painkillers?" Roddy replied quietly.

"I could see where you'd want painkillers before Gwen comes barreling in," Jack joked.

Roddy managed a small smile. "That's not what I meant, but she can be a bit overwhelming sometimes," he agreed.

**Recovery – Reunion**

When Jack walked over to Tosh's work station Gwen joined them.

"How's Roddy doing Jack?" Tosh asked.

"He's pretty fragile physically and emotionally Tosh," Jack said. "Roddy told us what he remembered and like we thought he didn't know anything after the second assault. Owen explained what happened and how Carleton helped us."

"Has he eaten anything?" Gwen asked.

"Roddy managed to eat some toast and drink some tea, but that's all," Jack replied. "Owen gave him some painkillers and he's resting in my office."

"Can we see him?" Tosh asked.

"Yes you can, but I need to lay down some ground rules," Jack said. "You need to go in quietly and no sudden moves. Don't reach out and touch him; I know that goes against every natural instinct we all have but touching him could cause a panic attack. Let him initiate contact and don't be offended if he doesn't reach out. OK?"

"Of course," Gwen agreed.

"Yes," replied Tosh.

Owen looked up from the report he was reading when they came into the office. Roddy was sitting in the middle of the couch, his head resting against its back with his eyes closed.

"Is he asleep?" Gwen asked.

"No," Roddy replied opening his eyes, "I was just resting."

"Ladies keep an eye on Roddy for me while I take my own advice and take a break," Owen said. "Call me though if he needs anything." He picked up his report and left closing the door behind him.

Gwen approached slowly and sat down on the couch with him. She started to reach out and then remembered what Jack had said and placed her hand back in her lap, but she wasn't fast enough to prevent Roddy from flinching slightly. 'That was stupid Gwen; Jack just told you not to reach out to touch Roddy,' she thought chiding herself. "Sorry," she said.

"It's alright Gwen," Roddy replied. Then he looked over at Tosh as she sat down to his right. "Hey you," he said.

"Hey," Tosh said back.

No one said a word for several minutes.

"God, Roddy I'm so sorry," Tosh said.

"I already told you it's not your fault Tosh," Roddy said.

"Tosh understands that Roddy; I think we all feel guilty for what happened to you simply because we were so shocked at your condition when we did rescued you," Gwen said.

"When Carleton led Jack and me to you, you weren't responding to our presence; your eyes were open and unfocused," Tosh said quietly. "But the worse part was when Carleton said we had to move you carefully; we asked him why and he showed us your back. Oh god, Roddy there were open wounds all over your back!" Tosh said crying.

"We were able to heal your wounds because Carleton showed us how to use a medical device he had, but you also had a viral infection and high fever. We almost lost you," Gwen added. Both women were crying now.

First Tosh and then Gwen felt Roddy wrap an arm around them both and pull them into a group hug. They hugged him back. Roddy was crying again as well; he realized Stanton's victims included not only himself and Carleton, but also his friends.

Eventually, they stopped crying. "Look at us, what a mess," Gwen said wiping the tears away. "We're supposed to comfort you and you end up comforting us."

"We should go and let you get some rest," Tosh said standing up.

"Is everything alright in here?" Owen asked coming into the office.

"Yeah, we got a little emotional, but it's OK now," Gwen said.

"A little emotional; Gwen, I could hear you and Tosh all the way down in the medical bay," Owen said.

"Alright so we got very emotional we didn't plan to," she said defensively.

"It's OK Owen really," Roddy said.

"It will be OK if you get some rest," Owen replied. "Let's get you back to the medical bay."

"Couldn't I just rest on the couch on the main level Doc? I kind of have an aversion to beds right now," Roddy said.

"Fine as long as you rest," Owen replied.

Roddy slowly stood up and walked out of Jack's office but felt a little dizzy. "Let me help you down the stairs so you don't fall down," Owen said before grasping Roddy's arm and helping him downstairs.


	23. Startled Flight

**Confrontation**

Roddy was able to rest on the couch and even dosed on and off while his friends went about their work. The Hub's sounds along with the voices of Tosh and Gwen and the others were comforting somehow.

"Jack we have a report of Weevils loose in the Millennium Stadium," Tosh said. Roddy opened his eyes and saw Jack join Tosh at her station.

"How many?" he asked.

"Security guards reported six," Tosh replied. "They found them in one of the maintenance tunnels and closed it off."

"Smart move," Jack said. "Ianto, Gwen and Owen get out the Weevil spray we're going Weevil hunting. Tosh you stay here and monitor alright?"

"No problem Jack," Tosh replied.

Jack walked over to where Roddy was laying down and crouched down beside him. He looked at Roddy with concern. "Are you alright with me leaving?" he asked. "Because I'll stay if you want me to."

"I'll be fine; Tosh is here to hold my hand if I get scared," Roddy replied sounding braver than he felt. "Your team needs you, Jackie boy, besides I know you want to go, don't you?"

Jack grinned. "You know me too well Roddy," he replied. "You're sure?" he asked as he stood up and slipped on his great coat Ianto was holding out for him.

"I am sure," Roddy said.

"We'll be back before you know it," Jack said. He and Ianto followed Gwen and Owen out through the cogwheel door.

Tosh watched Roddy close his eyes to rest again and noticed he shifted from lying on his back to his side pulling his knees slightly up towards his chest. 'He's not as comfortable about Jack leaving as he said he is,' Tosh thought. 'Wish I knew how to make him feel safe.'

For now all she could do was leave him alone and continue her work; she quickly checked the CCTV network inside the Millennium Stadium. "Jack, the security guards were right; they've locked the Weevils in maintenance tunnel Blue 20. I count six adult Weevils, gender unknown," Tosh said.

"Six adult Weevils in the Blue 20 tunnel of love, where gender doesn't matter," Jack quipped.

"Oh god," Owen moaned, "Jack's in his happy mood. Please just shoot me now." Gwen giggled and Ianto smiled.

"What's wrong with me being in a happy mood?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, when it's other people," Owen replied. "One Captain Jack Harkness in a good mood, however, is more irritating than having a ferret shoved down one's trousers."

"Ooh and you would know this from personal experience Owen?" Gwen teased. "Coming up empty when you go out on the pull are you?"

"I'll have you know I'm doing just fine in that department thank you," Owen replied.

"Yeah, except a ferret is more intelligent than what you've been shagging," Ianto commented.

"Prettier too," Jack added.

"Oi, what is this, pick on the brilliant doctor day?" Owen complained.

Tosh smiled to herself; it was the first time in a long time she'd heard her friends teasing each other and laughing.

"You would think they were going to a party instead of Weevil hunting," Roddy said quietly.

Tosh turned and saw Roddy sitting up on the couch. "Right now going on a Weevil hunt is a party," she replied smiling. "Are you alright? Can I get you something to eat?"

"Actually I just need to pee," Roddy said blushing. He stood up groaning slightly. "I'll be back in a minute," he said as he headed down to the restroom.

"Tosh, we have four of the Weevils bagged," Jack said. "Should have the last two in a couple of minutes; how's Roddy doing?"

"He was resting until a couple of minutes ago. Just gone to the loo," Tosh said. She was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. Tosh ran towards the scream. "Roddy!" Tosh yelled.

"Tosh what's going on?" Jack yelled into her ear comm.

"Hold on Jack," Tosh replied. As she rounded the corner she saw Jay helping Carleton up from the floor. "What happened and where's Roddy?" she asked.

"I thought he was upstairs still asleep," Carleton said wiping blood from his lip. "He was coming out of the restroom as I came around the corner. Roddy screamed, slugged me and ran. I'm so sorry."

"It was an accident," Tosh said. "Which way did Roddy go?"

"Archives," Jay said. "Want me to help? Roddy doesn't know me," he offered.

"No that's OK; help Carleton," Tosh replied. "Jack did you get all that?"

"Yes. We're just loading the last of the Weevils in the SUV. Ten minutes and we'll be back at the Hub," Jack replied.

"I'll scan for his heat signature and find his location. Jack I'm so sorry," Tosh said.

"It will be alright Tosh, we'll find him," Jack replied.

"Course we will," Tosh agreed returning to her workstation and typing in some commands. She started searching for his heat signature in the archives and lower levels. "The problem is how damaged will he be now?"

"Did you find his heat signature Tosh?" Jack asked as he and Owen ran through the cogwheel door a few minutes later.

"I had it, but his heat signature disappeared," Tosh replied.

"Disappeared; how?" Jack asked. He and Owen joined Tosh at her workstation.

"I found his heat signature in the lower levels just below the archives," she said as she played back the heat image on her computer. "But then it just disappears." They watched as the heat signature was there one second and then gone the next.


	24. Tunnels

**Tunnels**

Tosh, Ianto, Jack and Gwen arrived at Roddy's last know location.

"It's freezing down here," Gwen said as she zipped her jacket closed. Looking around the dark tunnel she asked, "Is this part of the original Torchwood base?"

"No," Ianto replied holding out a map he'd retrieved from the archives. Jack pointed his torch at the map. "These tunnels were discovered when they built the base the first time and they decided to simply build on top of them. They didn't even bother to search the tunnels extensively."

"Well Roddy could have traveled further down this tunnel or the one on the right," Jack pointed in each direction with his torch. "Owen, can you hear us?"

"I hear you," Owen replied. "The device you took with you to boost the signal works just fine."

"Good," Jack said. Turning to Ianto he said, "You and Gwen keep going down this tunnel while Tosh and I take this side tunnel. Shout out the moment you find him."

"Right," Ianto replied. He put the map in the rucksack he was carrying and he and Gwen continued down their assigned tunnel their torches lighting their way.

Jack and Tosh headed down the side tunnel. Every few minutes they shouted Roddy's name, but received no response. "This tunnel is falling apart," Jack said as they stepped around broken bits of rock. "Roddy," shouted Jack and paused. "Did you hear something?" he asked Tosh.

"I'm not sure," Tosh replied. "Roddy!" she shouted.

They both heard, "I'm here!" It was faint, but real.

Jack and Tosh walked faster. Pressing his ear comm he said, "Ianto, Gwen, we can hear Roddy shouting. Get over here ASAP! Roddy, keep calling out," Jack yelled.

"Alright," Roddy shouted. As they got closer Roddy shouted, "Careful; the floor collapsed . . . I fell down to the next level."

They approached cautiously and finally found where the floor had collapsed.

"Roddy are you hurt?" Tosh asked.

"I'm not sure; landed in freezing water and I'm numb with cold," Roddy replied.

Jack took a couple of steps closer to the hole but moved back when the floor groaned under his weight. "Shit, the whole structure is unstable," he said.

"Jack, we're here," Ianto called out as he and Gwen approached lighting their way with torches. "What's the situation?" he asked looking at Jack.

"The floor collapsed and Roddy fell down to the next level landing in frigid water. The floor near the hole is unstable and could give way at any moment," Jack replied. "I couldn't get close enough to get a visual check on Roddy."

"Let me try Jack," Tosh said. "I'm lighter than you or Ianto. We've got climbing ropes and safety harnesses. Ianto can be my anchor."

"I'm not crazy about your plan, but we're running out of time. Roddy's probably already suffering from hypothermia," Jack replied. "Let's do it."

Five minutes later Tosh, safely tethered to Ianto, was crawling slowly towards the gaping hole in the floor a head lamp lighting her way. Reaching the hole she lowered a separate light down until she could clearly see Roddy. He was in water up to his chest shivering from the freezing water.

"Roddy, I'm here; Roddy look at me," Tosh said in a firm voice to get his attention.

He looked up at her. "Tosh, I'm so cold," Roddy said through blue-tinged lips.

"It's going to be alright," Tosh assured him. "I'm going to lower a harness down to you. All you have to do is slip it under your arms and we'll lift you out."

Tosh lowered the harness down and swung it over in his direction. It took a couple of attempts before he caught it because his arms were sluggish from the cold. A few more precious minutes went by before he managed to slip it over his head and under his arms.

"Pull him up!" Tosh yelled. Jack started pulling Roddy up. Tosh helped guide him up and helped him over the lip of the hole. Both of them were then pulled across the floor to safety.


	25. Thawing Out

**Thawing Out**

Jack and Gwen quickly got Roddy out of the harness. Tosh watched them lay Roddy down on an emergency thermal blanket, place warming packets against his torso and wrap the blanket around him while Ianto helped her out of her safety harness.

Jack picked up Roddy in his arms and they headed out of the tunnels as quickly as they could. "Owen, we rescued Roddy; he's conscious but hypothermic. We're bringing him up now," Ianto said.

"Is he shivering?" Owen asked.

"Yes; we placed warming packets against his torso and wrapped him in a thermal blanket," Ianto replied.

"Good, I'll have treatment set up by the time you get here," Owen said.

"Still with us Roddy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah still here," Roddy answered his teeth chattering.

"We're almost there," Tosh said to him.

They arrived in the medical bay a few minutes later and Jack laid Roddy on the table. Owen opened the thermal blanket, removed the warming packets and quickly scanned Roddy. "Nothing broken or ruptured, but his core temperature is 34 degrees Celsius, mild hypothermia. Roddy, we need to get you out of these wet clothes," Owen said. He saw the panic in Roddy's eyes.

"No," Roddy said. Owen knew even though Roddy was suffering from hypothermia he was panicked by the thought of people removing his clothes; it was similar to what happened before he was raped.

"Roddy, I need your cooperation here so I can treat your hypothermia. It will just be you, me, Jack, and Tosh in here, no one else. No one is going to stay and watch and Jack will turn off the CCTV to this room. Will that help you?" Owen asked. Roddy nodded.

Gwen and Ianto left the room and Jack used his vortex manipulator to turn off the room's CCTV.

"Tosh, there are some warm towels in the container over by the autoclave," Owen said. "Roddy, we have to cut your clothes off it's the fastest way." Owen cut away Roddy's hoodie and tee shirt and helped Roddy sit up long enough for Tosh to remove the clothes from the table and lay a warm towel underneath him. Roddy lay back down and Tosh covered his chest with another warm towel drying his chest and arms. She left that towel in place and used another towel to dry his hair.

Jack removed Roddy's shoes and socks then he and Owen cut open his jeans and boxers. Tosh was standing by Roddy's side holding his shivering hands. "Look at me Roddy," she said. He looked into her eyes. Tosh smiled at him and said, "You're doing just fine; we're almost done." Jack and Owen removed the jeans and boxers and wrapped warm towels around his legs and waist while Tosh distracted Roddy.

"Let's put the warming packets back around his torso," Owen said. Jack and Tosh put the warming packets against the towels covering his torso and wrapped the thermal blanket around him again. "Okay Roddy, now I'm going to administer an IV of warm saline which will bring your core temperature back up to normal." Tosh steadied Roddy's shaking arm so Owen could slip the IV needle into a vein. "Now we just have to let the treatment work," Owen commented.

"Why didn't you just put me in a hot bath or shower?" Roddy asked.

"Well I could have done that, but this way you already have an IV set up in case I need to administer any medicine; a little safer approach," Owen replied. "Once your core temperature is normal I'll take you off the IV and then you can bath or shower." Roddy nodded acknowledging he understood Owen's reasoning.

"I'm sorry I panicked and ran away," Roddy said. "I know you said Carleton helped rescue me and the logical part of my brain knew he was in the Hub somewhere, but running into him the way I did I was totally caught off guard."

"You couldn't have controlled your reaction if you'd tried," Owen said. "Your amygdala overrode your neocortex."

"My what? What's my amygdala?" Roddy asked.

"It's a small almond-shaped section of your brain which responds to severe traumas. You've just been put through hell Roddy and your amygdala sent you into 'fight or flight' mode when you unexpectedly ran into Carleton. Basically it didn't give you a chance to think it only gave you time to react based on previous experience," Owen explained.

"It was a knee-jerk reaction, a way your brain tries to protect you," Jack added.

Owen checked Roddy's vitals. "Your core temperature is up to 35 degrees Celsius and you've almost stopped shivering. Congratulations you're halfway to normal."

"Depends on your definition of 'normal' Doc," Roddy said.

"Well, the fact you can make light of the situation is a good sign," Owen replied.

An hour later Roddy's core temperature was back to normal. "Your vitals are all fine," Owen said as he removed the IV line from Roddy's arm. "You have some bruising and a sprained ankle from the actual fall, so consider yourself lucky. You can go ahead and shower or bathe whichever you prefer and then you should rest and avoid running through dark tunnels."

Roddy gave a slight chuckle at Owen's last remark and said, "I'll try my best Doc. Thanks." Tosh helped Roddy put on a terry-cloth robe.

"I'll go and get you some soup while you shower," Tosh said and headed upstairs.

Jack sat on the bench while Roddy showered because his presence reassured Roddy. He noticed Roddy kept the towel wrapped around his waist while he pulled on his jogging bottoms another indication of his recent trauma. Before Stanton's attacks Roddy wasn't body shy, at least not around Jack.

"I need to meet with Carleton Jack," Roddy said as finished dressing.

"Are you sure? Perhaps it's too soon after your accident," Jack said.

"It's because of the accident," Roddy explained. "Stanton's harmed my body, my mind and I need to start dealing with the impact. Carleton is my starting point."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: A few more chapters left. Comments and/or questions are very much appreciated. Thanks!


	26. Not William

**Not William**

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Carleton asked Gwen. She was escorting Carleton and Jay to the boardroom to meet with Roddy.

"Roddy asked for this meeting Carleton and yeah I think it's a good idea," Gwen replied.

"I hope you're right," Carleton said.

When they arrived they found Jack, Owen and Roddy already seated at the table. Roddy looked up and managed a quick smile for Gwen; when he made eye contact with Carleton Roddy paled and looked away quickly. Owen gently grasped Roddy's wrist to check his pulse.

Owen whispered, "Roddy, your pulse is a little too fast perhaps you should wait until,"

"No Owen, if I don't do this now I may never do it," Roddy whispered back.

"Alright, but I am staying right here and monitoring your vital signs," Owen replied.

Jack had heard what Owen said and was glad he was staying to keep an eye on Roddy. He turned to Carleton and Jay and said, "Thanks for joining us guys; Gwen thanks for escorting them."

"No problem Jack," Gwen replied. "If you need anything just let us know. We'll be monitoring the meeting from Tosh's work station." She left the boardroom and closed the door. Carelton and Jay sat down across the table from Roddy and the others.

"Okay, Roddy asked for this meeting because he believes this is the first step to moving on with his life," Jack said. "I don't know what he plans on asking or saying to you, but just bear with him and answer his questions the best you can. Go ahead Roddy."

Roddy was silent for a moment before he asked, "Why?" He was looking at the top of the table unable to make eye contact with Carleton.

"Why what?" Carleton asked.

"Why did you help my friends rescue me?" Roddy asked.

"I felt guilty for letting Stanton hurt you so badly," Carleton said. "When your friends showed up I wanted to help you get away from him."

Roddy finally looked at Carleton. "You could have helped my friends rescue me before Stanton raped me."

"It wasn't possible; I was never allowed access to a phone or the Internet and there was always someone watching me. Jack and Tosh catching me outside by the bin was just lucky," Carleton replied.

"Owen told me what you did to help heal my back wounds and help me recover from the viral infection," Roddy said. "I'm also told you seemed almost frantic when you heard how ill I was. Why would you care so much about me? Is it because I'm William's clone?" Roddy hated saying the clone word.

Carleton didn't say anything; the silence in the room became oppressive.

"Tell him Carleton," Jay said. "He deserves to know." Jay reached out and rested his hand on Carleton's arm to reassure him.

"William was my cousin," Carleton began his voice quiet. "Stanton lied to you; he and William weren't lovers. William was a sex slave, Stanton's property. When William was fatally injured during the assassination attempt, I thought at least he was free from Stanton. But Stanton couldn't just let go of him so he cloned William and started all over again with you."

"Until I escaped through the rift," Roddy said.

"I was glad you escaped at first; never thought Stanton would turn his _attentions_ to me though. Even then he started searching for a way to find you and bring you back. The bastard was obsessed with William, with you" Carleton said.

"It's hard to look at you," Carleton continued. "You look and sound like William, but you're not William. Your life on this planet has been better than anything William or I ever knew and part of me resented you having a better life than us. When Stanton found you I figured he would leave me alone once he got his hands on you. Originally I thought to myself 'He's just a clone,' but then you surprised me."

Roddy had flinched when Carleton called him "just a clone." He took a deep breath to calm down a little and asked, "How did I surprise you?"

"You exchanged yourself for Tosh and fried all our electronics with the EMP device even though it caused you physical pain. Every step of the way you fought back which gave your friends time to find you and rescue you," Carleton replied. "Like I said you're not William, but you're Roddy and you're a human being and I was wrong to think of you the way I did," Carleton replied.

"I only did what I needed to do," Roddy said.

"Yes I know, but you not only saved Tosh and yourself, you saved Jay and me as well, which is why I tried so hard to help you when you where ill," Carleton confided.

Roddy studied Carleton's face for a moment. "Looks like we helped save each other," he replied.

**Rooftop Talk**

They stood on the roof looking out over the city. Roddy was wearing a heavy coat and scarf Owen had insisted he wear, because "You've used up your injury/illness allowance for the next three years," according to Owen.

"Cardiff looks so different from when I first fell through the Rift," Roddy said.

"Lots of redevelopment going on throughout the whole city," Jack agreed. "So did you get all the answers you were looking for?" Jack asked.

"I think so," Roddy replied. "I'll never totally understand Stanton because he was a real vicious nutter. At least I understand Carleton's involvement." He shifted his weight around trying to ease the pains he still felt in his body. "Tomorrow I'm moving back home," he said nonchalantly.

Jack was surprised and said, "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be alone just yet Roddy. Why don't you stay with Ianto and me or at Tosh's apartment for a week or so?"

Shaking his head Roddy replied, "No, it's not fair to you and Ianto; I've put a strain on your relationship as it is by relying on you so much. You need time to reconnect with Ianto. As for Tosh, well I don't want to be a burden to her either and I don't want to mislead her into thinking there's more to her and I than just friends right now."

Jack reached out and touched Roddy's shoulder knowing he would flinch away and he did. "Did you see how you reacted Roddy? You're still traumatized and you need someone around to help you with your anxiety attacks and to listen to you when you need to talk things out," Jack said gently. "At least talk with Tosh; I think she understands more about your situation than you realize. Besides, Owen won't give you a medical release unless you have someone staying with you at least for now."

Roddy let out a little sigh; "I suppose you're right about Owen," he said. "I'll talk to Tosh tonight and see what we can work out.

Have you decided what you're going to do about Carleton and Jay?" Roddy asked.

"Ianto and I have talked about their situation. Sending them back to where they came from doesn't sound like a good idea to us. What do you think?" Jack asked.

"Personally, if they don't have any family or friends to go back to, I'm afraid they'll end up as victims again," Roddy replied. "When you cleared out the warehouse and the medical clinic did you find Stanton's stash of money?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "We found cash and diamonds; are you suggesting we set up a trust for them?"

"Yes, just big enough to cover their rent and expenses so they can get off to a good start," Roddy replied. "Give control of the trust to Carleton; he's more level-headed of the two and won't squander the money. I suppose Carleton could get formal training and become a paramedic. Jay will have to figure out what would be a good job for him."

Jack smiled. "I like the idea," he said. "Ianto and I will discuss it with Carleton and Jay tonight." Jack's mobile started playing the theme from "Goldfinger." "That's Ianto calling," he said and answered the phone putting it on speaker. "How's my favorite stud muffin?" Jack asked.

Ianto sighed and replied, "That's definitely harassment sir." Roddy could visualize Ianto rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Dr. Harper would appreciate it if you would return his patient to the Hub before he turns into an icicle again and dinner has just arrived."

"We'll be there in five minutes Ianto," Jack replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note from socalrose: A few more chapters left. Reviews are wonderful things; please click the Comment button below and let me know what you think. Thanks!


	27. Not Alone

**A Friendly Chat**

They'd just finished eating the Chinese takeaway Ianto had ordered and Roddy and Tosh were helping to clear away the takeout containers. Roddy looked over at Jack and Ianto talking at the other end of the boardroom. "Jack, mind if I borrow your office for a few minutes?" Roddy asked.

"Be my guest," Jack replied. It seemed Roddy was taking his advice about talking with Tosh and having some privacy would make it a little easier for Roddy.

They went into Jack's office and sat down on the couch. "Tosh," Roddy said, "I need to discuss something with you."

"Sure Roddy; what is it?" Tosh asked.

"I told Jack I wanted to go home tomorrow and he doesn't think Owen will release me unless I'm staying with someone at least for a couple more weeks," Roddy said.

"He's right you know," Tosh said. "You're still traumatized and you really shouldn't be alone."

"Yeah well I realize you're both right; I was wondering if I could stay at your place for awhile," Roddy replied.

"Of course you can Roddy, I want to help you get better," Tosh said.

"I really appreciate all your help Tosh. Do you remember our conversation down in the cells?" Roddy asked.

"Yes I do," Tosh replied.

I just want to make sure you understand our relationship can't be anymore than friendship right now because I have so much emotional baggage to sort through first and it may take me a long time to get through it all," Roddy said. "Even then I can't guarantee,"

"Believe me Roddy I do understand what you're saying," Tosh said as she interrupted him. "I know you've got a lot of healing to do and I really do want to help you. Let's get you well physically and emotionally first, then we can see if there's more to us than just friendship. If it is more, fantastic and if it isn't then I still have a friend, right?"

Roddy smiled at Tosh and said, "Right."

"Good; now let's go talk Owen into letting you go home with me tomorrow," Tosh said and stood up.

"You really think he'll agree?" Roddy asked as he followed Tosh out of Jack's office.

Tosh smiled. "He better or I'll have Ianto put him on decaffeinated coffee and I'll wipe out all the games and porn on his computer."

Fortunately they didn't have to threaten Owen. "I'm fine with you staying at Tosh's flat starting tomorrow Roddy, provided you come to the Hub at least every other day so I can talk with you in person to gauge how you're doing emotionally and physically," Owen said.

"Deal," Roddy said seeing the move as another step forward.

"Now go bother Jack or tease Gwen for a moment while I give Tosh some instructions," Owen said. He watched Roddy leave the medical bay before turning to Tosh and saying, "Are you insane?"

"What are you talking about?" Tosh asked surprised by Owen's question.

Owen put his hands on Tosh's shoulders. "Look I know you have feelings for Roddy, but you need to understand you're taking on a tremendous responsibility," he said. "Roddy's been through the wringer and you've already seen his panic attacks happen twice, one of which happened when he was sleeping. Are you sure you can do this?"

Tosh nodded without hesitating. "Trust me Owen; I wouldn't have agreed to this if I didn't think I could handle it."

He studied Tosh for a moment and came to a decision. "Alright, I'm going to give you a crash course in how to deal with panic attacks, night terrors and how to spot depression," Owen said.

Tosh smiled; "Thanks Owen," she said.

"You can thank me by helping Roddy get better," he replied.

**Sleeping Together**

"So you're going release Roddy tomorrow?" Jack asked Owen.

"Yes," Owen replied. "I gave Tosh a crash course on dealing with night terrors and panic attacks. Of course she can also call you or me if the techniques I've taught her don't calm Roddy down." He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned.

"Owen go home and get some rest; Tosh and I can keep an eye on Roddy tonight," Jack said.

"Normally I'd argue with you, but I'm too bloody exhausted," Owen replied.

"Come on Owen I'll drop you off at your flat on way my home," Gwen said. They exited through the cogwheel door.

Jack wandered over to the couch by Tosh's work station. Roddy was trying to stay awake by reading a book; he was failing miserably his eyes at half mast. "Roddy, you need to rest," Jack said.

"I'm afraid to sleep Jack," Roddy replied looking up at Jack.

"You have to sleep Roddy," Tosh said walking over and joining them. She pulled him off the couch saying, "Come on then; we're going to bed."

Roddy stopped in his tracks and asked, "What's this 'we're going to bed' stuff?"

"It's not what you think," replied Tosh. "I'm going to simply hold you and rub your back until you fall asleep. Purely platonic; just think of me as a security blanket or something like that," she said.

"Alright, I'll try it your way Tosh," Roddy said.

"Ianto and I will be staying here tonight Tosh so call us if you need us," Jack said.

"I will Jack, thanks," Tosh said.

Jack headed back to his office, sat down at his desk and started reading Gwen's report they were going to deliver to Detective Swanson. Her report detailed the evidence which showed Stanton and his men had murdered Jeremy Templeton. He scribbled a few comments he'd discuss with Gwen in the morning.

When Ianto came into his office Jack asked, "Would you please make me a cup of coffee?"

"No," Ianto replied.

Jack was surprised; "Why not?" he asked.

"Because you need to rest," Ianto replied. He walked behind Jack's chair and started massaging Jack's shoulders. "Your shoulders are too tight Jack," Ianto said as he dug his fingers into Jack's tensed shoulder muscles. Jack moaned as he felt the tension leaving his shoulders.

"You have magic fingers Ianto," Jack said and then groaned with disappointment when Ianto stopped. "Please Ianto don't stop," he whined.

"If you want me to resume your _treatment_ sir, you'll have to go to bed right now," Ianto whispered in Jack's ear. He walked over to the ladder and climbed down into Jack's sleeping quarters. Jack quickly followed.

Dressed in an oversize tee shirt and jogging bottoms, Tosh walked into the Hub guest sleeping quarters she had set up for Roddy and got into bed with him. "Just lie on your side Roddy," Tosh said. He flinched when Tosh touched his back. "It's OK Roddy; I'm just going to rub your back to help you relax," Tosh said quietly. "When I was a little girl my mother would rub my back and talk quietly or hum a song to help me fall asleep. All you have to do is trust me Roddy and just relax. I'll stay with you all night." She continued to rub his back gently and quietly hummed a song. Slowly Roddy relaxed and fell asleep as Tosh held him.

Ianto and Jack had stripped down to their boxers. Jack was lying on his stomach enjoying Ianto's magic fingers kneading every tensed muscle in Jack's shoulders and back until his was totally relaxed. Ianto kissed the back of Jack's neck and said, "Move over Jack." Jack moved over and Ianto lay down next to him, wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and kissed him slowly and thoroughly his tongue exploring Jack's mouth. He pulled away from the kiss and gazed at Jack's face. "You need to rest Jack," he said as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair.

"I need you more," Jack replied. "More than rest," he said as he kissed Ianto's lips. "More than breath," as he kissed Ianto's neck. "More than coffee," he said as he moved down to Ianto's chest and sucked on a nipple making Ianto groan. Jack moved back up, looked into Ianto's eyes and whispered, "Please let me make love to you."

Ianto cupped Jack's face with his hand and kissed him back before saying, "Daft sod."

Jack smiled and kissed him again while his hand teased Ianto's nipple and his other hand glided down Ianto's flat stomach, slipped inside his boxers and stroked his cock. "I'll take that as a yes," Jack replied as he kissed and nibbled his way down Ianto's chest and stomach. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Ianto's boxers, slowly pulled the boxers down and tossed them on the floor.

Tosh woke up when Roddy started talking in his sleep. "No, please stop, it hurts," he cried out.

"Roddy, please wake up, you're having a nightmare," Tosh calmly said. She gently rubbed his back. "Stanton's dead Roddy; you're safe in the Hub with me, Tosh." Roddy was crying in his sleep and curling himself into a protective ball.

He was terrified; images of Stanton attacking him filled his mind. And then he felt someone gently rubbing his back, humming softly to him. The scent of Jasmine filled the air – Toshiko. Roddy willed himself to wake up, roll other and open his eyes. "It's okay Roddy . . . I'm here," Tosh said smiling at him.

Tosh watched as Roddy processed what had happened, his facial expression moving through several emotions: fear, panic, awareness, relief, and sadness. "Tosh, I was dreaming . . . Stanton was alive . . . attacking me . . .," Roddy stammered tears again rolling down his face."

"Shh, I know Roddy, you're not alone, I've got you," Tosh replied wrapping her arms around him and carding her fingers through his hair. Roddy put his arms around her waist, pulled her close and buried his face in her shoulder and cried. Tosh continued to hold and reassure him. Eventually she felt his body relax and his breathing calm down until he was finally asleep. Only then did Tosh allow herself to drift off to sleep.

Jack and Ianto's bodies were one as Jack continued to thrust in and out of Ianto causing pleasurable sensations to build up until they climaxed together. They kissed and touched one another afterwards. Ianto got up and retrieved a wet flannel from the bathroom and cleaned up himself and Jack. He slid back under the duvet with Jack and kissed him softly on the lips. "Love you," he said to Jack.

"Love you too," Jack mumbled as his eyes slowly closed.

"Get some sleep Jack," Ianto whispered.

"Hmm, night Ianto," Jack said as he buried his face in Ianto's shoulder.

"Night Jack," Ianto replied as he carded his fingers through Jack's hair. Ianto held Jack in his arms and once he knew Jack was asleep he allowed his own eyes to close, drifting into slumber as well.


	28. Case Closed

**Case Closed**

Detective Swanson and PC Andy Davidson got out of the police car and walked over to Jack and Gwen who were sitting at an outside table at Shelley Café. Jack stood up and shook the detective's hand. "Detective Swanson, PC Andy, thank you for meeting with us," he said. "Detective this is my colleague, Gwen Cooper."

Detective Swanson shook hands with Gwen. "I've seen you at crime scenes before, nice to put a name to the face."

Gwen nodded, a little uncomfortable around the detective. She looked over at Andy and smiled. "Hi Andy," she said.

"Hello Gwen," Andy replied. He was a little reserved because of the detective's presence.

"Please have a seat," Gwen said to both of them. After they sat down a waiter came by and took their order: Two coffees, one tea and a glass of water.

"You said on the phone you had new evidence in the Jeremy Templeton murder case," the detective said getting down to business.

"Yes we do," Jack replied taking a file Gwen handed to him. "Here's our report." Detective Swanson took the file from him and opened it up. Jack said, "The murderer was one Stanton Dexter, a drug dealer. Stanton knew Roddy Alleyn in America and became obsessed with him. Roddy was too busy taking care of his partner, George, to notice at first. After George died of lung cancer, Stanton began stalking Roddy."

Gwen continued the fictional background story she, Jack and Tosh had created (Tosh had provided an electronic trail of evidence on Stanton's background in America to match the story). "The combined pressure of Roddy's grief after losing his partner and Stanton showing up everywhere he went was too much for Roddy and he had a mental breakdown," Gwen said. "After three months of therapy Roddy was discharged from the mental hospital and he moved back to Cardiff to start a new life thinking Stanton wouldn't follow him to Wales."

"Poor man was wrong though," Detective Swanson said as she read the file. "Was Roddy Alleyn involved in drug dealing?"

"No he wasn't," Jack said. "Roddy had the misfortune to meet Stanton when he took George in for his chemotherapy at the hospital. He had gone to the cafeteria to get some tea for George. Stanton was trying to get a coffee and was having trouble with the machine because his right arm was in a sling and his left hand was bandaged as well. Roddy helped him with the machine and carried his coffee to a table for Stanton.

"So a simple act of kindness got him a world full of grief," Andy said shaking his head.

"Where is this Stanton now," Swanson asked looking up from the report.

"Dead," Jack replied. Roddy and Jack had agreed to tell Detective Swanson as much of the story as possible to explain why Stanton was dead, so the case could be closed. Jack explained one of his team was kidnapped and Roddy exchanged himself for her release. Roddy was raped before they could rescue him and the team was forced into a shootout with Stanton and two henchmen.

"So Stanton and his men are all dead?" Swanson asked.

"Yes," Gwen replied. "The autopsy reports for all three are in the back section of the report."

"And how is Mr. Alleyn doing?" she asked.

"He's recovering from his injuries," Jack replied.

"What about the mental trauma?" Andy asked. "I can give you a list of counselors and psychiatrists who can help him talk things through."

"Thank you Andy, please send it to my e-mail," Gwen responded.

"Roddy has a strong network of friends he's getting support from, but we'll give him the list just in case," Jack added. He picked up a box sealed with the Torchwood logo and handed it to Andy. "Here's the evidence box with the murder weapon, DNA samples from Stanton and his men plus Roddy's DNA. There's also evidence in there to prove Stanton assaulted Roddy."

Gwen handed a pen and a form to Detective Swanson. "Please sign both copies of the form to show you received our report and the evidence box and then we'll be all done," she said.

Detective Swanson read the form and signed both copies. She kept one copy and handed the other copy and the pen back to Gwen. They all stood up. "I may still need to talk to Mr. Alleyn after we've gone through all the evidence," she said.

"I'm hoping you won't have to but call me if you do; Roddy's staying with friends for now and won't be at his flat," Jack replied.

"Okay," she agreed. "For what it's worth, I believe if Torchwood couldn't keep Stanton from getting to Mr. Alleyn the Cardiff Police couldn't have prevented it either." Jack got a lump in his throat because of her statement and could only acknowledge it by nodding. There was an awkward moment of silence between the four people. "Well, thank you for your help in this case. Torchwood and Cardiff Police working together – who would have thought it possible?" Detective Swanson said with a slight smile.

Jack shook her hand and said, "Detective Swanson, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Casablanca, one of my favorite movies," Detective Swanson replied with a smile.

Jack grinned. "Oh you're good detective," he countered.

Detective Swanson and Andy said their goodbyes and left.

"You think they'll accept all the evidence we gave them?" Gwen asked.

"Yes because the evidence is real and the story is close to what actually happened. They'll close the case without too many questions," Jack replied. "Let's pick up lunch for everyone and head back to the Hub. We still have to set up a new life for Carleton and Jay."


	29. Say Goodbye for Now

**Fresh Start**

Carleton and Jay were assembling the second bed when Jack and Owen brought in the flat-pack wardrobe. "How are you blokes doing?" Owen asked as he and Jack placed the flat-pack on the ground.

"We'll be done with the second bed in a few minutes," Jay replied.

"Nice little flat you found here," Owen said. The flat was located in Sully outside of Cardiff.

"Yeah it is nice; Carleton and I found it after searching the Internet," Jay replied smiling.

"He's like a child in a candy shop," Carleton added. "When I took him shopping he filled the trolley with sweets, crisps, fruit, and pizza."

"I got a little excited," agreed Jay, "but I've never seen a store full of food before – there were so many things to choose from!" They all laughed.

"Jay, I know it's a little overwhelming at first," Jack said. "You're experiencing culture shock, but you're young and you'll acclimate to the 21st century quickly."

"Did you find a job yet, Jay?" Owen asked.

"I did actually, I start work as a maintenance worker at the mall next week," Jay replied. "It's just a job until I figure out what I want to do."

"It's a starting point; you'll do fine," Jack assured him. Looking at Carleton he asked, "Are you doing alright, Carleton?"

Carleton stood up and stretched his back; assembling furniture wasn't good on anyone's back. "I'm fine for the most part; still can't believe you set up the trust fund to cover our living costs and send me to paramedic training considering what we helped Stanton do to Roddy – especially me."

"It was Roddy's idea," replied Jack. "He felt you and Jay were Stanton's victims just as much as he was and you deserved a fresh start. Roddy's already forgiven you for your involvement."

Carleton and Jay gasped in surprise. "I had no idea," Carleton said. "I mean, how could he forgive us, especially me?"

"Once he realized you were both forced to work for Stanton he couldn't blame you for what happened," Owen said. "Then you both helped him, especially you, Carleton; you helped save his life."

"I know, but still . . . I mean – wow. It's hard to wrap my head around right now," Carleton said.

Owen placed his hands on Carleton's shoulders. "I think you just need to accept the fact he has forgiven you and forgive yourself too," he said. "Fresh start – right?"

Carleton took a deep breath and nodded his eyes bright with unshed tears. "You're right; fresh start," he replied.

Jack and Owen helped Jay and Carleton assemble the remaining flat-pack furniture. The doorbell rang and Carleton answered the door. "Yes?" he said to the smiling teenager standing in the doorway.

"Mr. Ianto Jones ordered some Chinese food for you gents," the teenage boy replied and handed the bags of food to Carleton.

"Great! Let me get my wallet," Carleton said.

"No need sir, Mr. Jones has already paid for the food," the lad replied and left.

Carleton closed the door and carried the bags into the living room and placed the food on the coffee table.

"Lunch – fantastic! Jay said. "I'm starving!"

"Ianto ordered the food for us," Carleton said.

"Another reason why I love him," Jack said as he answered his mobile. "Hey gorgeous, lunch was just delivered, thanks."

"Figured everyone would be starving by now," Ianto replied. "Almost done helping them set up their flat?" he asked.

"Yeah; should only be a couple more hours at most," Jack said as he accepted a plate of food from Carleton. "Any rift activity?" Jack asked.

"Fortunately, the rift is quiet and probably will stay that way for the rest of the day," Ianto replied. "Gwen just left to pick up Rhys and then they're going out with Tosh and Roddy, so it's just me and Myfanwy at the Hub now."

"Hang in there a little longer and you and I can play naked hide and seek when I get back," Jack said.

"Oi, Harkness! I'm trying to eat my lunch and the last thing I need is to hear about you and Ianto playing naked games!" Owen shouted. Everyone laughed.

"I'll turn the temperature in the Hub up a few degrees then," Ianto replied, "don't want to you catch a chill _sir_."

Jack smiled and said, "I've got to hang up now. The sooner I done here the faster I can get home to you. Love you."

"Love you too," Ianto replied. "Bye."

He closed his mobile and picked up his plate of food. As they were tucking into their lunch Carleton asked, "How is Roddy, Owen?"

Owen finished chewing his egg roll before answering. "Well, it's only been a couple of weeks, but Roddy's making progress. He has his good and bad moments. Fortunately, staying with Tosh has helped him a lot, especially when he has his nightmares."

"Roddy's lucky to have all of you to help him," Carleton said.

"That's what are friends are for," Jack replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Say Goodbye for Now**

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Rhys asked Gwen. They'd arrived early and were waiting for Tosh and Roddy.

"It was Roddy's idea and Owen thought it might help," Gwen replied as she removed some lint from Rhys' Jacket. "You look handsome in dark blue, luv."

"And you look gorgeous in anything," Rhys said. Gwen was wearing the little black dress he liked her to wear. Grabbing her arse he added, "Even better in nothing at all."

Gwen smiled and kissed Rhys. They broke apart as they heard a car approach. "Here they are," Gwen said as she wiped lipstick off his face.

Tosh and Roddy got out of the car. Gwen was pleased to see some color back in Roddy's face. He was wearing charcoal-colored trousers, a deep red dress shirt open at the collar, navy blue jacket and black, ankle-high dress boots. Tosh was wearing a lavender dress with light grey shoes and a coat.

"Thank you both for being here," Roddy said.

Gwen gave him a quick hug and said, "You're welcome luv, anything we can do to help."

"Good to see you Roddy, you're looking better," Rhys said. "Ruth sends her love and wants to know when you're coming back to work."

"Soon I think," Roddy replied. "Gwen, did you find out,"

"Yes," Gwen replied, "this way." She took Rhys' hand and led the way.

"Don't forget these," Tosh said handing the flowers to Roddy.

"I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached; thanks Tosh," Roddy said giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"That's what friends are for," she replied. "Shall we?" she asked and held out her hand to him.

Taking her hand in his, he nodded. "Yes, I'm long overdue." They walked slowly across the grounds until they caught up with Rhys and Gwen. "Right over there luv," Gwen said, "by the tree."

Tosh and Roddy walked towards the tree; it was easy to tell which plot was the new one. They stood there for a moment looking at the headstone. Tosh let go of Roddy's hand. "I'll give you some time alone, alright?" Roddy nodded, his eyes never left the headstone. She walked a short ways away to give him some privacy.

Roddy crouched down by the headstone. "Hello Jeremy," he said to the headstone. "Sorry I didn't get to attend your funeral; Jack told me he sent flowers on my behalf." Holding up the flower bouquet in his hand he said, "I brought you some fresh ones," and laid them down by the headstone. He brushed the leaves from the headstone; his fingers lingering on the engraved name. "You know, I'd already fallen in love with you by the time we had our second date. And then he showed up. I'm so sorry Jeremy, I never thought that Stanton would find me again," Roddy sobbed. He took a moment and forced himself to calm down. "First I lose Danny, then my partner George and now you; I don't know if I can ever risk losing another lover." Roddy stood up. "Goodbye Jeremy; I'll never forget you."

He felt Tosh touch his arm. Roddy turned and placed his head on her shoulder and cried. Tosh just held him and rubbed his back.

Tosh heard Roddy mumble something against her shoulder. "I'm sorry Roddy, what did you say?" she asked.

Roddy lifted his head from her shoulders, pulled a handkerchief from his pocket. "I said I'm afraid I ruined your coat by crying all over your shoulder," he replied, dabbing the shoulder of her coat with his handkerchief. Tosh smiled and clasped her hand over his stilling his attempts to wipe his tears off her shoulder.

"It's okay Roddy, my clothes are the drip dry kind," she said gently.

He laughed a little at her comment. "Well, that's good otherwise your whole wardrobe of clothes would have shrunk two sizes by now because of all my crying jags," Roddy said as he blotted the tears on his face with his handkerchief.

"My clothes are weathering all this just fine thank you," Tosh replied. She tilted head and gazed into his eyes. "You sure you are up to going out to dinner with Rhys and Gwen? They'll understand if you don't feeling like socializing."

"I still want to go to dinner with them," Roddy said. "I haven't seen or talked to Rhys much since you rescued me and I think it'll do me good to spend time with my friends."

"Alright then," Tosh replied. Roddy offered Tosh his arm and she slipped her arm around his.

"Do you still want to go get some dinner, Roddy?" Rhys asked when Roddy and Tosh walked over and joined them. Roddy nodded and smiled at them. "What do you fancy – Italian, Thai or curry?"

"Italian sounds good to me although it probably won't compare to your cooking," Roddy said.

"True, but we should at least give the chefs a chance to prove themselves to us, right?" Rhys replied.

They enjoyed their dinner together. It had taken Roddy a little bit of time to relax in the crowded restaurant but when he did he really did enjoy his time with friends, especially Rhys' recounting of a recent snafu at work.

"So there was Frankie, driving his load of Ben and Jerry's ice cream in the refrigerated lorry when this drunk comes out of nowhere and slams into the rear of the lorry, busting the doors wide open and breaking open the containers," Rhys said. "Poor Frankie gets out to check on the lorry only to discover cartons of ice cream rolling down the hill. Well, Frankie just snaps and starts screaming at the driver 'You're bloody well paying for all this ice cream, you stupid sod!' And do you know what the driver did?" Roddy and the girls all shook their heads. "The drunk driver gets out of his car, picks up a carton of Ben and Jerry's Phis Food, pulls the top off, and proceeds to scoop it out with his fingers and eats it! 'What the hell do you think you're doing mate?' Frankie yells. I kid you not the driver looks at Frankie and says, 'Well mate if you're going to make me pay for the ice cream then I'm at least going to enjoy some," Rhys said laughing his head off along with Roddy and the girls.

"Frankie's okay though, isn't he?" Roddy asked wiping away tears of laughter.

"Oh sure Frankie's fine and the drunk driver was a rich bastard and paid for everything through his solicitor," Rhys replied.

Their waiter arrived at their table and removed their dinner plates. "Would you like some dessert?" he inquired.

"What are the desserts tonight?" Rhys asked.

"Tonight we have spumoni and tiramisu," the waiter replied and looked puzzled when his four patrons burst into laughter.

Rhys held up his hand and said, "Sorry mate, inside joke."

"Quite alright sir," the waiter replied. Rhys and Tosh ordered the spumoni while Gwen and Roddy ordered the tiramisu.

"Rhys," Roddy began as they ate dessert, "Would it be alright to start back to work part time?" he asked.

"Sure Roddy," Rhys said. "We could have you handle local deliveries in the mornings until you feel you could handle a full day's work. When do you want to start?"

"I'll need to get a release from Owen first; how about Monday?" Roddy said.

"Great mate, Monday it is then," Rhys agreed.

After dessert and coffee Rhys and Gwen said goodnight and headed home. Tosh drove Roddy back to her flat.

When Roddy had first moved in with Tosh they had both slept in her bed because her presence helped him cope with his nightmares. As the nightmares occurred less often he had switched to sleeping on her couch instead. Tosh was pleased with his progress but sad as well because she knew eventually he would return to his own flat.

So Tosh wasn't surprised to find Roddy sitting on her bed when she came out of the bathroom. He was already dressed in pajama bottoms and a tee shirt. "Can we talk for a moment?" Roddy asked.

"Sure," Tosh replied and sat down next to him.

Roddy clasped her hand in his. "Tosh, I could not have made it this far in my recovery without you. Now that I'm going back to work I think it's also time for me to go home to my own flat too. I've got to know I can live on my own and I need some space between us so I can figure out if you're just my best friend or if there's more to our relationship. Please tell me you understand," Roddy said.

Tosh, her eyes bright with unshed tears, managed a small smile for Roddy. "I do understand Roddy and I want you to do what's best for you, but I can't pretend this is easy for me. In fact it's going to be damn hard," she said as a couple of tears rolled down her cheek.

"Oh Toshiko," Roddy said hugging her. "I know it'll be hard, but it's the only way."

They held onto one another for a long time.


	30. Three Steps Forward, Two Steps Back

Ianto placed a cup of coffee on Tosh's desk. "Thought you could use a pick-me-up," he said. Tosh noticed Ianto had also included a small plate of the chocolate biscuits she liked.

"Thanks Ianto," she said, stopping her computer search for a moment. "Coffee and chocolate-dipped biscuits – you spoil me Ianto."

Ianto brought over a chair and sat down next to her desk. "You deserve to be spoiled once in a while. I'm worried about you, Tosh," he said. "You seem down since Roddy moved back into his own flat. Have you talked to him recently?"

Tosh nodded. "We talked on the phone a couple of days ago. He's back to working full-time now and between his schedule and my schedule we haven't had time to even meet for a cup of coffee. I miss him, Ianto," she replied with a sigh.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Tosh and hugged. "I know you miss him Tosh and it's hard being apart from someone you love, but don't give up on him yet."

"I'm not," Tosh replied. "But I don't know if he loves me as only a best friend or as a potential lover. I'm not even certain he's figured it out for himself yet."

"He'll figure it out Tosh, just give him a little more time," Ianto said.

Roddy parked his car and turned off the engine; he was bone tired. He managed to drag himself out of his car and made his way into his flat. On autopilot, he put his wallet and keys in the drawer of the little table which stood near the front door, then walked to his bedroom where he stripped out of his clothes dropping them to the floor.

In the bathroom he turned the shower on and once the water warmed up he stepped into the shower and stood under the powerful spray with his eyes shut; not thinking, just standing there letting the heat remove the aches from his body. Eventually he cleaned himself up and got out of the shower just before the hot water ran out.

Dressed in a terry-cloth robe Roddy forced himself to go into the kitchen, fix a sandwich and eat it even though he wasn't really hungry.

He wandered into the living room and collapsed on the couch. It was several minutes before he realized he was crying. "Oh no, no," Roddy gasped reaching for his mobile and pressing speed dial.

It rang several times before he heard, "Roddy? Roddy are you there?" A sob escaped from Roddy's mouth but he didn't say anything. "Roddy, you're scaring me mate," Owen said calmly. "Talk to me, Roddy."

"I think I'm having a nervous breakdown Owen," Roddy replied. "Can't sleep, no appetite, no energy, in pain and crying for no reason; this is how I felt after George died."

"Where are you?" Owen asked.

"I'm in my flat," Roddy answered.

"Stay right where you are," Owen instructed. "I'll grab my medical kit and be right over." Owen ended the call and grabbed his medical kit and jacket. Heading upstairs he stopped by Tosh's station. "Roddy just called me; he thinks he's having a nervous breakdown," Owen said.

Tosh gasped. "Is he sure?" she asked, concerned.

"The symptoms he described could be depression or a physical illness. I won't know until I examine him. Can you break away from what you're doing? I think you should go with me to see Roddy."

"Yes, I'll get Ianto to take over the computer search," Tosh replied.

They drove over in Tosh's car. Owen knocked on the front door, "Roddy, it's Owen," he said. They didn't hear him respond. Owen tried the doorknob and found it unlocked. They walked into the living room and found Roddy in a terry-cloth robe on the couch, his legs drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around his legs and his head resting on his knees.

"Roddy, we're here, mate," Owen said quietly.

"Owen," Roddy said lifting his head up from his knees and wiping the tears from his eyes and face with his hands. "Sorry, I didn't hear you knock."

"That's alright," Owen replied. "I brought Tosh with me," he said as he sat down to Roddy's left and opened his medical kit.

"Oh Roddy, what's happening to you?" Tosh asked sitting to the right of Roddy and drawing him into her arms.

"I think I'm losing my mind Tosh," Roddy replied leaning into her embrace. "I feel like I'm spiraling out of control."

"You're going to be okay, Roddy," Tosh said, determination in her voice.

"Tosh, why don't you make Roddy a nice cuppa while I check him over, alright?" Owen asked.

"Sure," she replied. She gave Roddy a quick peck on the lips. "I'll be right back," Tosh said as she stood up and went into the kitchen to make his tea.

"Take off the robe Roddy and I'll check you over," Owen said. Roddy took off his robe and sat on the couch in his boxers while Owen checked his vital signs. "Well, your temperature is normal, but your pulse rate and blood pressure are both up a little," Owen stated as he put away his stethoscope, BP cuff and the blood sample he had taken from Roddy. "You also look thinner than the last time I saw you. You can put your robe back on," he said.

Tosh returned and handed Roddy a cup of tea.

"Thanks Tosh," Roddy said. He took a few sips of the tea while Tosh sat back down.

"What's the verdict, Owen?" she asked.

"As I was telling Roddy, his pulse rate and blood pressure are both up a bit and he lost some weight, but he has no fever. I took a blood sample, but I don't think it's physical," Owen said. Looking at Roddy, he said, "Roddy, you've made tremendous progress overcoming the hell you were dragged through a few weeks ago, but it's not surprising you've had a temporary setback and it is temporary.

Now's not the time to be trying to tough it out alone or figuring out what your relationship with Tosh is; right now you need to let Tosh help you. By the way, you don't have a choice in the matter because it's doctor's orders."

Roddy put the cup down on the coffee table. Shaking his head he said, "I don't want to be a burden – ow! What did you do that for?" Roddy asked rubbing the sore spot on his head where Tosh had smacked him.

"Protecting you from you again," Tosh replied angrily. Taking a deep breath she cupped Roddy's face in her hands. "You are not and never have been a burden because I love you. I want to help you and you will let me help you – agreed?"

He saw the love and determination in her eyes and felt a lump form in his throat. Roddy managed a nod and in a rough voice said, "Agreed."

"Good," Owen said and got up from the couch. "You might as well stay here tonight, Tosh. I'll stop by in the morning and we'll figure out what to do next."

"Okay, night Owen," Tosh replied. "Come on let's get you to bed," she said to Roddy.

A few minutes later wearing a shirt she borrowed from Roddy's closet, Tosh got into bed and spooned against Roddy's back.

"I'm sorry," Roddy said.

"Sorry about what?" Tosh asked as she carded her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry I'm afraid to say 'I love you,'" replied Roddy.

"It's alright Roddy; just concentrate on getting better. I can wait," Tosh said. She started humming softly in his ear and felt his body relax and his breathing slow with sleep. She would hold him and wait for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no way Roddy would recover without setbacks so I didn't feel this story should have the storybook happy ending. Instead Roddy slid into depression and needs his friends especially Tosh. He feels guilty he can't commit to saying "I love you" to Tosh, but she knows he has to get better before they can figure that part out.
> 
> Hope you've enjoyed this story; please let me know what your thoughts. As my mother says, "Use your words please."


End file.
